Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: This is a Gundam W Cowboy Bebop Xover. The Five Gundam pilots' lives are turned upside down when they have a close encounter with a visitor of the weird kind. New CH added
1. Chapter One

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

By Devon Masterson

"Buhbye," Spike waved as he watched a capsule float through a closing wormhole.

"Bye bye, Bebop," Ed called as she waved back at Jet and Spike.

"Let me out! I don't deserve this," Faye yelled as she banged on the glass. She sighed as she saw the Bebop turn in the other direction and speed off as the wormhole that Ed discovered closed behind her. That was the last time she would trust them in a game of chance. They had to have set her up. What pissed her off more was that she didn't beat them to it. She lost and she had to accompany Ed off onto this "great adventure" she called it. Who knows where Ed was leading her? There might not be anything on the other side of this wormhole and they die of starvation. 

Faye looked at Ed as she watched streams of colors fly by. "Dimensional junction patterns ooh la la. Very pretty don't you think?"

Faye raised an eyebrow. She had known this girl for four years and she still was just as weird but only bigger. The only thing girlish about her was her long hair and body that picked up from somewhere while they were traveling. She wish she would mature or something. _"Maybe a few good shoves between the legs would straighten her out. At least I now know what to get her for her next birthday," _she thought as she looked at the goofy teen."If there's nothing out there, you're the first to go once the food runs out," Faye warned.

"Oh there is," Ed replied as she twirled around. She then quickly moved over to Faye so they touched foreheads. "I've been monitoring signals from the wormhole. There's a whole world out there and we get to explore it. We'll be aliens, spooky." She commented as she broke away and twirled about the small capsule again.

"Yeah whatever, wake me when we get there," Faye replied as she lay down on her cot.

"Okay but you're going to miss it," Ed warned as she slid her goggles down.

"I think I'll be okay," Faye remarked as she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened her eyes to shield them from sunlight on her face. _"Sunlight?"_ Faye sat up and felt a gentle breeze. _"When did they land?"_ she wondered. "Ed?" Faye stood and walked out of the open capsule door. _"Oh no some aliens ate her and were coming for her next. I'm too young to die. I'm going to kill Spike for this."_ She looked around the strange alien world and saw lush foliage and a lake. She knew any minute this deception was going to be seen for what it was and she was going to be attacked by some three headed monster that liked to eat beautiful young women. It probably ate Ed out of sheer desperation and was ready for the real meal.

"Boo! I scared you," Ed called out from behind her.

Faye pulled her gun and Ed back flipped. She laughed as she saw Faye's face of fear to shift to anger. "You're lucky you're the last person on…whatever this planet is."

Ed giggled and stood. "This is Earth. I didn't want to land on the colonies because they're hiding here."

"Earth? They?" 

Ed nodded. "This is a parallel universe. Things are different here. They have space shuttles, space colonies, mechas, and they don't explore the universe." Ed held her arms out and started to 'fly' about. Faye grabbed Ed by the t-shirt. "Ed does not like it when you grab Ed like that."

"Listen we're on a strange new universe and you seem to know a lot about it. I want to know everything you got or I'll snap you neck like a twig," Faye yelled.

Ed pouted. "No need to get violent, Ed will fix everything. Being mean makes you get old."

Faye dropped Ed. "You think so?" she asked.

"Ed's nice all the time and she looks so young."

"That's true," Faye remarked. "Well whatever, I need you to get around here. But you need to act more feminine."

"Oh?" Ed asked as she looked down herself. "Ed doesn't see a problem."

"Of course you don't," Faye said sarcastically. "At least one thing will come out of it. I can make you over then maybe some day you'll actually go on a date without paying for it."

Ed narrowed her eyes then smiled. "Ed doesn't need to date and if she did she could if she wanted to."

"I see I struck a nerve," Faye replied as she looked around. "This doesn't look like Earth. No offense but it's too pretty."

"None taken," she remarked. "Let's go eat, but first…" She handed a Faye a small ID card and papers.

"What's this?" she asked. The vein on her forehead throbbed as she read the paper. She popped Ed on the head. "I am not your grandmother."

"Ow, that hurt!" Ed exclaimed as she held her head. She handed Faye the real ID she made seeing that the joke did not go over well.

"Your sister?" Faye asked.

Ed looked down shyly. "Ed's relatives are all gone since Ed was very small."

Faye sighed. "I hate you for being so sweet sometimes," she replied as she took Ed's hand. "Let's go shopping or something. I'm assuming you got us some money since you got us these fake IDs." 

"Yeah lots," Ed said as her stomach started to grumble.

"First we get you some clothes. If I am your big sister you need to look more part."

"Then we eat?" Ed asked.

"Yeah sure," she answered as she pulled Ed along as though she knew where they were going.

***

"Someone's been accessing information about us," Heero commented simply as he sat down at the table and started eating a sandwich.

"What kind of information?" Trowa asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Mostly personal information about us. Information from before we were gundam pilots, that's what concerns me."

"You think it could be left over Rommerfeller sympathizers?" Duo asked as he sat up. He really didn't like the idea of someone digging into his past.

"It's not their style. This is someone who might want to get in our heads," Wufei replied. "It would be wise to be wary of strange people."

"I agree with Wufei," Trowa remarked.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Duo asked. "We need to get him before he gets us." 

"Someone with the screen name 'Radical Edward.' I couldn't tell where he was accessing from but I do know that he got our passport information to come here. So he knows where we are."

Duo stood and slapped his hands on the table. "We need to Quatre as soon as he gets back and let him know the situation. Where did he go anyway?"

Trowa looked up casually. "He went to get a gift for Mel, her birthday is tomorrow."

"We might to leave as soon as possible," Duo said.

"I have no intention of leaving. This 'Radical Edward' is not going terrorize me and have me fleeing like some scared woman," Wufei replied. "If he comes then let him face me like a man…"

"I'm back," Quatre called from the foyer, "and we have guests." 

The pilots walked out of the dining room to greet their friend and update him on the latest information. All of their eyes widened in shock as they saw the oddest-looking characters with Quatre. "This is Faye Valentine and…"

"Edward Wong Hau Pelu Tivrusky the fourth. Ed made that up."

An eyebrow arched in weird curiosity was seen by all except for Quatre and Faye. "But aren't you a girl?" Trowa asked

"What kind of name is that?" Duo broke in before she could answer.

"It's a wonderful name," Ed replied as she twirled around. "Ed can't remember her real name so Ed made up this one."

"You might want to start labeling your shorts," Duo said lowly to Heero who rolled his eyes in response.

"Why do you talk in third person?" Wufei asked in utter annoyance. "What about you, Faye is it? Why are you dressed like some trollop?"

Faye balled her visit "I'll have you know this is the latest in fashion!"

"Why I don't I get our guests settled and we'll talk more later," Quatre interrupted. 

"Wait a minute the guy who was hacking into our files was named Edward, is that you?" Heero asked.

"Ed surfs everywhere and knows many things. That's why Bebop dropped Faye and Ed through wormhole, very exciting," she answered. She ran in a circle around the astounded pilots and looked at Duo. "Got you last," she remarked as she tagged him.

Duo looked stunned for a minute then smiled. "A challenge is it? A girl after my own heart." 

Ed smiled and followed Quatre up the stairs.

"That was a total twilight zone trip," Duo said as he went back into the kitchen. "The kid's cute though."

"Are we the only ones that see a problem with this?" Heero asked. 

"If Quatre brought them here he didn't see them as threat," Trowa answered. "We'll keep a close watch on them and if warranted eliminate them."

"Just what this house needs…women," Wufei scoffed as he went outside.

"Hmm." Heero looked up the stairs he would definitely be keeping an eye on them.


	2. Chapter Two

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 2

By Devon Masterson

Ed sat indian-style on the lawn looking straight ahead. "How long is she going to stay like that?" Duo asked as Faye.

"With her there is no telling," Faye replied as she lay back in her chair and started sunning herself. "Ed is the weirdest person I've ever met. I think being alone too long melted her brain." 

Duo balled a piece of paper and threw it at Ed and got no response. "She's got to move," he replied as he picked up a small wad of paper.

"Duo, stop," Quatre said as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"This is way too fun," he replied as he threw another ball of paper and got no response.

Quatre turned his attention away from Duo and to Faye. "So exactly where you from?"

"Now that's a long story that you'll never believe," she answered as she shifted her sunglasses.

"Try me."

"I don't remember where I am from due to reasons that I do not wish to disclose, but Ed is from Earth," she answered.

"Oh so you're from the colonies like us then," Quatre replied.

"Not quite," Faye answered. "More like a parallel universe and I was duped into coming with Ed. I'll probably never get back home and they'll get all the good bounties." Faye balled her fist then sighed. "Well at least it's nice here."

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard," Wufei said coming from behind. "A woman bounty hunter. Women are too weak to handle such matters."

"Oh yeah?" Faye asked as she swung her legs around and stood in front of Wufei. "I can take you anytime."

"I don't fight weaklings, only those worthy to battle," he replied.

"Oh so you're a sissy then?" Faye asked. "I didn't know. I thought you might be a man."  
Wufei balled his fist as they hung by his side. He was not going to be goaded into a fight. If these people were from a parallel universe like she claimed they might use some kind of weapon that he was not familiar with. It would not be wise to rush foolishly into battle that was not Nataku's way. "Think whatever you like."

"Being a coward is not something that you should be ashamed of. It's better to let the real men fight on the field than get into the way," Faye sighed.

Quatre was about to jump between them as when Wufei suddenly hit the ground in a red haze. "No fighting, Ed much rather play."

Wufei knocked Ed off of him and glared at her. "Damn, she's fast," Duo remarked from beside Quatre.

"I've had enough of all I can take with you with your cheerful attitude and smiley faces." He swung out at Ed and she playfully dodged it. He tried to sweep her and she only did a back flip and danced around. He was at his wits end. He stalked off in the direction of the forest.

"I guess he doesn't want to play any more," Ed commented.

"I could have handled it, Ed," Faye answered. "It was funny to watch someone else be annoyed by you."

"You love Ed don't you?" she asked as she hugged Faye tightly.

Faye's eyes widened and she peeled herself out of Ed's embrace. "I wouldn't go that far, but I do tolerate you."

"Tolerate Ed. Tolerate Ed," she sang as she did a cartwheel. She picked up a ball of paper and hit Duo in the head with it then giggled.

"Hey," he said in surprise as he threw another piece of paper back at her.

Up in the house Trowa looked out at the window. _"What a strange girl."_

"That girl is a menace," Heero replied as he walked into the room. She erased my anti-virus program and uploaded one that she made. I have smiley faces that look like her all over my laptop. If she was able to break the code on that who knows what else she can do. What are you looking at?" 

"I'm watching the menace. I think Wufei might put an end to your problem. He was walking rather angrily towards where he has Nataku stored. He is so temperamental."

"Apparently she doesn't bother you, Duo, and Quatre," Heero replied. "I understand Duo. He can be almost as annoying when he wants and Quatre's thinks of her as a little sister. So what's with you?"

"I just refuse to allow her weird happiness to bother me," he replied simply.

"You were right about Wufei," Heero replied as he saw Nataku stand up amongst the trees. "We should stop him before he destroys something."

"He is so temperamental," Trowa remarked as he and Heero left the room to deal with Wufei.

"He's done it now," Duo said casually as he saw Wufei making his way for Ed. "Wu-man, she's just a kid."

"Wufei, this is getting out of hand," Quatre reasoned.

"This is between me and the girl," he replied.

"He is definitely going down now," Faye commented as she remembered her first encounter with Ed.

"Oooh, Nataku," Ed gasped amazement as Nataku stood over her. "You want to play with Ed. Let's dance." She pulled down her goggles and remote control. She started to dance the around the lawn.

"What the…" Wufei gasped as he lost control of Nataku. Nataku started to follow Ed's movements and danced around the lawn doing twirls and jumping into the air.

"Oh my god," Duo laughed as he fell to the ground kicking. He had never seen anything so humorous in his life.

Quatre fought to keep a straight face of the sight of Nataku doing twirls and plies. He knew if he lost his sympathetic look, he would never keep Ed alive. This was not first eruption of anger by Wufei and Heero appeared to be miffed with her as well but not as much.

"And now for the finish," Ed said as she bowed generously and ejected Wufei from the cockpit. Nataku caught him and placed on the ground safely. "Time for sleep," she remarked as she led Nataku back to its hiding place. "That was fun."

Wufei stalked into the house angrily and shut the door.

"Hmmm." Heero looked at Ed and nodded toward her. She was a force to be reckoned with and simply killing her would not be that easy, besides her presence kept everything from being boring. "Just stay off my laptop." He walked inside and snickered lightly at the dancing Nataku.

Trowa stood quietly and took in the entire sight. Duo was on the ground literally rolling in laughter. Quatre stood in utter shock as he held his amusement inside, most likely to keep the peace later. Faye just stood smugly and sat down in the chair to sun herself, glad that Ed was terrorizing someone else.

"Did you like the dance?" Ed asked breaking into his thoughts.

He blinked as the whole thing settled down. Her expression of hopefulness was priceless and he could not hold it anymore. He heard a sound escape his body as warm feeling covered him.

Ed smiled. "Ed thought it was funny too," she replied as she danced around.

Quatre smiled as he watched Trowa laugh. The young man had so many limited facial expressions. It was nice to see him clearly enjoying himself and that a girl made him laugh.

Ed hugged Trowa and danced off in another direction.

***

"Faye, will you help Ed get a date."

"What?" she asked as she sat up in bed. It was four in the morning. "Ask me in the morning." She fell back in the bed

"Okay," she replied as she lay on the floor and went to sleep.

"Sleep in your own room, Ed."

Ed sat up and smiled. She got up and started down the hall toward her room. She touched the doorknob and heard a click behind her. "Uh oh."

"Normally I don't use such weapons especially on someone like you but you forced my hand," Wufei said lowly.

Duo opened the door and sleepily poked his head out. "Wu-man, I'm the only god of death around here, go back to bed." He closed the door.

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "You are making friends but they can't be everywhere."

"Night, night Wuffy," Ed smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and danced into her room and shut the door.

Wufei blushed then balled his fist angrily. "Damned woman," he remarked as he put his gun away. He was going to have to find away to get her alone and away from everybody if he were going to succeed in killing her.

Heero walked down the hall holding a hot cup of tea and shook his head. "Trying to kill Ed again, Wufei?" he asked rhetorically. "She has too many allies."

"You've sided with her as well?" Wufei asked shocked "You have a weakness for women. First Relena now her."

Heero shook his head. "I just have a heart, besides she didn't have me dancing all over the lawn like you," he answered as he opened the door to his room and walked in.

Wufei growled and walked down the hall to his room to start making plans

"I don't think you really need me," Quatre as he sat in chair of a boutique waiting for Ed and Faye to come out.

"Of course Ed does," she replied as she popped her head out of the fitting room.

"Get back in here and stop squirming," Faye yelled as she pulled Ed back inside.

Quatre smiled in brotherly pride. He had never been in a situation where he was the 'older brother.' Even though wasn't really his sister, he thought of her as one. She was just so cute in personality that he gravitated to her every since he saw her in the mall fighting with Faye. She immediately latched on to him. Life certainly had been different with her in their lives.

"We're ready, though it's not much of an improvement," Faye muttered as she came out of the fitting room and stood beside Quatre. "Well we're waiting."

Ed poked out her head and smiled as she stepped out all the way. She was wearing a trendier version of her normal clothes. Instead of the spandex shorts and t-shirt, she was wearing black jean shorts with rolled up cuffs, a white baby tee that fitted her form closer, and a pair of hiking boots. Her hair had been brushed and its actual length could now be determined. It was half way down her back and placed in a high ponytail with smiley face barrettes. She looked more like a teenager that was until she jumped up and down in excitement. "Ed loves it," she replied as she twirled around for a three sixty view.

Quatre's eyebrow arched. The outfit was flattering. He didn't realize that her body was so feminine until now. He knew someone who might be interested in know this though he won't admit to being interested in the first place. "You look lovely."

Ed giggled. "Ed looks older and pretty now."

"Ed, exactly how old are you?" Quatre asked as he handed his credit card to the sales girl.

"Ed will be eighteen next week," She answered. "Ed will be a woman soon."

"You have no idea," Faye answered casually. 

Quatre nudged her.

Faye looked around innocently. She knew that Quatre had no idea what she had planned, but she better play it safe just in case. "So who is this guy you're trying to impress?" 

Ed blushed furiously. "It's a secret. Shhh," she answered putting her fingers to her lips.

"I'm sure I'll get it out of you later," Faye scoffed as she stood. She looked out of the window and saw a flyer for casino that recently opened up. "I'll catch you later."

Ed waved and Quatre watched her leave. He wondered what she was up to.

"You think Faye's pretty, Quatre?" Ed asked breaking into his thoughts.

Quatre caught guard looked away. "She's attractive of course, but I don't think she'd go for guy like me."

"Faye is complicated," Ed replied. "She likes you, because she hasn't stolen your money yet and left.

"Okay," Quatre said unsure. "You can be serious when you want to."

"Of course, I'm not on all the time, silly," she replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the boutique. An hour later they were back home. "I'm back," she called.

"Hey, Ed…" Duo's sentence trailed, "what happened to you?"

"What's wrong, don't you like?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Entirely too much," he replied with a smile. "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen next week. Yea!" 

"You'll be legal then," he said with a laugh.

"Duo," Quatre warned then shifted his eyes in another direction.

Duo caught his drift and acted accordingly. "So what are we doing? Today's been kind of slow without Wufei trying to kill you and us pranking each other."

"Ed will come up with something," she remarked as she twirled about in her new outfit then suddenly stopped. She slid her goggles down and zoomed in on Wufei walking into the forest. She wondered what he was up to now. "Ooh la la, Wu-man is on the prowl. I'm going to check it out," She said as she darted toward the veranda doors.

Trowa blocked her path. "You should leave him alone today. He's in a real bad mood."

"Don't worry about Ed. Ed will quiet like a mouse," she replied as she stepped around him ran off outside.

"She wants him to kill her," Trowa remarked.

"I think she just likes messing with him," Duo answered. "Wufei knows he likes battling with her, he just won't admit it. It's probably his way of flirting or something weird."

Trowa raised an eyebrow slightly at the last comment. Only the trained eye would have noticed the slight annoyance that he displayed. Quatre saw such a display and nearly smiled as he realized that his and Heero's theory was right.

"Yeah you never know about Wufei," Duo continued as he gauged Trowa's expression. "They might even have a funky love thing going on. Who knows? I just think the whole thing is funny."

"Hmm," Trowa replied. "I better keep an eye out just in case it isn't." He darted off to catch up with Ed and Wufei.

"Why did you say that, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"I just wanted to make sure," he answered. "I guess I owe you guys fifty bucks."

Quatre shook his head then backed away. "I just remembered I got to do something. I'll be back later."

"Going on a secret rendezvous with Faye?" Duo teased.

Quatre blushed. "No, just thought I'd check out the new casino maybe do some gambling."

"Don't lose it all," Duo joked as he went upstairs.


	3. Chapter Three

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 3

By Devon Masterson

Ed crouched in a nearby tree and watched as Wufei did some rewiring in Nataku. "He's trying to put a jamming device in, crafty," she whispered. 

Wufei stopped suddenly in his work. He could feel unseen eyes watching him. There had to be someone out there and since they did not show themselves it had to be Ed or some other enemy, but his money was on it being Ed. His trap would now be set. He knew she would try to find him and bother him after being so quiet for the past two days. The only thing that let him know she was alive was her and Duo goofing around or hearing her giggling occasionally while online surfing. 

He looked around casually trying to see if he could pinpoint her position. He saw a few leaves from a tree to his left. "Aha," he yelled as he fired a rocket in that direction. Ed jumped out and he fired a net. The net ensnared her and left her swinging from the end of a long rope. "I finally have you."

"No fair, Wu-man," She replied as she struggled to get out, but she was only able to get her legs through the large matrix.

"I finally have you," Wufei repeated, "and no one's going to save you this time…what's with the new clothes?"

"I needed a change," she pouted.

"You become serious when you lose I see. I knew if had to a façade. No one could be that goofy all the time," he replied. "Your body maybe pleasing to the eye, but womanly wiles will not get you out of trouble this time."

Ed smiled. "You're silly, Wu-man. Ed is smart too." She raised her feet and kicked off of Wufei so that she flew into the air. The rope looped around the tree branch and she grabbed onto it with her legs so that she hung upside down. She managed to reach for her wire cutters and cut herself free.

"Inconceivable," Wufei muttered as he stood and went back to work. He would just have to come up with a better plan.

"You're going to fall if you aren't careful," Trowa remarked as he leaned against the trunk of tree.

Ed looked surprised to see him on the branch with her. She cut the net free from her legs and climbed right side up on the branch. She walked towards him when she nearly tripped on a large eddy in the thick branch. Trowa caught her to keep her from tumbling to the ground. Her head rested on his chest momentarily until she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She nearly fell again from her sudden movement. "See what I mean," he added.

"Ed is fine," she replied almost indignantly.

Trowa nearly smiled. She was definitely a hard case to crack. She was always on and excited. He was always calm and stoic. But like him, she had other sides and didn't seem that much in touch with them. "I'm sure you are."

"I'll show you," she said as she sat on the branch. She leaned back and Trowa nearly had a heart attack as she fell. She flipped several times and landed on her feet then sat down. Trowa jumped down as well, but from limb to limb as the tree was high, and walked over to her.

"Didn't quite nail the landing," she smiled as she rubbed right ankle slightly. She had been so interested in getting away and proofing that she was cool, that she had a large lapse in judgment for even her.

Trowa removed the shoe and saw the swollen ankle. "It's sprained. You won't be dancing around for a couple of days. We better get some ice for it."

"Oh," she said disappointed. The thought of being out of mischievous commission did not appeal to her.

"You'll be fine," Trowa assured her as he picked her up. "Wufei, your playmate will be out of commission for a couple of days, so try not to kill her."

"Yeah whatever," he remarked as he went on with his upgrade. At least he'd have plenty of time to plan.

"Bye, Wu-man," Ed called as Trowa carried her away. She leaned her head against Trowa. She might as well get comfortable.

Trowa looked straight head as walked towards the house under the shade of the trees that hid his light blush. Something told him that she was going to be his most difficult patient to date.

***

Quatre walked into the casino and saw people busing about trying to find a hot machine or lucky person to stand next to at the tables. He looked around for Faye when he heard a feminine voice in his ear. "Looking for someone?"

"Faye, I'm glad I found you!" he said nervously. He was supposed to surprise her and not the other way around.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked as she looked around for her next prey.

"I remembered you talked about games of chance and figured you'd be here," he answered.

"Good call," she replied. She spotted the blackjack table. "Well I'm off."

"I'm coming with you," he interjected. "I want to watch you work."  
"Oh yeah?" she asked curiously. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you find me attractive and irresistible to the senses?"

Quatre smiled at her assumption though true. "And you sticking around and dropping Ed and leaving months ago has nothing do with my irresistible charm?"

"Well you are a rich man," she countered.

"You could have robbed me blind a long time ago," he rebuttled.

"Touché," Faye replied. She grabbed him and kissed deeply. "Now that we've both got that out of our systems, let go have fun."

Quatre blinked as she pulled him past the blackjack table. "Where are going?"

"You said you wanted to watch me work, but first I have see if you are a worthy partner. I have a game of poker set up for later tonight, but first we see how your poker face is when you have everything is on the line."

"What do you mean?" he asked as she led up the stairs and into a room.

She pulled out a pair dice and a small wooden cup. "A game of chance. I win you give up something. You win I give up something."

"Okay," Quatre replied as he sat down in front of a coffee table.

She sat across from him and brandished the dice. She threw them into the cup and shook it up. "Even or odd?" she asked as she placed the cup upside down.

"Odd," Quatre answered as he tapped the cup.

Faye smiled as she lifted the cup. "Odd?" she said almost incredulously. "I lost?"

"I guess so," he answered.

"So what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Your top," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

__

A while later (you figure where this went)

Faye watched as Quatre ran his hands through his hair. He put his arms around her and she leaned her head against him. "I just want to know how you did it," she said softly.

"I used a magnet with the same pole as yours," he replied as flipped his wrist and showed her the magnet.

Faye narrowed her eyes. "You cheat," she accused as she pulled away from him and swung at him.

He caught her wrist and brought her close to him. He kissed her on the nose. "It's only cheating when you get caught. Besides you would have done the same to me," he said good-naturedly. He kissed her on the nose

"Damned right," she remarked then softened. "You'll do for boyfriend."

"That was quite bold don't you think, Miss Faye?" he teased.

"Don't you think that is big talk coming from a man that cheated to get me to sleep with him," she replied as she put her hands on her hips. She walked over to him seductively. "I am a woman who knows what she wants and having you for myself is what I want. So it yes or no." 

"Yes," he answered.

"You do know I'm not the type to play the giddy hostess," she warned. "I can be really short tempered sometimes and moody."

"I love you the way you are," he replied, "besides I live with four veterans of the worst war that history has ever seen. There's no one more moody than they can be and I have my days too."

"Ed told you about the magnet in my anklet didn't she?" Faye asked.

"I never reveal my sources," he smiled.

"I'll get her later."

"You'll have to beat Wufei to it and go through Trowa accomplish it," he remarked.

"So that's who she has the crush on." 

"I'm not sure if she has one on him or not, but I know he's in love with her," Quatre commented. "That's a match I never expected."

Faye nodded. "He looks like the type that would have killed her already. He kind of reminds me of Spike." Her watch went off. "It's time for our game."

"You do realize that my family has a substantial amount of assets on Earth and in the colonies."

"Let me have my fun will you," she said as she pulled him out of the room.

"Just checking," he smiled. He hadn't had so much fun in ages and was curious about what trouble she would get him into.

***

Trowa sat down on the couch after finally getting Ed to sleep. He knew if he fed her enough she would stop trying to escape and become comatose the rest of the day and the night. He was exhausted, the satisfied kind that came from doing something productive.

"You were in Ed's room a long time," Duo observed as he looked up from his comics. "You didn't take advantage of her, did you?" Trowa gave him a look of utter horror and sheer surprise that was priceless. "You should see your face." He chuckled.

"I just wrapped her ankle and gave her something to eat. She's sleeping upstairs," he answered annoyed.

"Ed maybe me a few chips short of a motherboard, but she's a great girl," Duo reasoned. "And she did the unthinkable, make Trowa Barton laugh and hysterically. Of course I wasn't right myself for a couple of days after seeing Shenlong dance." He started to snicker at the thought of the scene again. He became serious again. "Plus she has an unbelievable body, though her personality distracts you away from it."

"What is your point?" Trowa asked annoyed.

"You like her," Duo replied. "You like her weirdness and the way she can get to you."

"Sounds like you like her," Trowa accused.

"I do," Duo replied, "but I'd get bored with her if I had to be romantic and crap. She's fun to hang out with. I need someone who needs my influence to brighten their day and I can work my magic on."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're in touch with your feelings aren't you?" Trowa asked.

"Nope that's what she told me when I asked her out the first night," Duo commented as he laid back and went on reading his comics. "She's right though, very perceptive and hard to figure out."

"You asked Ed out?" Trowa asked.

"Nope," Duo answered, "but it made you mad to think I did, didn't it?"

Trowa shook his head and opened a book. He didn't like people knowing when the pushed his buttons. 

"So when are you going to tell her?" he asked 

"Who says I'm going to tell her?"

"Aha, so you admit there is something to tell her," Duo accused. "You do like her. She's been here almost a year and she got to you. You're sweet on her."

"I don't have to listen to this," Trowa snapped as he got up.

"You didn't even threaten to kill me," Duo observed. "Hell, you're in love with her."

"Why would I be in love with Ed?" Trowa yelled. "You said yourself the girl's a few chips short of a motherboard. Why would I want to be with someone so…"

"Uh Trowa," Duo warned.

"…immature, she wouldn't know seriousness if it bit her in the ass?" he asked angrily.

"Ouch," Ed said from the top of the stairs. "That was way harsh, that hurt." Her eyes started to water as she hobbled away.

Trowa's eyes widened. He had no intention of hurting her just getting Duo to shut up.

"Look what you did," Duo commented as he started reading his comic again.

Trowa started to move closer to Duo as though he was going to choke him. "If I die you really won't have a chance of making it up to her," he replied without even looking up from his book.

"Damn," he sighed as he dropped into the couch


	4. Chapter Four

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 4

By Devon Masterson

"It's too quiet," Heero observed as he typed on his laptop.

"How can you say that when rooming next to Quatre and Faye?" Duo asked.

"Besides that," he said. "No interruptions from Ed IMing me from her terminal or Wufei trying to kill her."

"Yes Wu-man looks a bit on edge now that Ed's not trying to 'thwart his attempts at homicide.' Trowa looks like he usually does, but colder," Duo observed, "So what are going to do about this, Heero, old buddy?" 

"We have to get Ed back to normal…well close enough," Heero remarked. "Then we'll work from there."

"I can do that," Duo said as he stood up.

"You can do what?" Quatre asked as he came inside.

"Cheer Ed up," Duo answered.

"Take the food in the refrigerator to her," he replied. "I haven't be able to get her to eat all since everything happen. She won't even let me or Faye in."

"I'll take it up to her," Trowa volunteered as he walked in the door from his drive. 

The three pilots nodded and Trowa went into the kitchen to get the food and carry it up to her. He knocked on the door lightly. "Ed, I have some food for you," he called through the door. There was no response. "It's been a week. I know you have to be hungry." He heard a sigh from the other side of the door. The door swung open. Ed leaned against the door with her goggles over her eyes.

He gave a sigh relief at seeing that she was well and her ankle healed. "I'm glad you're okay," he said calmly.

Ed smiled and ran out of the room. "Today's Ed's birthday," she called out as she ran down the stairs. Everyone looked confused for a moment then smiled. _"Whatever it takes,"_ they all thought.

"Happy birthday, Ed," Quatre smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Where's Ed's presents?"

Duo looked around casually. "My present isn't ready yet. I'm going to go check on it," he commented as he got up.

"I'll be right back," Heero replied.

"Well then I guess mine will be opened first," Faye smiled. She picked up a large box. She had her own plan for drawing Ed out. Ed had been too quiet for too long and it was disturbing. The present was way better than the first one well it was until Quatre caught her making the plans. _"Might as well mold her into my image," _she thought as she handed the bouncing teen the present.

"Ooh," she remarked as took the present and quickly ripped it apart. She curiously held up a pair of thigh high boots, skirt, and suspenders.

"And that was supposed to be better?" Quatre asked Faye.

Faye smiled innocently. "I'm just trying to add a little bit of fashion sense to her life."

"You can open mine next," Quatre replied ignoring Faye's remark. He handed her a long box.

"Wow," she replied as she opened it. She held the telescope to her eye and looked all around the room as though she was exploring. "Thank you, Quatre." She hugged him and hugged the telescope to her chest.

"You're welcome, Ed," he smiled.

"Presents all finished now where's the cake?" she asked expectantly.

Quatre looked around casually. "It'll be here in a little while. We were going to surprise you but you beat us to it," he fibbed as he started for the kitchen to call a bakery. 

"Ed's birthday is so great," she sang as she twirled around with the gifts. She picked them up and ran off.

Quatre came out of the kitchen as she went up the stairs. "The cake will here in fifteen minutes. I put a rush on it," he said softly.

"I hope it was chocolate," Faye commented.

Quatre sat on the couch. "Good I guessed right." He ran his hands through his hair then looked at Trowa. "Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong," he said simply. "Her personality maybe as always, but her eyes are different."

"Oh everything will be fine once she eats some cake and Wufei tries to kill her again," Faye replied. "Don't worry so much."

The doorbell chimed and Quatre looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes exactly," he smiled as he got up.

"Ed'll get it," she called as she ran down the stairs in her new outfit. She patted her long braid in place and opened the door. "Hi," she said in a sing song voice.

"Hi, this is a special order for Mr. Winner," a young man said looking down at his last delivery of the day. 

"Ed's birthday cake, so exciting." She leaned over to look at the cake through the see through top as he put it down on the table. 

The young man looked up and smiled appreciatively as his eyes washed over her. "Is Ed your brother or something?"

"Ed is Ed," she answered. "Edward Wong Hau Pelu Tivrusky the fourth." She twirled gracefully.

The young man's cheeks grew warm as he watched her lithe body twirl about. "You're kinda cool, Ed. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Ed smiled.

"So how old are you, Ed?"

"Ed is eighteen today."

"Just became legal, huh? My birthday is today too, but I got shafted and had to work," he replied. "I just turned twenty-one. My name's Jareth."

"Have some of Ed's cake and we'll celebrate together," she suggested as she pulled him along.

"That would be great," he replied as he let her pull him along.

Ed giggled and Trowa coughed. "Jareth this is everybody. Quatre, Faye, and Trowa."

Quatre shook his hand and Faye smiled. Trowa nodded from his corner as he watched Jareth's every move.

"So what are you into Ed?" Jareth asked

"Everything," she remarked. "Ed loves the world and visiting systems."

"You're a hacker?" he asked.

Ed nodded. "So many exciting things for Ed to explore."  
Jareth smiled. "I hack a bit myself. Have you heard of Radical Edward? He's the coolest hacker on the planet, man. I love the crazy things he does. He has the coolest way of screwing with people. He's so cool."

Ed smiled as Jareth went on about her. "Ed is Ed," she said shyly.

"No way."

Ed blushed slightly. "Ed is Ed."

"That is so cool. I've got to see your system, I mean can I see it? What kind of interface do you use?" 

Ed smiled and pulled him up the stairs. "Come with me."

"This is so cool," he said they walked away. 

Trowa watched them walk up the stairs and followed suit.

"She sure moves fast. Must be the outfit," Faye remarked.

"I think this could get ugly," Quatre warned.

"Oh, he'll be all right, maybe this will make him admit it so we can all move on," Faye replied. 

"Maybe you're right."

"You know I am," she said then smiled mischievously. "I'm going to take a nice hot bath, want to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do," he answered affectionately.

"These goggles are so cool. It's almost like diving into the internet," Jareth commented as he tried to feel what his goggles showed him. "Wow."

"Ed can make you some if you like."

"Really? Thanks." He took the goggles off and handed them back to Ed. "I'm glad I had to work today. This has been the best birthday ever. I got to meet Radical Edward and she turns out to be hottest girl I've ever seen." He kissed Ed deeply. "Ouch," he said as felt his head. A small washer rolled to a stop on the floor. Jareth looked toward Trowa leaning against the wall in the hall.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to make the trash can. I need to work on my aim," he said coldly.

"Yeah, right," Jareth said lowly as he looked at Trowa evilly. He turned his attention back to Ed who stared at him shock. "I've been wanting to do that, sorry."

"It's okay," she replied. "Ed's just happy to be a normal girl."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Ed I think you're cool the way you are. It's part of your charm. Hey let's go to my house and you can check out my system and make suggestions."

"Okay," Ed replied as she stood up.

"Do you think it's wise to leave your party?" Trowa asked from the hall. "Heero and Duo will be any minute."

"Oh yeah," she said as she stopped.

"Well maybe another time then," Jareth suggested. "How about a movie tomorrow night?"

"A date?"

"Yeah sure it could be date and we go over to my house afterward."

"Ed would love to."

"I pick you up at seven," he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Later."

"Bye," she replied as she watched him leave. As soon as he was gone she twirled about the room.

"I can't believe you're going out with that guy," Trowa commented. "You hardly know him. You are too trusting, letting him kiss you…"

"What do you care?" she asked angrily. "You're not Ed's father and Ed's a few chips short of a motherboard who could possibly want her, but Jareth does. Stay out of my life." She slammed the door.

Trowa stalked down the hall to his room and shut it behind him. _"Why should I care who she dates? It's not like I like her or something. She's just a kid. So what if I am happier with her than I've ever been. It's just a passing feeling. She has her own life. Why did that bastard have to kiss her and move in on her? He can't possible make her happy or love her they way I could! The way…I could. When did it change from youthful enchantment to love?"_ Trowa smiled as he remembered a week ago when he carried Ed in hisarms. That was the day he fell in love with her and then lost her.

***

Ed walked down the stairs slowly at six forty-five. Duo looked up instinctively when he heard the gently footfalls thinking it was one of the guys. His eyes widened when he saw Ed walking towards him and sitting on the couch. "Where are you going?" he asked as he looked at her outfit.

"Ed's has a date," she said as she fiddled around nervously with them hem of her skirt. She was wearing short skirt with the short splits on both sides and white top.

"You're going to give Trowa a heart attack," Duo mumbled to himself. "You look great."

Ed smiled. "I'm nervous."

"Don't worry about it. You two have a lot in common and you're a great girl."

"Thank you," she said as she hugged Duo. The doorbell rang. "That's Ed's date."

"Have fun," he called as she ran to the door.

"Hi," Jareth greeted as she opened the door. "You look great. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," she replied as she walked outside and shut the door behind her.

A few moments later they pulled up to a small apartment building. "I thought you were taking Ed to the movies."

"I thought we stop by here for a moment," he answered. They went up the stairs to his apartment. "This is my place."

"Nice," Ed complimented as he shut the door behind them. She suddenly felt uncomfortable with the change in plans. "Is this your system?"

"Yeah, it's not as cool as yours," he replied as he moved closer to her. "But how about we look at the later."

"Ooh you have a ps2. Ed got one for her birthday too," She said as she moved away from him and inspected his game collection.

He came up behind her and turned her around. "How about we finish what we started before we got interrupted yesterday?" he suggested as he pushed her to the floor.

Ed struggled as she felt his hands roaming all over her. "I don't like this."

"You will, I promise," he replied as he kissed her neck.

"Ed wants you to stop," she said more forcefully as she tried to push him off of her. He only pinned her hands above her head.

"Is this another game?" he asked annoyed. "You dress as sexy as hell then turn me down to make me want it even more. You want me to take it, don't you?"

Ed's eyes widened as the gravity of situation took hold of her. "No, let me go," she replied as she butt him in the forehead.

"Ow," he cried out as he let go of her hands to hold his head. Ed pushed him off of her and started for the door when he grabbed her arm. "That hurt you, bitch." He slapped her and pushed her against the wall. He started lift her skirt when the door splintered from being kicked down. Trowa walked through the door holding a gun and pointing it at Jareth.

"What part of no did you not understand?" He asked angrily.

Jareth let Ed go and backed away. "Hey man, I thought she was playing hard to get. I mean look at her."

"When a woman says no I don't care if she's naked, she means no," he answered simply. "The only thing keeping me from shooting you right now is a sense of honor which you apparently do not have. Never come near her again or I will not show the same restraint and that is a promise." He lowered the gun and knelt next to Ed who was sitting on the floor in shock. He picked her up and carried her to the car then started to drive.

"Are you okay?" he asked moments later.

Ed nodded. "Why did you come?" she asked.

Trowa looked straight ahead at the road before them. "I figured he might try something."

"So you didn't trust me," she said softly. She balled her fist in anger, hurt, and frustration. "Ed can take care of herself. She's not stupid."

Trowa pulled off to the side of the road. "I don't think you're stupid," he said simply.

"Just a few chips short of a motherboard."

"It's not how it sounded," he explained. "I was just trying to get Duo to leave me alone."

"Then why did you follow, Ed?" she asked as her eyes flashed.

This was becoming hopeless. "Because I love you and couldn't stand you going out with that bastard," he replied indignantly.

"You love…Ed?" she asked softly.

Trowa's eyes widened as he realized that he had told himself in his anger. "Yes," he answered. 

Ed smiled shyly. "Ed loves you too." She leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately.

"How do you do that?" he sighed as he put his arm around her.

"What?"

"Just make everything seem insignificant and easy."

Ed giggled. "I don't know." She looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips then blushed.

Trowa flushed slightly as well. He tilted her chin toward him and kissed her deeply. He looked into her eyes as he pulled away and smiled.

"I liked that," she replied then grabbed him and kissed him again.

Trowa snickered as she broke away. "You really are something." 

Ed smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder again. "An alien."

An eyebrow arched curiously as he started to laugh and he pulled on to the road again. "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter Five

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 5

By Devon Masterson

AN: You may notice that this is starting to become more serious and that's true, but that is not going to stop Ed, Duo, and Wufei from doing something crazy. Every story needs balance, let me know if you still find this funny as it continues.

"So what's it like?" Duo asked as he leaned in closer to Trowa who was reading a book.

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked not looking up from his book. He had a feeling that Duo was about to say something to stupid.

Duo looked around casually to make sure no one was around. "Sex with Ed. You two have been sharing a room for two months now and I haven't heard anything sex related. So now I'm asking?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You are a pervert, Duo," he said calmly as he continued to read.

"I have to get my kicks some way," he smirked. "So how is it? I'm not going to believe you haven't done anything with her the whole time. You haven't gotten any since you broke up with Dorothy a year ago. I know you have to be backed up. It ain't healthy, man."

"Duo…"

"I'm serious, Trowa, I'd hate for you to kill the poor girl or at least have her walking funny," he continued. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "From what I remember or should I say I heard through the door, you were quite a wild man. I was proud of you, ya' know? I didn't know you had it in you…actually you had it in her."

"You're annoying me," he said simply as he stood to his feet. "Such a pervert."

"Yeah well you know you love me," Duo called after him. _"I guess this means no then. I pity Ed…but then again who knows I might have to pity Trowa."_

"Whatcha 'doin'?" Ed asked suddenly as she smacked the table playfully.

"Geez, Ed!" he called out as he grabbed his chest. "You took years off my life, you know that?"

Ed smiled and nodded causing her braid to shake. "You're silly, Dueyo."

Duo shook his head at the nickname she gave him recently. He was not too fond of it but coming from her it was not so bad. He would kill any one else that dared to call him that though. "You're one to talk."

She nodded in agreement then sat cross-legged on table. "Ed gets lonely during the day so Ed decided to go to school."

"Cool, now, I won't be so bored during the day," he replied as he went back to his hand held game. He then raised an eyebrow and shifted his gaze toward her. "I am a senior you know and you'd be a freshman. You would have to bend to my every will and desire to become the ultimate slave."

Ed's eyes widened in confusion not sure of what to say then smiled. "I trust you, Dueyo. Ed knows you wouldn't hurt her."

Duo nodded. _"Yeah and Trowa would kill me,"_ he thought as his eyes went back to the screen. "You're a good kid, Ed."

"Ed is grown up and not a kid," she replied with slight indignation. "Just a normal girl."

Duo snickered then got up. "You're a hacker that lives with five terrorists and a bounty hunter. You'll never be 'just a normal girl.'" He started down the hall. "See ya' later."

"Oh well," Ed sighed as she lay back on the table. A smile suddenly crossed her face as she saw and heard a small explosion. A trail of smoke snaked upward from the forest causing her to laugh hysterically. "Wu-man found Ed's trap." She sat up then jumped off the table to greet her foe that had been foiled yet again. In her opinion it was justice served for throwing her the lake yesterday and she knew he wouldn't see it coming.

The other gundam pilots joined her and raised an eyebrow as Wufei stalked out of the forest with black smudges covering him. "Barton, you need to control your woman. She booby trapped Nataku!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"So temperamental," Trowa sighed as he casually pushed Ed behind him before Wufei got any ideas. "You threw her in the lake yesterday so I believe you two are now even for this week."

Wufei had a look of humor pass his features at Edward flying through the air and into the lake. He had never seen her look so miffed it was quite entertaining. She had it coming for a long time from his point of view. His eyes narrowed once again. He would have to clean himself up then figure out what exactly she did to Nataku. "Damned woman," he mumbled as he walked inside. 

"You two never cease to amaze me," Trowa commented. He touched her hand affectionately.

"Crisis over," Heero replied, "I have work to do."

Duo and Quatre nodded as well and went back inside. Once they were alone, Trowa pulled Ed into his embrace and held her. "You know messing with Nataku might cause him to get out of hand?"

Ed smiled and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, boyfriend person."

Trowa looked into her amber eyes and smirked. She had been calling 'boyfriend person' ever since they admitted their feelings to each other. It was not the term of endearment one would expect from their girlfriend, but coming from Ed it was cute. She was so different from the other girls he encountered. She was open, honest, and not afraid to be herself no matter how weird that maybe. She had the habit of winning just about anyone over. He didn't know what it was about her that attracted him to at first. She did have an incredible body, but her personality was so distracting from it. _"Her whimsical nature that's what I love…"_ He touched her face affectionately. "Just be careful. He is a highly trained assassin and terrorist."

"Okay, boyfriend person," she replied. She kissed him again on the lips then slipped from his embrace. "Guess what?" she asked twirling around.

"You're going to college," Trowa answered. "I heard you tell Duo while I was walking up the stairs."

"Aw, boyfriend person ruined the surprise," she sighed. "Oh well, Ed will still have fun."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "College can be…complicated."

"Of course, Ed will be fine. Ed will be a college girl," she answered. "College girl, college girl, running all over the world."

Trowa shook his head in amusement, but he was still worried. Ed was not exactly normal average eighteen-year-old girl. She was going to stick out and he was not used to that. Part of him wanted to discourage the idea of her going to college, but he also knew that she needed the social graces acquired from hanging around people her own age. Blending in better was always a secret wish for her, he knew that, however; seeing her hurt when some rejected her did not want to see. _"At least I can keep an eye out for her."_

"Do you have your paper work done?" he asked.

Ed nodded the dived on top of Trowa. "Don't worry, boyfriend person, Ed will be fine, you'll see," she assured him as she looked down at him.

He smirked as he looked up at her with both eyes. "Okay," he replied.

"I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it, I was innocent this time," Faye said as she and Quatre walked outside. They both stopped short when they saw Ed and Trowa on the ground in an intimate looking position. Faye raised an eyebrow. "Well I never thought this would happen to me." She took Quatre's hand and pulled him in the other direction. He seemed to be in shock at the overall picture and was no good. "Take no prisoners, Ed." She called as they left.

Ed blinked for a moment then blushed furiously. She jumped up and backed away in embarrassment. They had been sharing a room for the past two months and nothing of consequence passed between them. True, there were a couple of make-out sessions, but nothing to that level and she thought nothing of it. She was an adult now and he was her boyfriend, why didn't he try? Why did she feel embarrassed about wanting to? "I gotta go," she said quickly then ran into the forest.

"Wait, Ed," he called out as he quickly sat up. He reached out to grab her fleeting hand, but she was too quick for him. _"She needs some time. We've never talked about this."_

***

Ed looked around excitedly as she watched students move in and out of buildings. It looked like the textbook college campus with green grass and tree-lined paths. Students sat in the yard of the school talking, studying, or just resting as she passed. It was perfect. "Let's see," she said lowly as she looked at her schedule. She had missed a week's worth of classes because she just decided that she would go to school, but she was sure that she could catch up easily. Her life as an undeclared freshman had just begun and there was so much to see.

"What's up, Ed?" Duo greeted as she walked up. He winked at her. "That's an interesting outfit you got there."

"What's wrong with it?" Ed looked down at herself and smoothed down her short pleated skirt. She had been advised that her 'school girl' outfit was appropriate wear for her first day. It looked all right to her though. The short, black pleated skirt and white t-shirt with her trademarked smiley face seemed perfect. Black and white was her favorite combination. One thing she was not always sure of was footwear, she was perfectly fine with no shoes, but over the last few months she had grown accustomed to wearing shoes. She did not obsess about them the way Faye did though. In fact, it was Faye's suggestion that she wear white thigh highs, Mary Janes, and black suspenders. She chose white socks and black Timberland boots, her Timberlands were her favorite after she saw Heero's ever present manila ones and they had the same basic taste in clothes. However, Faye would not let her leave the house until she at least wore the suspenders. 

"Nothing, you definitely have the sexy, cute thing working," Duo snickered. "Did Trowa see you this morning?"

Ed's eyes looked downward slightly. She avoided him most of yesterday and when she woke up this morning he had already left for class. One of the reasons that she even bothered to put together an organized outfit, instead of her usual black jean shorts and t-shirt, was she wanted to impress him. "I haven't seen boyfriend person today."

Duo put his arm around her affectionately. "Well you know how busy he gets. You can see him at lunch. Heero and Quatre are going to bring their homework to the lunch spot. It smelled so good too."

"It is good. Ed had a taste."

"What? No way, they gave you some!?" He asked incredulously. "Heero put a gun to my head and Quatre kicked me out of the kitchen. That is so not fair. Just for that I'm going to protest no more taste testing when they need me."

"More for me," Ed cheered as she darted off in the direction of her first class.

"Hey, I was kidding," Duo called as ran after her. _"She's the only one I know that can eat just as much as me."_ He finally caught up with her.

"Ed was only playing," she commented.

"With you I can't always tell. That's what I like about you, Ed, always a surprise," he replied.

"Duo?" a female voice called.

Duo cringed as he realized who the owner of the voice was. She had not bothered to talk to him in a year, not that he cared, and now she was going to start. "What is it, Dorothy?"

"I was just wondering when you became the good Samaritan. Taking high school girls around the campus."

"Ed's a freshman," Ed corrected.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Dorothy replied. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm though. It was obvious that the girl was a complete moron, Duo was dating her. She saw the way they chatted and him put his arm around her. She never would have believed that he would try and seduce an unsuspecting freshman. 

"It's okay," Ed smiled. She would ignore the comment and start fresh. "Edward Wong Hau Pelu Tivrusky the fourth, how do you do?"

Dorothy looked at the redhead before her with wide eyes then laughed. "Aren't you a girl?"

Duo balled his fists in anger at Dorothy's rudeness. Ed flushed furiously. "It's a wonderful name," she said lowly. It was the first time she had ever felt unsure of herself.

"Come on, Ed, I hate for you to get a case of bitchiness, I heard it catching," he sneered as he pulled Ed away from Dorothy. "I don't know why Trowa ever went out with that bitch," he mumbled angrily. 

Ed's eyes widened and she looked back at Dorothy as she was being pulled away. _"She used to be Boyfriend person's girlfriend?"_

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	6. Chapter Six

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 6

By Devon Masterson

Thanks, Lady Evergreen, for help with the majorsJ Nothing but love for ya, mami ;p

AN: Science terms 

1. Histology is the study of organic tissue *sneeze* 

2. Paraffin is wax to set the tissue in so that it can be sliced thinly

3. A fixative is a chemical that preserves tissue so that they won't atrophy while you're lazy. It allows you to come back to it days…weeks…months…years later

Trowa hung up his lab coat as he walked out of Histology lab. He looked at his watch and saw that it was after eight. He should have been home hours ago, but for some reason he decided to get ahead of himself and set his samples in paraffin instead of leaving them in the fixative. Lab ended four hours ago. He knew the real reason why. He had been avoiding her since yesterday. He did not know what to say to her. "What do you want?" he asked stopping short.

"Working late in the lab I see," Dorothy commented as she came up from behind him. "And just as astute as ever. It's good to know that you're still sharp even though your talents are being wasted here." She wrapped her arms around him. "Becoming a veterinarian isn't truly worthy of your time. You should be fighting on the side of peace as Preventer…"

Trowa pulled her arms away from him. "I have no desire to become a full-time Preventer," he replied. "Lady Une knows if she truly needs me that I will aid her, but I want a life outside of battles."

"How can you say that?"

"Quite easily," he answered as he started to walk away from her.

"Trowa." She stepped in front of him again. "I missed you. I believe I was quite hasty in letting you go."

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't let me go, I left."

"Minor details," she commented as she placed her arms around him once more, "don't you remember how good we were together, the nights we spent? I know you remember the times we had." Her hands moved quickly across his chest and then downward. 

"Stop," he said as he grabbed her hand. He stopped before she reached any spot that might even begin to tempt him. He did not want to continue on further into this trap. Ed was a forgiving soul, but he did not want to start defining her levels of anger. Girlfriends always find out.

Dorothy pouted and pulled away from him. Getting him back was going to take more than she thought. "Well no matter," she said as though she did not care. "I saw Duo today. You should have a talk with him. It is highly distasteful seducing freshman like he was and one so naïve. He rushed off before I could even save the poor girl."

Trowa shook his head as he realized what she was talking about. He walked around her. "Ed is **_my_** girlfriend." 

"Surely you jest," Dorothy replied, she started walking with him. "I'll take you back if you're that desperate."

Feeling his temper about to rear it's ugly head, Trowa looked at his watch. "You'll be late for class."

She stopped. "You know my schedule for this semester? I didn't know you still care," she smiled. He still kept tabs on her.

"I make it a point to know where you are so I won't be in the same place," he answered as he kept walking.

Dorothy raised an eyebrow as she watched him turn a corner. _"He'll be much easier to get to if I can get to the girl. There's no way he could be serious about her, she acts like she's eight years old. It'll be nothing to destroy her. This battle will be easy."_

***

Ed sat on the floor cross-legged with her goggles on her forehead. She was supposed to be researching information for her paper, but she could not concentrate. All she could hear was her Dorothy's laughter. From what she could remember she always wanted to be part of a family, the Bebop was the closest thing until she started getting transmissions from the wormhole. She fit in with these guys…mostly and she actually had a boyfriend. One thought kept nagging at her. _"For how long?"_

Suddenly she jumped up and tried to shake off the bad thoughts. "Ed just needs more stimulation," she said to herself. She walked to the wall, bent over then kicked into a handstand. "Much better." She sighed and started to walk around the room. She giggled, as her walk became unsteady.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked slightly amused at the sight of her walking around the room on her hands with her skirt flipped up. 

"Boyfriend person," she greeted as she fell over. She rubbed the side of her bottom as she stood up then pounced him. "Where have you been?"

"I was working late in the lab," he answered. Since they had been together it seemed that he was always on his back. "How was your first day?"

She thought back to this morning then dismissed it. "Ed had lots of fun, so many things to see. Ed missed you at the lunch spot."

"I was in the library and missed lunch," he commented.

Ed's eyebrow raised. "Ed worries about boyfriend person sometimes," she said as she leaned forward with her hands above his head.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly. He never really expected her to take charge like this. Now, here she was pressed up against him as they lay on the floor in what most people would consider an intimate position. She might not be ready for this; he had to stop her. He opened his mouth to say something and an apple was shoved into it. "Ed?" he mumbled.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away," she sang as she sat up. "Eat up!" she bounced on him slightly then smirked once he started eating. She laid her head on his chest and got comfortable.

Trowa finished the apple feeling, amazingly enough, somewhat revitalized. He wrapped his arms around Ed as she rested on top of him. He enjoyed these times where they could just lay like that. It was not often that he was not busy with something or she was not bouncing off the walls with Duo or Wufei. "Thank you for the apple."

"You're welcome, boyfriend person," she replied. She kissed him on the nose then pulled away. "Boyfriend person…do you find Ed attractive?" She flushed slightly.

_"What brought that on?"_ he wondered as he watched her fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "Yes, I do."

Ed smiled brightly then pounced him again. "Ed is happy! Happy! Happy!" she sang.

Trowa chuckled at her excitement. She was something else. "I'm glad."

"I love you," she said breaking from her song. She kissed him deeply. As the kiss grew deeper, she grew more adventurous. Her hands moved into his chestnut locks. She knew he always liked it when she ran her hands through his hair. Many times he drifted off to sleep in her lap while she did the seemingly casual act. Strong arms encircled her lithe body protectively in response. "Trowa," she sighed softly.

Emerald eyes widened in shock. A thousand warning bells were going off in his head telling him that he should stop. He quickly pushed her away breathing hard. "Ed.."

"What's wrong, boyfriend person?" she asked her eyes misting. "Didn't you like what Ed was doing?" 

_"Entirely too much,"_ he thought looking at the distraught redhead sitting across from him. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Ed asked, her amber eyes searching his green ones.

_"I don't want to take your innocence. I don't want to destroy what we have,"_ his heart admitted but he could not bring himself to tell her the truth. Trowa stood to his feet. "I have a lab practical to study for," he commented then walked out of the room.

Ed blinked several times. Her heart felt ripped in two by the rejection and she didn't know how to handle it. "Hey, Ed, something wrong?" Duo asked as he walked in. "Trowa was looking pretty intense when I passed him in the hall."

Ed painted a smile on her face. "Nope, Dueyo," she lied as she got up and danced around. "Everything is perfectly fine."

"Kay," he said only partially convinced. "Well, anyway, Heero's got dinner ready and he wants us to hurry up."

"Yummy," she exclaimed as rushed past Duo.

"Hey!" he called after her. He started down the hall. "Ed, you better leave me some." Ed giggled. "I mean it!" 

***

Ed turned the page of her textbook as she sat from her school study spot, the willow tree in the center of the campus. Her legs swung as she read further enhancing her whimsical charm. She closed the book and yawned. Over the past week, she made sure that she developed activities outside of the house. She had hardly seen Trowa since she tried to seduce him. "Things are not looking good," she said aloud.

"How on earth did you get up there?" Dorothy asked looking up. She shielded her eyes from the mid-afternoon sun.

"Like this," Ed answered as she preformed some elaborate acrobatics to get down from the tree.

"Well aren't we the little monkey?" Dorothy chuckled. "I see why Trowa's with you, you remind him of his days in the circus. He never could let go of his past."

"What does eyebrow girl want with Ed?" she asked innocently.

"Why you," Dorothy's sentence trailed. She took a deep breath to collect herself. "I just wanted to see how you and Trowa were doing."

"Oh?" Ed asked curiously.

"Yes, I know you two have only been together a few short months and I was wondering how you were holding up. If I remember carefully, Trowa has quite a healthy appetite. There were times…well many times that I…"

"Ed does not want to hear about this," she replied putting her hands to her ears.

Annoyed by her childish behavior, Dorothy stalked over to Ed and pulled her hands from her ears. Ed hissed at her for her trouble, causing her grip on the redhead's arms to loosen. "You are such a child and you really expect Trowa to honestly to love you? Why would he go ten thousand steps back when he can have me? Be a good kid and think about it, I hear that despite the way you look you're quite smart." Dorothy walked away leaving Ed standing in her aftermath.

"Yo, Ed. Earth to Ed. Hello," Duo commented as he waved his hand in front her face.

Ed blinked and looked into the concern eyes of Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Faye. The sun was starting to set in the western sky, how long had she been standing there?

Faye moved closer to her and poked Ed in the nose. "Are you okay in there?"

"Faye-Faye!" Ed called out and wrapped her arms around Faye. She needed the comfort right now.

Faye's eyes narrowed then softened. "She's fine. Probably got bored."

"I was getting worried there for a moment," Quatre replied.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "Well all we have to do, now is wait for Wufei and Trowa."

Heero shook his head. "He and Wufei are working on an ethics project. They said they'll be late."

"That's fine by me," Duo smirked. "I'll just eat their dinner. It's not like they'll miss it, especially Trowa."

"Ed will save some for boyfriend person," she interjected as she pulled away from Faye.

"You really know how to kill the fun," Duo replied. He rubbed her head. "But you're a good kid."

Ed's eyes widened slightly at his phrasing and she pulled away. "Ed's hungry."  


©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	7. Chapter Seven

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 7

By Devon Masterson

Saturday afternoon everyone rolled out of bed grateful for not having to go to work or class and having a lazy weekend. They all planned to go up to the mountains for the rest of the weekend as a kind of reward, a job well done. Duo yawned as he opened his door and walked out. He scratched his head as he tried to get the sleep out of his system. He stopped for a moment then sniffed. "That smells good," he complimented as followed his nose down the stairs. Once he reached the dining room, he saw the others already eating. A nice spread of bacon, pancakes, eggs, French toast, and orange juice sat on the table still nice and hot. "Well it's nice to know you left me some," he grumbled. He sat down and fixed a plate. "This is best you guys ever made."

Quatre and Heero looked at him then shook their heads. "We didn't make this," Heero replied. "The weekends are fend for yourself.

Duo looked towards Wufei. "I too can not take credit for this satisfactory meal."

"Was it you, Faye?" Trowa asked.

Faye laughed. "Me cook? 

"The onna has a point. It's much too good be a product of her hand," Wufei smirked.

"Hey, I could make something if I wanted to," Faye argued, "better than anything you could ever make."

"Where's Ed?" Quatre asked breaking in the middle of the two feuding housemates.

"That's a good question," Duo replied. He looked towards Trowa.

"She was gone when I woke up this morning," he answered. 

"Edward must be our mysterious cook then," Wufei observed. "You can never tell what that woman is capable of, she's insufferable."

"Oh you know if Trowa didn't snag her first you'd be after her," Duo teased.

Wufei flushed slightly. "Again, Maxwell, you prove how much of ass you are. Edward is a formidable adversary and the girlfriend of one of my best friends. It would be inappropriate to entertain such ideas, besides her personality is too distracting."

"Ed is right outside," Quatre informed the two bickering friends.

"Yeah and she's been sitting there for the last ten minutes," Duo commented. He had noticed her sitting with the patio chairs just before he and Wufei got into their exchange. "If she's sitting still for ten minutes or more she's online or zoned out. She's dead to the world and plus she's too far away to hear us." Duo took a sip of his orange juice. "You've got yourself a piece of work there, Trowa. She's a good kid."

"Thanks," Trowa replied.

Faye looked around the room as everyone fell silent with the slight shift in subject. She stood to her feet and placed her hands on the table. "It up to me then," she began, "Trowa are you cheating on Ed?"

Trowa looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, Trowa you have been acting weird the past week since Dorothy's been trying to hang around."

Trowa searched all the eyes in the room and all had the same look. "I am not cheating on Ed. I've just been busy."

A few sighs of relief were heard in the room. "Sorry to put you on the spot. It's just you been acting so distant lately. I'm just glad Ed hasn't noticed."

"Ed is more aware of things then you think," Heero commented. "She's very skillful in hiding her feelings. Don't let her personality distract you away room that."

"Since when were you so damn insightful?" Duo asked curiously. "And I thought Quatre was the empathic one."

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Baka," Heero muttered. 

"Yuy, has a point," Wufei argued. "Edward is very skillful in hiding her feelings."

"I think if she were really upset she would let us know. She's like the happiest kid I know," Duo replied

"Perhaps that is where in you are in error," Wufei remarked. "You keep referring to Edward as a 'kid.' She is only three years younger than us and is by no means considered a child except in personality, but you still classify her as a 'kid.' Did you ever once think that she may take offense to that?"

"You may be on to something," Quatre noted.

"I think if she wanted to be treated like an adult she should act like one," Faye replied. "I've known Ed for four years and she hasn't mellowed out in the slightest."

Trowa's attention waned from the conversation as he watched Ed sit on the patio, never once moving. He was worried about her. There was definitely something wrong, perhaps Wufei was on to something. "Let's talk about this later," he said as he saw Ed starting to stir.

The others noticed Ed's movement as well and changed the subject accordingly. Ed opened the patio door then walked into the dining room. She waved and smiled as she walked by everyone then went upstairs.

"I'll be back," Trowa said as he darted out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling," Quatre said lowly.

Upstairs Ed walked into the room and picked up her favorite towel. It had a large smiley face on it. She rubbed her cheek again it then sighed. "Ed we need to talk."

"I was about to take a shower," she replied as she stripped her clothes off and threw them in the hamper.

_"I?"_ he wondered. She only used the third person when she was emphatic about something. His eyes widened as he realized the new situation he was in. He shut the door quickly and looked away out of respect.

"Why are you looking away?" she asked. "You're my boyfriend and we share a room. You should know what I look like by now."

"Ed, why are you doing this?" Trowa asked looking into her eyes.

Ed moved closer to him and ran her hands across his chest. "Tell me to stop and you'll never have to worry about this again." She stood tip toed to kiss him.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her away gently. "Ed, this isn't like you. Stop."

"Okay, Trowa person," she smiled. The smile, however, did not reach her eyes. She then danced away from him and into the bathroom.

Trowa sighed as he heard the shower start to run. She was really starting to scare him. She had been tempting him a lot lately, but he didn't want to lose her.

***

Trowa walked up the stairs anxiously. He had never been away from Ed before. It was kind of nerve racking though he did not want to show it. He shouldn't have let her talk him into going without her. True, the vacation was somewhat relaxing and he had more fun than he thought he would, but it still would have been more fun if she came along. "Ed, I brought you a souvenir," he replied as he walked into the room. He frowned slightly as he saw the room empty. His frown deepened when he realized that all of Ed's things were gone. _"Oh god no."_ He looked around the room to see if there was any indication of her being forced to leave and saw none. He then heard a noise from across the hall. A sigh of relief passed over him as he realized that she was across the hall, but it was short lived. "Ed?" he called as he knocked.

The door opened and her head popped out looking around. "You're back," she smiled. She opened the door all the way and stood in front of him wearing black shorts and a green tank with "Ed" across the chest. It was one of her favorite possessions.

"Why did you move out of our room?" he asked.

Ed leaned against the doorframe. "I told you I would stop if you asked me to," she said slowly. It was taking an increased effort to talk this way, but she would get used to it.

"Why are you talking like that?" he asked. "You hardly ever talk in the first person."

"Ed…I decided there needed to be a change."

"I don't want you to change."

"That's not what you told Ed," she said pointing to his chest. "I know what you're thinking. You think I'm a kid, but I'm not."

"If you want to change fine," he replied, "but why move out of the room?" 

"I promised you would never have to worry about this again," Ed answered. She jumped onto her futon then sat cross-legged. "You broke up with me so it was not right to stay in your room anymore."

His hand tightened into a fist by his side. "I did not want to break up with you."

"Really?" she asked. She stood. "Then what do you want?"

"I want things to go back to the way things were."

"You mean me staying locked up here and you treating me like a kid? Or you and Dorothy and all the times you had?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suddenly. "You talked to Dorothy? Whatever she said was probably a lie."

"So you two were never together together?" Ed asked.

"That was in the past."

"Then why don't you make a move on me. I am your girlfriend and every time I try you stop me. It..it hurt Ed's feelings."

"Ed," he said softly as he moved towards her but Ed moved gracefully away.

"You find my personality distracting. I heard all of you talking at breakfast."

__

"Some how I knew Duo was wrong about her totally zoning out." He looked towards her and sighed. "Sometimes you can get a little out of hand."

Her amber eyes widened for a second. "Then it's all settled," she smiled.

"What's all settled?" he asked trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"The situation. I hope you and Dorothy are very happy together." 

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	8. Chapter Eight

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 8

By Devon Masterson

Dorothy Catalonia walked down the tree-lined promenade of the campus and smiled as she saw Trowa stalking towards her. _"My! He actually looks angry. I will have to put on my best charms."_ She straightened her outfit nonchalantly. "Hello, Trowa."

"What did you say to Ed?" he asked.

"It was nothing of consequence," she answered. "We merely had a girl talk about our experiences that's all."

"Where you causally told her about our past."

"A lady never kisses and tells. We just talked in general," Dorothy commented. "What's the problem? Did she dump you? You poor thing, children can be so fickle these days."

"Just stay from her and me," he replied.

"That will be hard to do being on such a small campus."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Trowa said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," she called out as she grabbed his arm. Trowa turned to her and gave her look that said 'what could you possibly want?' A gleam caught in her eyes as something caught her peripheral vision. "One last kiss. If you feel nothing then I'll leave you alone."

"No."

"Please," she replied as she moved closer to him.

"No," he said again and was about to move away when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to him. He pushed her away but not in time for further damage to be done. He froze as he stared at Ed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Ed said in shock.

"It's okay," Dorothy replied. "You should run a long now."

Trowa pulled away from her embrace. "Ed, let me explain."

"I know what's going on. Despite the way I look I am not stupid," she replied as she backed away.

Trowa moved closer. "It's not what you think."

Ed rushed forward quickly and pushed him to the ground. "Don't lie!" she exclaimed then ran off.

"I guess that leaves only you and me," Dorothy replied as she knelt beside him. "I know how you can make this incident up to me."

Trowa glared at her. "You and I are over. I love Ed."

Dorothy frowned at his stubbornness. "Fine, Trowa, keep your redheaded stepchild…if you can catch her that is," she spat as she walked away.

He shook his head to shake off the temptation. Shooting her out of anger would be in poor taste, but she was trying him. At least now, she would leave him alone and he could patch things up with Ed if there was anything left to patch up. 

Trowa walked into the house sometime later and stopped as heard the familiar click of a nine. He raised his hands and turned slowly not at all surprised to see Faye holding the gun to him. "What did you do to Ed?" she demanded. "She actually ran in here crying and she won't come out of her room. Quatre's been up there the last hour trying to get her out."

"Everything I didn't want to do," he answered simply.

Faye's eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

Trowa moved the barrel of the gun away from him. "This is something that we have to handle ourselves."

She lowered her gun. "If I didn't think you loved her I would have shot you, you know that?"

He nodded. He was well aware of all his housemates' capabilities and they were a dangerous lot, including Ed even though she had never exhibited any violent tendencies. But they were also his closest friends, they cared about him and they trusted him. He would find away to straighten this mess out. _"I have to get through to her,"_ he thought as he started up the stairs. As he got to the top of the stairs, he heard sounds of protest and then a door shut. Quatre and Duo turned toward Trowa. 

"You kissed Dorothy?" Quatre asked. "What were you thinking?"

"That was uncool, Trowa," Duo added. "Aren't you afraid of rabies or something?"

"She surprised me while we were talking and before I could get her off me, Ed saw everything," he answered. "I need to talk to her."

"Good luck," Duo said as he leaned against the wall. "She hardly talked to us. We got the bare details. And what's this about you breaking up? I wake up this morning and she's coming out of her old room and she takes off before I can ask her about it."

"I don't want to get into it right now. I need to talk to Ed."

"Come on, Duo, let's leave them alone," Quatre suggested as he pulled Duo away.

Trowa knocked on the door. "Go away, I'm busy," she called. He frowned. The last time she was mad at him she spent a week in her room, he did not have time for that.

"Ed, if you don't open the door, I'm going to break it down," he threatened. He sighed when he heard a gentle click a few moments later. He opened the door and saw her standing in front of him. She slid her goggles over eyes and sat on the floor as he shut the door behind him. "I love you, Ed."

"Ooh, I have e-mail," she remarked ignoring his comment.

_"Setting up bombs in an Oz base and fighting my way out before they explode is easier than this,"_ he thought. "I don't want Dorothy. All she's about is ambition and politics. You understand me, you actually make me laugh."

"Duo, sent me a funny one," she laughed as she read her e-mail.

"You make me happy," Trowa continued.

"Ooh, I may have won a million dollars," she smirked. "Junk mail, yum yum."

"Ed, listen to me," he pleaded. He was never good at these things. Quatre always mediated or the guys would know what he meant, this was very different.

"I'm busy call back never," she sang as she continued to check her mail.

Trowa sighed. She needed more time. "You mean too much to me to let you go that easy," he remarked then left the room.

She lifted her goggles once he was gone and sighed. He really poured his heart out to her. She was not sure if it was a clever ploy or he was serious, but his actions did warrant a closer look.

***

"Any change?" Quatre asked as Faye sat down.

She hook her head. "Neither one of them will come out of their room. Ed tries to act normal and Trowa…well he's Trowa."

"This will not do," Wufei commented. "Barton is the only one who has the stamina and will to tame that woman. He gives her balance."

Duo nodded. "Those two need to kiss and make-up or whatever they do before they drive me crazy. All of the silence in the house is not healthy, besides, Ed and I have a game saved on my memory card. It's a moral imperative that we finish it."

Heero shook his head. "They will work things out in their own time," he replied. "We just need to eliminate all outside interference." His eyes went towards Dorothy and her friends laughing as they walked to 'their' table.

"Is that Dorothy?" Faye asked.

"Yep, that's her bitchiness," Duo sneered. "If she wasn't a girl and I didn't want to get kicked out of school…hell just her being a girl…"

Faye stood. "Well I am a girl and I don't go to this school."

Quatre's eyes widened briefly. "Sweetheart," he called as she walked away. He stood to his feet when Wufei put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know I do not condone petty violence, but this justice served," Wufei replied.

Faye stalked over to the laughing bunch. She tapped Dorothy on the shoulder causing her to turn around. Her blue-violet eyes had a questioned look about them then widened as she saw a fist brought back. Dorothy slid across the ground a few feet as she held her face. "Don't mess with Ed."

"Damn!" Duo smirked as he watched the short exchange. "Quatre, you have to marry Faye."

Quatre looked towards Duo and the others trying to be appalled by the exchange, but was too proud of her to be successful. He would talk with her later right now he had to get her out of there, before she did something else to Dorothy. He swiftly walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "That was sweet," he whispered as he quickly removed her from the scene while everyone was still shock.

***

Trowa looked at a picture that Ed and he took together at the circus. It was the first time he actually went to the circus for entertainment. Everything seemed brand new and exciting when she was involved. He touched the picture of them siting on top of elephant. He remembered how it felt to have her arms wrapped around him as she yelled like a cowgirl.

It had been two days since the incident occurred and she was still ignoring him. She was also still talking in first person. At one point, Duo grabbed him by the shirt because he was on edge, and begged him to change Ed back. Everyone seemed worried about the distance between them. Then there was school, more guys, with less than honorable intentions, started to hang around her. Unfortunately since he was on probation with Ed right now he had to get his point across a different way. Also the guys had been helping out fending off admirers in Ed's presence. Out of her presence, Trowa put the word out that he would make anyone disappear who made a move on his girlfriend, it quickly got around that she was off limits.

_"Two days is enough time. I need to try again,"_ he thought as swung his legs around the edge of the bed. He looked up as the door opened slowly and Ed stuck her head inside of the room.

"Can I come in?"

"That's fine," he said calmly as he watched her come in and shut the door behind her. 

"I thought about what you said..."

_"God, I could use some good news this week…"_

Ed smiled. "I love you too, boyfriend person." She pounced him and hugged him tightly then sat up with her chin in his chest. "But you still don't treat Ed like a girlfriend all the time."

He touched her face gently as he realized why this had been blown so far out of proportion. "Is that you really feel?"

She nodded. "Ed loves you very much and is ready to…" She blushed furiously and laid her head on his chest to avoid the issue. Part of her wanted to cover herself up and hide, but she knew that would not make the feelings go away. 

Trowa lifted her head gently so that she could look at him. "I find you attractive, but I did not want to push you. I was afraid if I did, I would change you and lose you."

Ed shook her head. "Ed left her world for you. She…I would never leave."

"Ed…" his sentence trailed as he kissed her.

*.*

Duo walked down the stairs. There were some leftovers from dinner with his name on it and he ready to claim it. "Hey," he called out as he saw Ed sitting on the table with a laptop munching on leftovers. "That was supposed to be my midnight snack."

"Ed left you some," she said not looking away from the computer screen.

"Cool, good looking out," he smiled as he opened the refrigerator. It was only half of what he saved, but that was better than nothing. Even if she ate it, all he wouldn't care…too much. He was just glad things were back to normal and of course he now had something new to hassle Trowa about, he loved teasing his housemates. "You know Heero's going to blow a transistor if he catches you on his laptop."

Ed smiled. "This is Ed's laptop. Q-man bought it for Ed for her birthday."

Duo nodded then tried to peak at the screen. "Watcha' doin'?"

"Studying," she commented casually.

He smiled when he saw what she was looking at. "Stalking her is not going to work. You're going to have to come up with something better than that."

"Ed has a wonderful plan to get eyebrow girl."

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. Ed leaned over and whispered her plan into his ear. "That's vicious. I love it, welcome to the dark side, Ed. This will be priceless, need any help?"

Ed nodded and the two started to work.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	9. Chapter Nine

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 9

By Devon Masterson

AN: I had a number of people e-mail me wanting me to hurry up with the next chapter. It has been 2 months, sorry! But thanks to Yoake, Alice and to ULTRAnormalMAN or advice and the kick in the ass.

Two black clad figures crept across the lawn of a large estate cautiously from opposite ends, each making their way to their target. D stood close to the small edifice behind the house hugging it's stone walls, causing him to fade into the darkness. A guard walked by with a flashlight and swept to the area quickly then moved. "E, give me a twenty on your position."

"E is just arriving."

"How soon can you set up?" D asked into his headset.

"E will be ready in one minute."

"Good because the guard just went by and I need forty-six minutes to do what I have to do."

E nodded her head as her hands flew over the keyboard. "Security system disabled in five, four, three, two, one, zero…" 

~

A guard yawned and laid back in his seat. Staring at screens all night was not his idea of fun, just once he would like a little bit of action. But he could not complain, even though his employer was a psycho witch she paid him well even it was for just sitting around watching cameras all night while his partner patrolled. 

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes that threatened then frowned the garage that blinked for a moment. He picked up his radio and was about to ask his partner about it when he saw the corner of the timer still counting like normal. He watched a few more minutes then put his radio down. "Wishful thinking," he mused getting comfortable again. He could not think of why someone would steal the car anyway, it was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. 

"Everything look okay, Mike" the guard asked as he walked into the station.

"Same old same old, Joe," he replied putting his hands behind his head.

Joe sighed. "I guess it'll be another long night." He sat down beside his partner and pulled out the cards. It would be another hour before he made his rounds again. "Your turn to deal."

~

"..security system disabled. D, you have one hour then footage E looped will give us away."

"That should be more than enough time," he replied as he dropped to the floor silently and made his way to the yellow monstrosity. He smiled, "Piece of cake."

***

Duo and Ed walked into the dining room through the patio doors. It was late and they did not want to disturb anybody, least of all Quatre. He was a beast if he woke up to early. Faye and Ed were the only ones who could wake him and not have bodily harm threatened by him. Of course he would apologize in the morning and be embarrassed, but it was just freaky to see him so pissed. It made you realized this was the guy that went around blowing up several colonies because he was mad. As cool as he was, he was still a dangerous man. _"Maybe that's what Faye sees in him," _ Duo mused as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Ed's going to bed," she commented following him in the kitchen. It was four in the morning and they had eight o'clock classes. Their mission took longer than they expected. Dorothy did not go to bed until two in the morning instead of the usual midnight. She stayed most of the night working on a paper. Ed saw opportunity in this and acted accordingly, she did need some way to pass the time. It was Dorothy's problem if she did not print as soon as she finished, she should have been more thorough.

"Yeah, we had a long night, but it was awesome," Duo replied slapping fives with Ed.

"Thank you, Dueyo," Ed said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey, it was a moral imperative," he replied holding her for a moment.

"What are you two doing?" Trowa asked as he walked into the kitchen. His eyebrow was raised in annoyance. Ed had been gone all night, where to he did not know and when he came into the kitchen to get a drink of water he saw his girlfriend in the arms of one of his best friends. The picture did not bode well especially to a protective boyfriend early in the morning. 

Duo thought for a second then pulled away from Ed. He would inform Trowa next time he sneaked around with her pranking people. The situation did look just plain wrong and he would have been upset if the tables were turned. "Just being our usual innocent selves."

Trowa's expression softened to that of amusement. "What did you do to Wufei?"

"Nothing I swear," Duo replied holding his hands up. "Tro-man you look stressed. You and Ed need to spend some time alone." He pushed a confused Ed into Trowa's arms. Her face suddenly became crimson as she caught his meaning. "You two have fun and remember there are people sleeping. Night."

Trowa shook his head, it was not worth saying anything, and Ed buried her face into his chest. "He goes to far sometimes," Trowa said soothingly as he held her.

"Ed is fine, boyfriend person," she remarked smiling at him. She was still shy about the new aspect of their relationship, but she knew how to put an end or at least a cap on the teasing. 

"Where did you and Duo go?" he asked.

"On a mission," she answered. "Ed wants you to be surprised." She tapped his nose affectionately. "It's sleepy time."

"I'm not tired anymore," he replied. After being up all night waiting for her, his desire for sleep left. He would just catch up on some work that he did not get to earlier.

Ed shook her head, she knew what he was thinking. "It's sleepy time not study time," she said emphatically then took his hand. "Ed thinks Duo is right. Boyfriend person is stressed."

***

Trowa covered his face nonchalantly as he stifled a yawn. Duo, Heero, and him were sitting under a tree waiting for the others show up. He could hear Duo snicker as he guessed the reason for slight sluggishness. Yes, he had been up half the night worrying about Ed and spent the other half letting her make it up to him. It was not like it was his idea, but then he did not try and stop her either. He had been debating on whether or not to skip the rest of the day and take a nap, but Ed and Duo insisted that he and the others stick around in case something interesting happened.

"You should pace yourself," Heero advised as he looked over his textbook for his cooking exam. 

"I know," he said simply.

"Since we're on the subject I have to know…"

"Ed said if you continue to bother me about it she would make your music archive disappear," Trowa interrupted causally while opening his book.

Duo's mouth clamped shut. He spent the better part of his life collecting the vintage music and he knew Ed would do it too, though at some point he would get it back. "What about side comments here and there?"

Trowa shook his head. "Such a pervert," he sighed as the others came up. He put his book down, maybe now they would get some straight answers from Duo and Ed.

"So are you now going to tell us why were here?" Wufei asked once they met up with the others.

Ed smiled and sat in Trowa's lap. She looked at her watch. "Any minute now," she replied as she pulled out a small remote control.

"You didn't do what I think you did?" Faye asked. Ed smiled and snuggled up against Trowa trying to get comfortable for the show. Faye smirked then sat down. _"This I have got to see."_

Duo pulled out a camcorder from his backpack. If it was even half has funny as they thought it would be, he would put the footage online and sell it. He hit the record button just as they heard tire screeches in the distance. The others looked at him each trying to draw their own conclusion. 

"Oh my god," Quatre said in shock.

~

Dorothy jumped into her car and tore down the street. She was late. She had to re type over half of her paper because the part she typed last night got stuck in the Wingdings font. She had never been so pissed in her life. She threw the computer out of the window leaving her to use a laptop. A loss of composure was not normally her style, but every since she and Trowa broke up things have been screwed up. She thought by leaving him she would have moved forward with better insight, but she ended up realizing how much he meant to her. Now he was with the redheaded twit and he was happy, happier than he was with her. 

__

"It won't last long," she thought as she pulled out her lipstick. She would worry about her romantic situation later. She was over two hours late for class. It took quite a bit of negotiating to get her professor to accept her paper late. Fortunately, he was not very technologically oriented and understood her pain about her paper. What pissed off her more than anything was that no matter what she did, the regular font would not change, even when she copied and pasted to a blank document. It was perfectly horrible, she did not know how it could get any worse.

"After I turn in my paper, I'll see what he is up to," she said to herself as she came to a stop at the red light. She adjusted the mirror as she began to apply the light pink lipstick to her lips. A sudden jolt shook the car causing her to mess up and apply her cheek as well. "What in devil is going on?" she asked looking around. There was only one car in front of her but it was not close enough to have hit her. 

A forked eyebrow raised as she reached into her bag beside her for a handkerchief. She was jolted again this time causing to fall practically into the passenger seat as the light turned green. To her horror her car sprung to life and peeled out, plastering her to the back of the seat as she tried to sit up. 

Her car took on a life of it's own as it sped and hopped down the street with the horn playing _La Cucaracha_. Every time she tried to sit up she would get knocked back into the passenger seat. Her world start to spin and become distorted as a wave of nausea passed over her. "Oh, god," she replied covering her mouth. She was never one for a lot of jostling around that's why she took up fencing instead mobile suit battling. She would not be able to take too much more before the last thing she ate decided to revisit. 

The campus started to come into view as she decided to jump from car out of sheer desperation. She reached for the passenger side door after struggling to pull herself all the way into it. Just as she reached for the latch on the door, the car stopped hopping down the street and became calm. "Thank, god," she sighed as she breathed heavily and sat up. Her eyes suddenly widened as got a glimpse of the dashboard console. A large yellow smiley face cackled then she heard the engine start to rev up again as she reached for the latch.

~

"What in the world?" Wufei asked in shock as Dorothy's car whizzed past them. Everyone nearby could hear her screaming and yelling as her car started doing donuts in the parking lot. _"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," _ he thought as he started to snicker then decided he could afford to abandon decorum this time and fell to the ground laughing.

Duo nearly fell over in laughter and would have, it were not for him holding the camera. It way funnier than they imagined, especially with Dorothy's high pitched squeals about how she was going to be sick in the background. Screw Ebay, he was selling the footage direct. His only regret was not having a live feed. "This is too much," he laughed.

Heero raised an eyebrow then causally covered his face to hide his obvious amusement. Even he could not resist, but he was not about to let everyone else know that.

"I can't believe this," Quatre replied with mock mortification as Faye fell into his lap in uncontrollable laughter saying that she wanted a copy of the tape in between laughter and breaths. He look in the opposite direction trying not to laugh though quite a few chuckles escaped him.

Ed smiled quite proud of herself as she watched the others laughing. Trowa buried his face amongst Ed's crimson locks. She could still feel the humor from him as his body gyrated in fits of laughter though he was trying to maintain his stoicism. "Ed is glad you like," she giggled as she gave the remote control joystick another hard left.

Dorothy's car turned sharply out of the donut it was in middle of and nearly turned over. It gained speed once again and the thick eyebrow girl thought about performing her last rites for herself as she felt the car skid sideways. "Shit!" she screamed she slid toward the pavement, sure that her car was going to roll into a building or at least o to the lawn. She wished she wore her seatbelt right about then instead of worrying about wrinkling her clothes. She took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. She was face her fate gloriously. _"I'm coming, grandfather,"_ she prayed then suddenly slammed into the driver's side as the car stopped on a dime by the curve.

Blue-violet eyes widened for a second. She stopped again. This time before the car had any other ideas she pulled the latch and jumped out. She kissed the ground as she fell to her knees panting then crab-crawled away from her once most cherished possession as quickly as she could. It was hell on wheels now, she would have it towed, junked, and the person responsible for her trip downtown would pay.

"I can't stand it," Duo replied as he put the camera down and allowed his composure to fall away. He got the best parts. She looked priceless bouncing down the street with _La Cucaracha_ playing on the horn, screaming in terror, and kissing the ground with lipstick smeared across her face. Absolutely priceless, but he would find one anyway. 

"And now for the finale," Ed smiled. She hit the red button on the remote once everyone was far enough away from the car. The car shook for a moment then became still as the transmission dropped pulling the car downward. All four wheels rolled in different directions as the horn belted a warped _La Cucaracha_ for the last time then died.

Duo's eyes widened that was not part of their plan but it was hilarious regardless. He fell to the ground in a new fit of laughter. His only regret was that he wished he could have got it on tape.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	10. Chapter Ten

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 10

By Devon Masterson

AN: Thanks for the advice in your reviews;p This gets limey, 

Dorothy walked through the campus with a scowl on her face while every one looked pleased that exams were over and graduation was eminent. She could not care less. There was only subject that got her total focus now, Ed. The blond knew she was responsible for her trip to school and the destruction of her car, but she could not prove it. 

She did not like how the redhead looked so comfortable perched on top of Trowa laughing at her ordeal in fact they were all laughing at her even Trowa, though he was trying to hide it. She had never seen him laugh before in all their time together. The only other expression she ever saw in him, when they were together other than his usual one, was satisfaction. 

__

"Trowa won't be around forever, but until then I need to find something," she thought as she entered the parking lot. She stood in front of her new car and sighed, she missed her other one. A yellow, vintage Pontiac Bonneville sat in her usual parking space. Yellow was her favorite color and she loved large old cars. She waved a small device over the car and a green light flashed signaling that the car was safe to drive. 

"There has to be a way," she grumbled as she got into the car and leaned up against the window. A long chestnut braid caught her attention and she rolled the window down and crouched down in the seat so she could see and not be seen.

"So Ed what are we going to do this summer?" Duo asked.

"Ed doesn't know," she answered, "but she'll think of something."

"Cool," he replied putting his arm around her. "We make a great team. The way we got Dorothy. That was hilarious, my site is still receiving hits. I've made five thousand bucks. That's a nice chunk of vacation money, half of it yours you know."

"No thanks, Ed is fine," she smiled. She had her own copy of the event that was enough for her. "Thank you for helping Ed." She hugged him.

"No problem," he said holding her. "I had to help you and Trowa out besides that bitch had it coming to her for a long time."

"Vroom. Vroom," she replied pulling away from him and started dancing around then she started to hum _La Cucuracha_.

"Ed, you are so weird," Duo commented as he started walking again, "you're my kind of chick."

"Dueyo is weird too, my kind of chick," she said before darting away.

"It doesn't go the other way," he called. He shook his head and walked after her.

"Interesting," Dorothy smiled as she sat up.

***

"Edward!" Wufei called in the distance.

Ed chuckled. "Wu-man found Ed person's trap." They were at a stalemate.

"You know, Ed, you and Wufei's attacks on each other are getting a little old," Faye commented as she sunned herself. "Could you two to step it up a bit?"

Ed nodded stiffly then smiled. She could see Wufei stalking towards her dripping wet from being ejected from his gundam and into the lake while doing some tests. "I see Barton hasn't cut you down yet?" he observed looking up at her from the ground. She was netted to the wall about ten feet off the ground to the back of the house. "He must be slipping," he said before going inside.

"Hey, Ed you got some mail," Duo called as he walked outside and looked around.

"Oooh," Ed replied as a small switchblade sprung from her hand. She cut the rope. "Ed wants to see."

Duo looked up and dropped the mail just before catching her in his arms. He shook his head then smiled. He absolutely had to take the shot. "I always knew you would fall for me, Ed." He left her down from his embrace. 

She quickly picked up the mail and tore into it. "I got in. I got in," she said jumping up and down. 

"Got in where?" he asked.

"Ed is going to Brazil for three weeks," she replied spinning around. "Brazil, Brazil. Things to see, time to fill."

"You sighed up for that too?" he asked. She nodded. "Cool now I have someone to annoy while I am there."

"Dueyo sighed up too?" 

"Of course, why would I miss a chance to see Mardi Gras. Parties, half-naked girls, and all the beer I can drink," he answered then smiled. "I can't wait 'til we leave next week. We'll hit all the parties and all the bars. I'll take you around, Ed. I better buy some accessories," he commented then leaned in closer. "Protection is important." 

Ed looked at him curiously as he left trying to figure out what kind of accessories he would need that would protect himself while he was Brazil. He sounded like he intended on having a good time, maybe he was going to take his gun with him just in case. She would worry about it later. "Fay-Fay!"

Faye sat up and pushed her sunglasses up on her head. "Yes, I know, Ed you're going to Brazil for three weeks with Duo," she said as she stood. Ed-free for three weeks, what that be like? "We should go shopping you 're going to need some things."

"Accessories for protection?" she asked.

Faye looked at her then shook her head as she put two and two together about what Duo must have commented about. "Only if you want Trowa mad at you." 

Ed shook her head. She did not want that, but she did not know why he mad about her having protection. He seemed worried about her sometimes, she would have to ask him about it. "Fay-Fay will help Ed!" she replied pulling Faye into the house with her.

Later that night, Trowa sat up in bed looking at the letter that he got from the school in France he applied to. He had been eagerly awaiting the letter six months ago when he started to the application process, now he dreaded opening it. Leaving the guys was one thing, they were used to seeing each other on both a sporadic and consistent basis, leaving Ed was another. She was starting to fit in and he did not want to take her away from that, but he did not want to leave her behind. Four years was a long time and it would go by twice as long if he was worrying about what she was trying to get into and who was trying to get into her. 

Then there was the thought that the guys would look after her, but he was not too keen on that either. Actually there was only one friend that he was actually worried about and that was Duo. Duo was great friend and soldier, but he and Ed had entirely too many things in common. After awhile when Ed would start to get lonely, he would get tempted. He was very much a realist and knew that anything could happen given the right circumstances, even if Duo was one of his best friends. There was already an attraction there, he knew that much already. He didn't fault him, Duo was a man and Ed was attractive, very attractive, but he also knew the braided man well enough that he had an extreme sense of respect for his friends. 

Still that did not keep a few jealous thoughts from nagging him from time to time. He wished that he had rapport with Ed the way Duo did. He would use the mini vacation before his internship as a chance to spend more time with her. He could spend the next four weeks with her before he was up to his ears in work on the road with the Red Triangle Circus for the rest of the summer. 

He placed the letter in the nightstand as the bathroom door opened. Ed jump into the bed wearing one of Trowa's rarely seen t-shirts. "Boyfriend person," she sighed before kissing him lightly. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked. He hated guessing games, but he knew it would suffice if he just went on and just asked.

"Ed got into the exchange program," she said proudly.

"What exchange program?" he asked sitting up. This was first time he had heard about it.

"For three weeks Ed is going to be in Brazil, yeah," she answered hugging him.

"Brazil? Three weeks?" he brow furrowed slightly.

"Ed asked boyfriend person and he said he would look into it," she answered then smiled.

Trowa thought for a minute, the conversation was vaguely familiar. He should have followed up more closely. "Congratulations on your accomplishment."

Ed smiled. "Ed wishes boyfriend person would come with her," she sighed then smiled. "There are five spaces left, boyfriend person can go if he wants to. It will be more fun with three."

"Who else is going?" he asked curiously.

"Dueyo is going with Ed," she answered. "He's buying accessories for protection…" Trowa choked in surprise. "…Ed does not know what he needs protection from, but she will find out when they get there."

"I'm coming with you," Trowa replied. "I'll take care of it tonight."

She pounced him. "Ed already did this afternoon." 

__

"Her reading my mind is something I thought would never happen," he mused as he looked up at her. He could see a faint flush in her cheeks. There was more to her pouncing him than it being just GP. Just about everybody in the house had been stressing over exams the past threes weeks. It had been awhile since they were last…intimate. He started to feel it getting to him as soon as exams were over. He had a sudden need for something now he knew what it was. "Thank you," he said letting his had innocently stroke her thigh and derrière.

"You're welcome," she replied softly as she kissed him lightly

Sex with Ed was something of a phenomenon. It was obvious that she had quite a bit of energy to spare. Trowa always wondered just how much she had…he still didn't know, but he had a better idea than anyone else would ever know. She was different when they were together together. She was sexy like someone who did not know her would imagine her to be, but at the same time maintained an innocence about her. She was quite an enigma to someone who spent the better part of their lives reading people. It was one of the things he cherished about her, that and how she managed to stay in love with life. He found it endearing, he was never completely sure what she was going to do. 

Trowa sucked in his breath as he felt Ed nibbling on his ears. He always loved that and she exploited that fact every chance she got. She laughed lightly tickling his inner ear with her breath then she whispered something naughty to him. That was straw the broke the camels back. "Oh really?" he whispered as he rolled over on top of her. "We'll see about that."

Ed raised an eyebrow in challenge then smiled as Trowa's control slipped.

*.*

Duo looked towards the ceiling and smirked. "They have got to be the weirdest couple of I have ever heard of," he remarked. "They make it impossible to tease them. Who ever heard of quiet sex? The more noise the better."

"Not every one thinks like you," Heero replied playing FreeCell on his laptop. He was having an eight game winning streak.

"Some people actually think," Wufei snorted from the corner of the room not taking his eyes off the chessboard.

"I am not going to get into this one," Quatre replied moving his rook to take Wufei's bishop. He was glad that Faye was out running some 'errands' he was already blushing enough as it was.

"It's just eerie," Duo commented ignoring Wufei's unsolicited two cents. The guys gave a couple of 'think about who we're talking about' looks. It was strange that they did not actually hear too much noise, but most of them looked at as being considerate which none of them could admit to being every single time they had 'company.'

"Why do you care so much, Maxwell?" Wufei asked. "Jealous?"

Duo threw his comic book down the table and stood, causing everyone to pause in their actions. "That is not even funny," he replied before walking out.

"Hmm," Heero said curiously. "Looks like you struck a nerve, Wufei."

"Apparently," Wufei observed.

Quatre frowned. He had been saving this move, but he was in a hurry. He moved his knight toward the trapped white king. "Checkmate," he said before standing. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Inconceivable." Wufei muttered as Quatre walked off. He did not even see that particular side of attack, more meditation was needed.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 11

By Devon Masterson

AN: The music I am using for this chapter is _What Comes Around by _Ill Nino. -_-; Yes, I am making a vid with that one, how did you guess? Am I that transparent? But trust me it will fit later in the chapter and in the next chapter

"I have nothing to say, but I feel like my mouth is open…" Duo sang as he worked under the hood of his vintage mustang. He managed to find it an old salvage yard during one of his many treasure hunts. It was pretty bad off being nearly a hundred years old, but he could get anything running. All it needed was lots of love and his brand of magic. He already put over a year's worth work and thousands of dollars into it. He knew it would be worth way more once he was finished, an estimated 3.5 million, but he had no plans of selling it. It was his baby. 

"Does that even run?" Quatre asked as he leaned in the doorway watching the braided man. He gave him sometime alone before he decided to probe information from him.

"Of course it does. I dropped a brand new engine in it months ago! It just doesn't run far. I have to rework the computer system. Cars haven't changed that much since this baby was new, but it still needs a lot of work," he answered proudly.

_"I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the way you think you're real…"_

"What is that noise?" Quatre asked frowning.

"Hey, that's classical music in it's most perfect form," he answered walking over to his CD player and turning it up. "This is Ill Nino. You have to heard of them."

Quatre shook his head. "Sorry."

Duo sighed and turned the CD Player off. "Well they were a one hit wonder. I'm going to have to educate you on the finer points of music. Sometimes I think the only person that understands me around here is Ed."

At the mention of her name, Quatre's countenance became more intense. "I want to know what happened in there."

"I figured you came in here to interrogate me," Duo replied going back to his work. "I guess I might as well start talking now, before you start the Jedi mind tricks on me. You and Trowa are famous for that you know."

Quatre smirked. He was known to be persuasive, but Duo did not have to over dramatize things. "Is there something between you and Ed."

Duo gave a look of surprise. He did not expect him to be so direct. "Not so loud," he remarked looking around. "Ed's one of my best friend's. She has everything a guy could want; a nice personality and a nice rack, but come on!"

Quatre flushed. "Sorry, I guess when you stormed out…"

"Q-man, listen. I love Ed like a sister but there two things standing in the way; Trowa and I… have my sights set on someone else. I know I flirt with Ed and all, but it's just to get a rise out of her. She knows that and it's cool," he added. "But what I don't need is Wufei putting ideas in Trowa's head. We all know Trowa's Batman and is always hiding in the shadows, He's worse that Heero. He's already been looking at me funny every since he caught us in the kitchen the night we pranked Dorothy."

"I understand," Quatre replied. He smiled at the fact that the classical allusion the braided man used was not lost on him. He remembered having to sit through a Batman marathon and knew that masked hero was known for his quick wit and stealth. "So when are you going to tell Catherine how you feel?"

"Geez," Duo sighed shaking his head. "I don't even want to know how you know about that. I just gotta know if Trowa knows."

The Blond smiled; he still had not lost his touch. "As far as I know, he doesn't know, but with Trowa it can be hard to tell."

"I think he would have killed me by now," Duo muttered. "Hand me a three-quarter wrench will ya'?"

Quatre looked into the tool cabinet then produced the desired tool. Despite the way his room looked, Duo was very organized. It was kind of eerie how particular he liked to have his stuff. Some people say they have a system and it's just justification, but he really logically threw things in a certain place. His garage was the most organized place he ever encountered; not even Wufei could say anything about it. The blond smirked as he thought about how Duo explained that as much as he loved chaos he could not work in it; it interfered with his constructive creativity. "Here."

"What's so funny?" Duo asked taking the wrench.

"Nothing," Quatre answered. He heard a car coming up the front driveway. "I think Faye's home."

It was Duo's turn to smirk. "Well make sure you two have enough strength to make it to the club this time. This is my night and I want to live it up."

A slight flush crossed his features. "Don't worry," he commented. "It's your graduation party. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

%%%

"Now this is a party," Duo replied as he sat at the table and finished off the last of his drink then smiled. His smile became less brilliant as he looked in the stoic faces of Wufei and Trowa. "Oh come on, even Heero's out on the floor dancin', albeit with his closet girlfriend he thinks we don't know he has."

"Anything to shut you up, Maxwell," Wufei commented as he spotted the lady he was nonchalantly looking for by the bar. He left the table.

Duo grinned then looked back at Trowa who sat with his arm draped around Ed, who looked somewhat bored. This was the first time all of them went to a club together since the girls came to live with them. He sighed inwardly the only way he was going to get Trowa to not be so stiff and help Ed out would be to get himself in a bit of trouble. "Fine, if you don't want to have fun at **my party**," he began over emphasizing the last two words, "then don't let Ed suffer. Come one, Ed let's dance." He took her arm and whisked her away before Trowa could stop them.

Ed started to giggle as Duo held her close to him during the dance. She had a feeling of what he was to about do, but she was little nervous. She did not want make Trowa mad, but he did need to relax a little where she was concerned. She had grown used to people looking at her oddly since she was young, however, she was only faintly aware that looks had changed. "This is fun," she laughed. "This is Ed's first time."

"Well then I'll be gentle," he replied winking and pulling her close to him. True the type of music playing called for the closeness, but there was very little space between them. Duo could see the look on Trowa's face as he stood and made his way towards them. He smiled, dipped Ed lowly and whispered lowly in her ear while they were horizontal. "Here comes your new dance partner right on schedule." He straightened then spun her around so that she ended up in Trowa's arms once he stepped into range. "You guys owe me, I'll just put it on your tab. Later." He started off for the middle of the dance floor.

"Dance with me boyfriend person," Ed replied putting her arms around him and pushing herself close to him the way Duo had done, but with no space between them.

Trowa put his hands around her waist. He felt like an idiot for falling into Duo's trap so easily. He had never been so easy to read before, but these days it seemed like everyone was doing it. Duo was right, they should have fun. He smiled as a seductive salsa song came on. "Let's try something new," he said lowly as he lifted her leg to his hip.

"Ooh," Ed smiled in surprised.

Faye twirled in Quatre arms and smiled at him flirtatiously as he pulled her close to him. The two started to move back in forth seductively to the salsa rhythm. They made perfect dance partners as they anticipated each other's movements. Neither knew whether it was because they knew each other so well or whether it was just the sensuality of the moment, but they were good together. She was definitely going to enjoy having him all to herself for the three weeks everyone else was in Brazil. Ed was the reason they would have some peace for three glorious weeks, she managed to get everyone into the program and of course there was some coercion from Quatre.

"Well," Faye said coyly as she stared into Quatre's ocean eyes. He grinned mischievously. She had not seen such a deep dip coming. His hand trailed the side of her firm derrière and down the leg that she extended while he moved his hand along. There were a few whistles from a few males that stopped dancing to watch the couple. "Aren't we in a mood?"

Quatre gracefully jerked her upward so that her ankle was on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a few guy's eyes widen and their mouths drop. "Just maybe," he replied as he let her ankle down slowly.

"I'll see what I can do about that later," she replied as they started moving again. 

"Get a room," Duo teased as he danced his partner near the couple then pointed towards the other side of the dance floor. "Get a load of Ed and Trowa."

Quatre and Faye looked towards Ed and Trowa; they had a small circle around them as they danced seductively against each other. "Ed has come a long away," Faye commented. "Trust me."

"Another happy couple courtesy of Duo Maxwell," he said twirling his partner around then bowing extravagantly. He then pulled his partner in his arms and dipped her lowly. "Don't do anything I would do," he smirked as he pulled his partner across the floor in a dramatic fashion before settling her right again.

"That leaves just about everything," Quatre said to Faye raising an eyebrow.

Faye took his hand and led him off the dance floor. "Then let's see if we can figure something that he wouldn't."

What Comes Around by Ill Nino

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	12. Chapter Twelve

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 12

By Devon Masterson

Ed sat down on the cement beside Faye's lounge chair by the pool. "Did you have fun last night, Ed?" Faye asked yawning a bit. She and Quatre had had a long night.

"Lots of fun, Ed can't wait until the next time, being with boyfriend person is always fun."

"Having a steady man is more interesting than I thought it would be," Faye admitted. She smiled as started thinking of the exploits that she and Quatre had been involved in, in and out of bed. 

"Faye-Faye?" Ed asked as she poked the older woman's cheek curiously.

"Stop it," she replied pulling away then looked at Ed. "You know we never had the talk. I know it's a little late, but it's important."

Ed smiled. "Ed already had the talk with Spike person and Jet person when Ed was thirteen."

"Oh really?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "They didn't try anything did they? They can't be quite perverted especially Spike."

Ed flushed and shook her head. "Ed asked Spike and Jet person because there was no one else and Ed needed quick answers."

"You needed quick answers…?" Faye repeated almost as if asking a question when understanding came to her. Ed must have started going through her first change into womanhood. "So Trowa is your first?" Ed nodded with a smile and Faye leaned in. She never would have thought she would ever ask Ed what she about to ask. She always thought Ed would be goofy and single the rest of her life, but she was still curious. "Does Trowa do it for you?"

"Do what?" Ed asked lowering her voice like Faye.

"You know," Faye replied. Ed shook her head and Faye sucked in her cheeks in annoyance. She always hated it when she had to spell everything out; it was a good thing she wasn't the shy type. It came in handy in times like this. "Does Trowa satisfy you? You know make you come, climax, whatever you want to call it?" 

Faye expected Ed to flush furiously like she normally did with personal matters, but she only smiled. "It's wonderful," she answered simply. It was one of those answers that told everything and at the same time nothing. It left a lot to the imagination that was all Faye needed.

"We'll talk more later," Faye commented pleased with herself. She felt personally responsible for Ed being as close to normal as possible. She was glad the girl was finally picking up on some of the things she had been trying to tell her over the years. She fingered one of Ed's crimson locks with sisterly affection. "Your hair would look much better with a good brushing and some products. You should talk to Duo and find out what he uses. He's the only guy I've ever known with hair as nice as mine."

"Ooh," Ed commented thoughtfully. Talking to Duo would be an idea. She had a formal banquet to attend while she was in Brazil, they all did. She wanted to look perfect for Trowa so he could show her off. He still felt a little weird when they went out, but he was a lot better about it, plus it would be fun. She had never been to a formal. "Ed needs Faye-Faye's help to find a dress," she replied as she pulled Faye to her feet and pulled her across the lawn."

"Next time just ask," Faye said as they entered the house. "I would have came with you."

"Ed needs lots of help."

"I agree," Faye replied as they started up the stairs. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

Ed let go of Faye's hand and started to jump up and down then pounce Faye. "Thank you, Faye-Faye."

"You're welcome," Faye replied as she pushed Ed off of her. "You need to lay off the candy bars."

Ed flushed slightly then smiled before nodding. "Let's go!"

%%%

"Wow," Ed sighed as she and the others stepped off the plane. She dropped her carry on and spun around, basking in the sunlight of Rio de Janeiro.

"If you're this excited about the airport then I can't wait to see what you're like when you see the campus," Duo commented.

"Ed can't wait," she grinned. She hugged Trowa's arm affectionately.

"Well this will be a nice vacation from the usual classes," Wufei snorted. His mood was lifting as he looked around his surroundings. The forced vacation Ed and Quatre sent on might turn out well after all.

"I believe in making do of my situation as well," Heero replied as they started walking towards the baggage claim area of the airport. The rest of their group was supposed to be waiting there for them since they were the last ones to arrive.

"That must be for us," Duo observed seeing a sign that said Sentara University Exchange Program being held up by young man looking around anxiously. The others nodded and they walked over to him to calm his nerves.

"Are you the exchange students?" he asked in English with a thick accent.

Ed nodded. "We are from Sentara University. Pleased to meet you, I am Edward Wong Hau Pelu Tivrusky the fourth," she replied in Portuguese. The others looked around somewhat confused.

The young man smiled at the long name. She was definitely an odd girl, but then that is what made foreign girls so exciting. "You speak excellent, Portuguese," he replied in his native tongue. "Are you a native speaker or did you learn?"

"Ed learned at school," she replied as she became more comfortable with the language. "Ed is from Singapore." 

"I've never met anyone from there. You speak a little strangely, but I can understand you…"

"Ed speaks this way all the time even in English," she smiled.

"Perhaps I can tutor you while you're here. I am excellent when it comes to communication," he replied.

"I don't think her boyfriend will be appreciate that," Duo commented in Portuguese making the young man blush.

"Ah forgive me, I was just being polite," he replied in English. "I just thought she could be use more help with her Portuguese, but she already knows it so well. I did not mean to sound like I am…how do you say hitting on your girlfriend."

"She's not…" Duo sentence trailed.

"She's my girlfriend," Trowa corrected pulling Ed closer to him and wrapping his arm around her waist in a manner that cleared any doubt that she was taken.

"Then it is to you that I must apologize," he said offering his hand. Trowa simply looked at him making him withdraw his offer nervously. "I am Marco Polo and I will be your student guide for the next three weeks."

Duo snickered and Ed nudged Duo and gave him a look that said that was not nice. He coughed. "I'm Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and you've met Trowa."

"Nice to meet all of you," Marco greeted. "The luggage from your flight should be coming any minute then we'll be able to leave. We will get to Sao Paulo University in plenty of time for you to get settled before the banquet."

Within ten minutes they all had their luggage and started for the exit of the airport. Various degrees of excitement were displayed on their faces as they followed their guide, however only Duo and Ed actually talked. "What's wrong?" Trowa asked in her ear when he saw her movements hesitate.

Ed scratched her head then smiled. "Ed's fine," she replied. She swore she saw a few wisps of banana blond hair going around the corner in the opposite direction, but that was impossible and even it was, so what. She was there to have fun with the guys and Trowa and there was nothing that eyebrow girl could do to ruin her happiness.

%%%

Duo stood in front of the mirror in his closet and surveyed himself. _"Looking good as always,"_ he thought as he smiled. Black was always his color so naturally he would look good in a tuxedo and this one fitted his personality so well. With its low collar similar, to the priest collar he once wore, it gave him a stylish modern look while keeping its formality and leaving him to not have to worry about a tie. He and Wufei were the only ones that did not have to worry about tying ties, which they both mutually hated. Wufei was going to wear a Chinese style tuxedo that looked pretty much like the stuff he usually wore, but more upscale. He always did stay simple.

Trowa and Heero on the other hand, rarely went simple. Heero always did have his own since of style where he could wear the shoe string tie or a bandana around the neck without harming his masculinity. His tuxedo actually looked more like his St. Gabriel's uniform with its vest, and tie. The main difference seemed to lie in the color and the length of the jacket, but it worked for him. Trowa totally surprised everyone with his choice in tuxedos, he too deviated from the usual tux and went more traditional, one with coat tails. He had the completely ensemble minus the cane and top hat. He thought that they were a bit over the top and settled on the white gloves instead.

_"We've have got to be the weirdest people in the world," _he thought as he saw his roommate's reflection in the mirror. _"Of course that's why I hang out with them."_ Duo walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Heero at his laptop checking his mail; most likely from the sexy brunette he had seen him with a few times. He never was able to get close enough to see her face the few times he did see them together. He bugged Heero about it and all he told him was that it was none of his business, but he did find out her name was Victoria. "Writing Victoria?" he asked coming up behind him.

Heero hit 'send' then closed his laptop. "Hmm."

"Maxwell must you be so nosey?" Wufei asked from the other side of the room as he inspected a painting on the wall.

"Chang, must you be so judgmental," Duo replied imitating Wufei.

Wufei raised and eyebrow. "Yes." 

Duo smiled. "Same here. I have to go with what works."

"Impossible," Wufei muttered.

Trowa walked out of the room he and Duo shared. "Ed says she needs more time to get ready. You guys go ahead, I'm going to wait for her."

The others stood and nodded as they all left their suite. "Later," Duo called out as they parted ways. He knew it would probably be much later, but he would keep it to himself for now. Ed's threat was still hanging over his head.

Trowa got onto the elevator and went up two floors. A group of excited students all dressed up got on to elevator that he vacated and the last of noise went with them. The hallway was silent as he walked towards Ed's room. He was still upset that she would not be rooming with him, but he had at least hoped that she would be closer to him instead of on the other side of the building and up two floors. His only consolation was that she had a room all to herself. He could visit uninterrupted all night without having to be but so considerate. 

He stopped in front of Ed's door and was about to knock when she opened the door. Trowa's jaw dropped slightly as his eyes washed over her and he lost control of his stoicism. "Boyfriend person," she smiled. She pulled him into the room, now he could appraise her efforts. "Very handsome." She walked around him then kissed him lightly. "How does Ed look?" she spun around giving him a full view.

"Beautiful…" he answered still staring at her. She was wearing a black dress with a wrap around collar and a split in the front. The back of the dress exposed her smooth mocha skin which she complimented the space with a long gold chain, with a smiley face charm, that extended from the collar of dress to where the dress began again. To match the gold chain she wore an upper arm bangle, that rested just below her shoulder, with the same smiley face charm. The dressed worked on many levels. "You hair it looks…"

Ed grinned she was pleased that he noticed. She had spent the longest on her hair. Duo's hair techniques really did it work, but it required a lot of brushing and styling gel. Once all of that was done, it was easy to pull her hair into the elegant knot she was wearing. Laying her hair across her shoulder allowed her true length to be seen and to show off the interesting accessories that Faye helped her to find. 

"I…" Trowa's sentence trailed. He was actually at a lost for words, that was something he never experienced before. There was only one thing to do…follow the advice Heero once gave him, follow your emotions. He touched her face tenderly then kissed her deeply. "You look beautiful, baby," he whispered finally finding whole sentences.

Ed wrapped arms around his neck. "Thank you, boyfriend person." She kissed him again and found more intensity in it this time. "Boyfriend person," she sighed realizing his need.

"I won't mess up your hair," Trowa answered, "but we will be late."

AN: Okay. Okay. I won't do this again to you the next time. I'm sure they have other things going on beside sex, but I thought this was realistic.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 13

By Devon Masterson

AN: Lucky number, no? Oh and I forgot to tell you guys that I drew a pic of Trowa and Ed. I can draw a little bit, but I'm out of practice. This fanart is copyright of me don't take it w/o asking me. If you're reading this on my site you are staring at the pic now. If not you see nothing b/c you're at ffnet. (http://www.geocities.com/aoi38/smlovers.jpg) This is the small version, the big as heck one is being colored and will take me and my mouse quite a while.

Trowa stroked Ed's face tenderly as she slept on top of him. He smiled to himself as he looked over her peaceful features. She looked quite beautiful when she was calm and asleep, one would never think that she was as energetic as she was, though he was responsible for the down time she was taking right now. Articles of clothing and a sheet strewn about them were the remnants of last night. He could not help himself; she looked so lovely in her dress. They were an hour late to the ball, but they made it. He could tell that it was important to Ed otherwise he would have kept her with him all night. He had been to enough political functions to last a lifetime, but it was her first one. Of course it was also entertaining to see the looks on the others' faces when they saw her, the shock was quite humorous. She was the most beautiful woman there and she was all his. He, of course, whisked her away again first chance he saw.

Ed snuggled closer to Trowa in her sleep and her lips curled into a smile as she whispered Trowa's name. He knew what she was dreaming about. She only called him by his chosen name when she was mad at him, around strange people she did not feel comfortable with, and in the throes of passion. Naturally the latter was his favorite time and he had never heard it so much or with as much expression as he did last night. It was the first time they had been together when they were totally alone. He was greatly considering moving out when they got back. It was something about having an entire place all to himself that held a lot of appeal. He would look into it.

His watch alarm went off. It was ten o'clock. If he was going to meet Catherine for lunch, he needed to wake Ed up so she could get ready. He was surprised she slept this long. He had never seen her sleep for more than four hours. He was always worried about that fact. She never ate regularly or slept regularly, she was always too busy. He was glad that she was finally starting to fall into some sort of habit the past few of weeks. She was eating regularly and sleeping six hours, she even gained a little weight, but that was to be expected. He and Quatre were finally rubbing off on her. Now it was time to wake up, he did feel a little guilty given that they only went to sleep three hours ago, but he also knew her well enough to know that if there was something more interesting to do she practically did not need sleep. He still needed to kiss up some though. "Baby, wake up," he said lowly as he shook her.

"Not now, boyfriend person, Ed needs sleep," she mumbled. "Ed will ride later."

Trowa flushed slightly and raised an eyebrow. He took offense to that comment. He never woke her up with the intentions of having sex, feel her up in her sleep yes, but wake her no. It was the other way around. "I want you to meet someone. We'll go for lunch."

"Trowa," she whispered lowly and smiled again.

He sighed. She was totally gone into her dream again. He would have to go without her and arrange another time for them to meet. He lifted her slowly then placed her on the bed and covered her with the covers. "I'll be back in a couple of hours," he whispered just before brushing his lips across hers. He quickly dressed and left her suite. 

%%%

Duo sat on the bed leafing through the program curriculum to figure out where to plan his exploits when the vid phone started to ring. He looked on the caller id and saw that the call was a local number. That threw out his theory of it being Quatre calling to check up on them. Her smirked as he wondered what he could have been thinking. Quatre was a cool guy and all, but he had been living with four other guys for six years and finally had a steady girlfriend, he was pretty sure that they were the furthest things from the Arabian's mind. He was probably stretching Faye in ways Gumby never thought possible. _"Okay, ew, I got too much of a picture,"_ he thought. He loved teasing the guys about their exploits but he really didn't want actual details. _"Maybe it's a hot chick is on the other line."_ He hit the answer button. "City morgue you kill 'em, we chill 'em," he answered.

"Duo?" Catherine said in surprise. "What are you doing in Brazil?"

"Hanging around," he answered trying to hide the shock. He should have known that he would run into her sooner or later, she was his roommate's sister after all. "Trowa's not here."

"He must be on his way then," she commented not taking her eyes off him. She was carefully observing the room to see if she could see if he had any 'company.' She could tell that it was not too long ago that he got up, he had not braided his hair yet. It was just pulled back in a rubber band. A long chestnut lock lay across his shoulder making him appear all the more sexier. _"Be strong Catherine. He'll never be all yours."_ She cleared her throat. "I'll see him at eleven then. Enjoy your trip, it's beautiful here."

"Why haven't you taken my calls?" Duo asked. "If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't like me anymore."

"Things between us just did not work out," she answered.

"Why not?"

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Ask your little redheaded friend that was all over you," she replied then hung up.

Duo's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about. The only redhead he knew was Ed. It was possible that Catherine could have seen him and Ed together and misunderstood, but when Ed arrived, it had already been two months since they stopped talking. He laid back on the bed in frustration. _"Everybody in that family in gunning for me."_

"Any messages for me?" Trowa asked as he came into the room and started to pull out clothes.

"Catherine called," Duo answered. He sat up. "She wanted to know if you left yet." He pulled the rubber band out of his hair and started to braid it.

Trowa nodded then grabbed a towel then walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. Duo stood a few minutes later and grabbed his camera. It seemed that he was a completely a free man now, perhaps he would go sight seeing after all.

%%%

"Where's Ed?" Catherine asked as she and Trowa sat down at the sidewalk restaurant. 

"She's jetlagged," Trowa answered.

"I was looking forward to meeting her," Catherine replied disappointedly. "Don't you have a picture of her or something so I can see what she looks like."

Trowa pulled out his wallet and pulled out one of the two pictures he carried in his wallet. One was of her and the other was of Catherine. The picture was a candid shot of Ed sitting underneath the tree they all met under at school. He liberated it from the yearbook staff's collection. He and the others frequented the office often to keep tabs on how much they were photographed. They still had enemies out there and occasionally helped the Preventers so it was important that they kept on task about these things. He liked the thoughtful look she had on her face. "Here."

"How long have you had that?"

"About three months."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked as she took the picture.

"You didn't ask," he answered with a slight smirk.

Catherine shook her head. She could definitely see the change in him since Ed came into his life. "A sense of humor? She's rubbing off on you." She looked down at the photograph and gasped inwardly. That was the girl that she saw Duo with some months ago. Her mind went back to a couple of conversations ago, she remembered Trowa telling her that Ed and Duo were very close. She must have interpreted the situation wrong. Now she felt like a fool, but then it was not like she could have blamed him in the first place. She had stopped talking to him way before she even saw him and Ed together. It was every since their first night together. It scared her…when she realized that… "She's pretty," she replied handing the picture back to him. "Where is she from?"

"I let you ask her that when you meet her," he replied as the waitress came up.

"Fine then," she smiled. "Bring her to the circus tomorrow. You can bring everyone. It has been awhile since I've seen everyone."

Trowa nodded.

%%%

Ed squeezed Trowa's hand slightly as they walked the circus grounds after the show. She was going to meet Catherine. She loved meeting people, but she was nervous about meeting Catherine. It was the first time she was meeting his family and she knew that this was important to him. Duo was the first to point it out to her that Trowa was not the kind of guy to share his life with others. His trust did not span too far outside their small circle of six and naturally he only trusted them but so far, he was still a professional. She did not want Catherine to think she was idiot.

"Just be the woman I love," Trowa said lowly as they moved through the bustling people.

Ed smiled at his serious face and tone. He would always be like that, but she loved him. He gave her balance in life. "Thank you, boyfriend person." She gave him a quick hug and continued to look around. They received quite a few stares of curiosity as they walked about and some waved to Trowa, which he met with a nod.

"We're here," he said lowly as they stood in front of a good-sized trailer. Ed nodded to let him know she was ready then he knocked.

"Come in," Catherine said through the door.Trowa opened the door and ushered in Ed first. "You finally made it and this must be Ed," Catherine greeted as she hugged the two of them warmly.

"Cathy-cake," Ed greeted as she returned the hug. 

Catherine looked at her slightly confused as she pulled away. Ed flashed her the brightest smile she ever seen and called her Cathy-cake again. This was not quite what she expected. Trowa told her that she was quite spirited, but he did not mention that she was so…young acting. "It's nice to finally meet you," she said politely. "Why don't we sit down? I made some tea."

"ED would like that very much," Ed replied just before turning to Trowa. "Cathy-cake and Ed need to talk woman stuff alone."

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked.

Ed nodded and gave him quick kiss. "Ed will be okay. She's a big girl."

"I'll be around," he replied then left just before acknowledging Catherine.

"So," Ed began once he was gone, "what do you want to know about Ed?"

"Where are you from?" Catherine asked as she motioned for her to sit down.

"Ed was born in Brazil, but Ed's father was born in Singapore and took her there when Ed's mom died."

"I'm sorry," Catherine replied. She understood about lost, being that Trowa was her only surviving relative. "How did you meet Trowa?"

"Tre-Tre brought Faye-Faye and Ed home," Ed smiled thinking about that first day they all met, nearly a year ago. Her birthday was three weeks away.

"Tre-Tre?"

"Quatre is Tre-Tre that is Ed's name for him. He loves it," she replied hugging herself. 

"You're not quite the girl I imagined for Trowa," Catherine commented.

"Oh," Ed replied her tone sobering up. Perhaps she had gone a bit overboard and showed too much too soon. "What do you think of me?"

Catherine detected the change in the tone. "I don't know what to think. You seem too young for him and I'm rather surprised that you two still are still together. You're a nice girl, but I don't know."

"So you don't like me?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Catherine answered, "but you are overwhelming. I'm more surprised that you're not with someone like Duo."

Ed's eyes flashed for a moment with indignation then went back to normal. She was not pleased with that assessment even it was true. "Dueyo and Ed are friends. Ed loves boyfriend person and will forever."

"I'm sorry if that offended you, but I believe in being honest."

Ed smiled. "Honesty is always the best policy. You're not mean like eyebrow girl. I still like you. Ed will grow on you sometime. She knows this." She stood and spun around in joy as though she accomplished something. She stopped when something caught her eye. "Ed must go now, Cathy-cake needs time to think. Bye-bye." 

And before Catherine could say anything, she was gone. "She is too much energy," Catherine sighed. She did not know why she did not like Ed right off or even why she brought Duo's name into everything. She never took shots at people unless they were asking for it and Ed did nothing wrong. She was polite the entire time. She would apologize to her again. 

A soft knock sounded on her door. "Come in," she said without looking.

"Where do you get off telling Ed that you don't know why Trowa is with her," Duo replied as he stalked over to her.

"What were you doing listening?" Catherine replied angrily.

"We're protective of Ed we were all listening," Duo replied. "So Trowa knows as well. Speaking of Trowa, why did you have to bring my good name into this? Not that it's any of your business, but Ed and I are just friends. I admit I find her attractive, but that's where it stops…"

"And why is that?" Catherine asked indignantly. "Because she won't have you."

"No," he said annoyed, "because I'm in love with you…" Catherine's eyes widened. "But we all know that does not matter to you. I could not possibly settle on one girl, I have to screw around with every girl behind your back and take my best friend's girl."

"I didn't say that," Catherine said defensively.

"You didn't have to your actions did," he yelled then lowered his voice. Even though he knew that Trowa and the others were gone, he was never really accustomed to losing his cool. "I'm out of here."

"Wait," she said before grabbing his arm.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Catherine replied.

"It's too late for that," he said before pulling his arm away. 

"I was scared," she exclaimed lowly.

"Scared of what?" he asked before turning around.

"We had been dating for three months and I was falling in love with you. I was unsure about everything. I thought if I made you disappear then my feelings would too, but they didn't and when I saw you and Ed…I…I..I've messed everything up," she said as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Duo sighed as he knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Look let's just let it go."

"No," she replied turning towards him. "I don't want to let you go. That's how this all started, I let you go." She kissed him.

"Catherine," Duo said lowly into her mouth as she pushed him to the floor

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 14

By Devon Masterson

AN: I know a lot about Mardi Gras so enjoy

Duo walked up the steps of the dormitory where the participants of the exchange program were staying. He looked at his watch, it was seven o'clock. He hoped that Trowa spent the night with Ed the way he had been doing the last couple of days. 

"Did Dueyo have fun last night?" Ed asked with a twinkle of mirth in her eye.

"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack, Ed," Duo replied looking up into the tree where she sat in her pajamas. "Where's Trowa?"

"You're safe. Boyfriend person is sleeping. Ed tired him out," she smiled.

"Thanks Ed, I owe you."

Ed jumped from the tree and stood before Duo in Trowa's t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts. She winked. "Boyfriend person is like Batman. Be careful next time."

"Of course," Duo replied. "I was just caught off guard this time."

Ed smiled and shook her head. "Ed must go now before boyfriend person wakes up."

"Thanks, Ed," Duo called just before she ran off. His life looked like it was finally looking up.

%%%

"Mardi Gras, huh?" Faye asked looking over the top of her sunglasses as they stepped off the jet.

"It'll be fun, I promise, besides I know you miss everyone else," Quatre commented. "It's been two and a half weeks…I thought we could use a different scene."

"It sounds fun from what Duo's been talking about. It was his whole reason for getting in the exchange program," Faye replied. "This could be fun."

"I knew you would like it," he smiled as he took her hand and led her to the car waiting.

~

"Faye-Faye! Tre-Tre!" Ed greeted as she pounced on both Quatre and Faye. "You're just in time for the party."

"We know," Faye replied trying to put on an air of annoyance. She missed the crazy redhead. It was cool having Quatre all to herself, but she had gotten to used to all of sounds of six people moving around her. 

"Did you miss, Ed?" she asked as she released them from her embrace.

Ed smiled then looked at Faye hopefully. "I might have thought of you at some point," Faye admitted.

"Ed missed you too," Ed said hugging Faye. "Let Ed show you around." Ed grabbed Faye's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Quatre watched as Trowa's eyes lingered on Ed's fleeting form. "We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

"I wouldn't have answered if you were," Trowa replied with a devilish smirk that caused Quatre to laugh.

"So where are the others?"

"Wufei is taking in the foreign culture, Heero is meeting with the mysterious Victoria, and Duo is tracking Heero so he can meet her."

"He'll never get anywhere like that," Quatre commented casually, shaking his head.

Trowa shook his head as well. "If he would not get so caught up in the drama of the situation her identity would be very obvious like it is to everybody else."

"It's fun watching him figure it out though," he replied with a smile of amusement then changed the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

A brown eyebrow raised. He never could keep anything from Quatre. The blonde's innate ability to read him no matter what never failed. He did want to talk to him alone that's why he asked Ed to take Faye out sight seeing. "This," he replied leaving the room and returning with a small velvet box.

"Trowa, this is rather sudden don't you think?" Quatre asked in surprise. "What would Faye and Ed say?"

"You're in rare form today, Tre," Trowa replied rolling his eyes. "I'm going to ask Ed marry me tonight."

"Congratulations," he smiled just before hugging his best friend. "I'm glad everything is finally coming together."

"Me too," he agreed as he thought back to the letter that Quatre forwarded him last week. The school accepted him and wanted him to start in the fall. He might not finish his last semester at Sentara University and of course that would mean moving to Paris. What would Ed think of this opportunity? Naturally she would make him to go, but he did not want to lose her. It was no secret that there were plenty of guys interested in taking his place and he did not want to lose his importance to her. The only option left was to marry her and take her with him. He just hoped that she said yes.

%%%

Ed smiled as she watched the festivities of the evening through the window. It was Mardi Gras and everyone was living it up. She wanted to join them as well, but there was something that Trowa wanted to discuss with her. She wished he would hurry up, but he seemed to be forever trapped in his room looking for something. A larger smile crossed her features as he finally emerged from the bedroom looking uneasy. "What's wrong, boyfriend person?"

Trowa cursed himself inwardly. In his nervousness he had forgotten she had Quatre's ability to read him. To her he probably looked like he was going to throw up in nervousness, where as to the casual observer his face was a perfect mask of stoicism. "I'm fine."

The smile from Ed's face faded and was replaced with a look of stoicism. "Trowa, to bed, you don't feel well," she said sternly as she walked over to him.

_"Great now she's mad because she thinks I'm sick and trying to hide it from her."_ He took her hand. "I'm not sick," he replied then got down on one knee.

Ed gasped and her cheeks reddened as she realized what he might be doing. "Boyfriend person?"

It was Trowa's turn to smile as his nervousness melted away. "Ed, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ed sang. A big Cheshire grin crossed her face as he placed the ring on her finger, it was official. She kissed him deeply then danced around the room then stopped. She had to tell everybody. "Come on, fiancée person," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the left the building and intermixed with the festival.

"Celebrating," she answered.

Trowa smiled. This was not quite how he planned to celebrate. He was thinking of a more aerobic activity with strictly one on one interaction, but he also knew she had been itching to come downstairs every since the others left two hours ago. It took him that long just to get the nerve to ask her to marry him while he was 'looking' for something. In the end all it took was her smile to make it easy. He would get to wake up next to her everyday forever.

"Happy Mardi Gras," a vender yelled as he ushered them over to his cart. "Have a drink. A sober Mardi Gras is never the same. Let go all of your inhibitions. This is a carnival, say farewell to the flesh. You actually want to be sorry for something when Lent comes."

Trowa smirked at the pitch. He was the happiest man in the world and Ed was with him. It could not hurt to have a few drinks. He and the others had a high tolerance for such things so a nice buzz wouldn't bring about stupidity. He turned to Ed. "Do you want a beer?" 

Ed shook her head. "Ed will have water."

The vender looked curiously. "Are you sure you don't want to live it up?" he asked as he brought out two cups from underneath his counter.

"Just water with a little lemon," she replied.

The man nodded and poured the two drinks. He smiled when Trowa paid him and wished them well as they vanished into the crowd.

Ed downed her drink and made a face. Apparently the lemon made the water taste bitterer than she was used to. "What's wrong?" Trowa asked after finishing his own drink.

"Too much lemon," she commented then pulled him by the hand again. "Let's find the others."

%%%

Duo leaned against the threshold of the door and looked at Catherine casually. He could feel his equilibrium shifting with each passing second. If this kept up he would not be able to tell up from down not to mention left from right.

"I think you had one too many drinks at the party," Catherine commented as she walked over to him. She put her arm around him.

"How many did I have?" he asked as she walked him over to her bed.

"You had at least six drinks. I'm surprised you're not passed out."

"I'm fine. I have a high tolerance," he replied his words slurring. He smiled once he realized he was on her bed. "What would Trowa say if he knew what I did his sister today and yesterday and the day before that?"

"Now, I know you're drunk," Catherine replied. She felt a bit tipsy herself but not nearly inebriated as Duo seemed to be. "You're staying here tonight."

"I can make it home," he commented as he tried to sit up and fell back down. "I have to tease Trowa about Ed."

"You can do it in the morning…if you're not too hung over," she replied laying beside him. The two laid in silence for a few moments when she sat up. "What? No protest?" she asked then shook her head. He passed out. She smiled and turned him on his side. She did right to put him to bed and herself for that matter. She could feel herself getting hazier and hazier as she reached the warm spot of slumber and climbed into it.

%%%

Cheers sounded as Ed bent over and vomited into a trashcan. Several guys were clapping and making comments. She didn't like the way they seemed to be following her or the fact that she lost Trowa somewhere when she darted off. She imagined that he was not thinking too clearly right now. He was more friendly every since he succumbed to the party atmosphere. She couldn't blame him, she was having sober fun until she started to get sick. Now all she wanted to do was find him before he did something stupid and go lay down. 

"Hey cutie, had too much to drink?" one of them taunted as three of them closed in.

Ed's eyes narrowed. This used to be a familiar situation for her when she was a little kid. Predators would always stalk about while she forged for food and parts for her computer. "Leave me alone."

"Oh no honey, we can't do that. You are just too sexy to be alone," the tallest one replied.

"Ed does not like to hurt people, but she will do what she has too," She warned.

"Hurt me then baby," another said.

Ed nodded then charged at them and with a few quick movements rendering them all unconscious. Now she needed to find Trowa. She started to run out of alley when she saw a flash of yellow. She rubbed her eyes and saw nothing in front of her but haziness. She rubbed her eyes again and the world started to swim about. "Trowa…" she called out.

Trowa's eyes fluttered open the next morning and he groaned. He felt like someone was calling him in the distance, but the only sounds around him were the moans and groans of hung over partygoers. "Ed, I think we partied a little too much," he replied as he sat up.

"Hmm?" A voice moaned as she awoke as well. She lifted her head and blinked her green eyes several times. "Who are you?"

In a controlled panic, Trowa sat up and removed the strange woman from off of him. He looked around and did not see Ed anywhere. That was a blessing and a curse, was not busted but he did not know she was safe. He started searching around leaving the red head he woke up with where he found her. Ed was no where in sight and his fears escalated with each second. He woke up fully clothed on a bench there was no telling how he would find her. He was lucky that no one assaulted him, but he feared she would not be so lucky.

_"Maybe she went back home to look for me," _ he thought as he started for the dormitory. He was trying to figure out what happen. He only had a few beers. She would probably never forgive him for this and if anyone hurt her, he would make them sorry. His anxiety decreased somewhat as he finally reached the dormitory and ran up the stairs. _"Please be there, Ed."_

~

Ed snuggled closer to the warm body that held her protectively. She loved him so much and there was no place safer than in his arms. She opened her eyes and yawned when she found herself staring into violet ones. Both Ed and Duo blinked several times in recognition to make sure this was not some sort weird dream then pulled away in shock.

"What the hell?" they heard Trowa say lowly.

"Oh shit," Duo sighed. Could his life be any more screwed up? 

Ed pulled a sheet up to cover herself as she sat up. "Fiancée person," she began.

"Do not call me that," he replied sharply raising his voice. Duo and Ed both flinched at his tone. He never raised his voice even when he was angry, they were in deep shit.

"Maxwell, could you and your one night stand keep it down. Some people are trying to… oh damn.." Wufei's sentence trailed as the gravity of situation suddenly weighed down upon him.

As if on cue, Quatre poked a disheveled blond head out. He hated it when someone woke him up and it was much too early to be dealing with Wufei and Duo's fighting. He was prepared to give them hell when he realized the situation. "Oh, god," he sighed just as Faye joined him at the doorway.

"Ed can explain," she said finding the courage to speak again. She had no clue how everything got like this, but she would try to figure out something.

He balled his fist and said nothing. Trowa turned on his heel and walked away, stepping around Heero as he came in from his date.

Heero looked around briefly confused for a moment then sighed.

"Fian…Trowa," Ed replied as she jumped off the couch with a sheet around her. She grabbed his arm to stop him.

Trowa stopped and gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. He yanked his arm away causing her to stumble back a few steps. "I never want to see you again," he said sternly just before entering the stairwell and disappearing.

Large tears welled up in her eyes and she ran off. "Ed wait," Faye called as she tore down the hall after her.

Ed kept running until she made it to her room and fumbled with the door combination. Once inside she started to dress, she was about half way when Faye grabbed her by the shoulders. "What happened?" Faye asked.

"I don't know," Ed answered tears streaming down her face. "Ed doesn't know. She doesn't remember. Ed does not understand. Ed does not understand."

"You were at Mardi Gras," Faye commented, "you must have had too much to drink."

"Ed only had water," she replied pulling away from Faye and finish dressing.

"You must have had something else. Quatre and I saw you and Trowa from the balcony…"

"Ed is pregnant. She only had water," Ed reiterated. "Ed does not understand."

"What did you say?" Faye asked in shock.

"Ed does not want to talk anymore," she replied sitting on the bed and burying her face in her hands.

Faye sighed. The situation was much more complicated now. She needed to talk to the others. "Stay right here," she said before heading upstairs.

Ed sat up and shook her head. She could not stay there anymore. He hated her and as long as she was around he would have no one. She was better off on her own, in the end everyone would leave her anyway. She quickly grabbed her things. "Bye."

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 15

By Devon Masterson

"Maxwell, how could you be such a cad?" Wufei asked.

"Look," Duo replied thoroughly annoyed, "I did not do anything with Ed. The last thing I remember was trying to figure out how I got so drunk then I passed out next to Catherine. I maybe sleeping with Trowa's sister but not his girlfriend."

"Hmm…" Heero said just as the vid phone rang. He walked over to it and answered it.

"Heero," Catherine said excitedly, "Have you seen Duo? I can't find him. Is he okay?"

"More or less," he answered.

Catherine sighed in relief. "I told him he was in no condition to go anywhere. He must have come to before I woke up. Tell him I'm coming over to yell at him." The screen went black.

Heero smirked then frowned there were some things that were not adding up. "Duo, Catherine is coming by to yell at you."

"Just what I need to start my day. Lose two best friends and a girlfriend. I guess after that I can hang myself that way I can go out with a bang."

"Well there will be fireworks tonight," Heero commented.

Duo shot him a look and Wufei ignored him. "You are such a moron, Maxwell," he replied in a calmer tone. His mind was also working through the strangeness of the situation. "There is something about this that not right."

"You think?" Duo asked sarcastically. "I would never take advantage of Ed. She would kill me not to mention Trowa and the rest of you. And I don't remember anything after passing out much less walking here and sleeping with Ed. The only time I don't remember something is when I'm drugged or in some sort of coma."

"Hmm," Heero commented thoughtfully. In all of the years they had known Duo, there was never a time that he knew of that the braided man could not account. He had always chocked it to lessons learned while Duo grew up on the street. It never paid to be oblivious to one's surroundings. "It was Mardi Gras. Perhaps the two of you had too much to drink, that is possible."

"I can't believe this," Duo groaned as he pulled on his braid in frustration then started fiddled with it.

Wufei noticed the worried gesture. "But there are still factors that do not add up, where was Trowa. Apparently, Edward separated from him. I find that odd that he did not notice that she was gone until this morning."

"Trowa being drunk is strange," Heero agreed. They all knew that Trowa was never a big drinker in the first place, he always thought it was in poor taste to be drunk in public. "He would have brought her home if she got drunk."

"I smell foul play," Wufei commented.

"It's about time!" Duo exclaimed throwing up his hands. "And when I find out who it was that set us up. I'm going after their soul. They made Ed cry and Trowa yell. You don't do that shit. It's just wrong."

Heero and Wufei nodded, divine retribution would be in order for causing a rift with in their sacred circle. They all considered themselves family; you don't mess with family. "Let's hope Quatre caught up with Trowa and is able to talk him down."

"The mission was a failure," Quatre replied from the door. He walked in. "He is very upset. I'm surprised he did not shoot Duo."

"You're not the only one," Duo said lowly.

"He needs some time to himself before he'll be able to think rationally," Quatre said running his hands through his hair. "I have Rashid tailing him."

"You do realize that he will loose Rashid?" Heero asked.

"Of course," Quatre answered, "but this way it'll take us half the time to find him if I already have somebody on it. And Trowa will know that I care."

"Ever the strategist," Wufei smirked. He was glad someone seemed to be in control of things. "Now if we could find the coward who thought this situation would be entertaining."

"I'm missing something," Quatre said shaking his head.

"We think that Duo, Trowa, and Ed were drugged," Heero answered.

"Well Ed and Trowa were looking pretty toasted when Faye and I saw them, but we weren't close enough to get to them. They looked like they were having fun, then she ran off and Trowa went after her. After that we lost them." Quatre ran his hands through his hair once more. "I agree that something is not right. Why would Trowa get drunk? He would never allow himself to be incapacitated and he would never let Ed be in a situation where he could not protect her."

"Quatre," Faye called from the door as she huffed. "Ed…water…"

"You need water?" Quatre asked getting a glass and starting to fill it.

Faye shook her head and took a deep breath. The distance did not seem so far the first time she ran it. "Ed said…she only drank water."

"That seals it then," Duo replied. "Someone set us up."

"Where's Trowa?" Faye asked looking around.

"Well let's see," Quatre answered, "the last time I saw him I was doubled over on the ground after he punched me in the stomach to keep me from following him into the cab."

"He actually hit you?" Duo asked incredulous. "Oh yeah, whoever thinks this is funny won't find it funny when I find them."

"I'm fine it was only in the stomach. It hurt him more," Quatre replied.

"You'll have to take a number," Faye said to Duo, "when Trowa finds out that not only was Ed drugged but so was his unborn child there will be hell to pay."

"I think we're both…what did you say?" Duo asked.

"Ed is pregnant," Faye answered. All four men's eyes widened in shock then narrowed.

"Where is Edward now?" Wufei asked.

"She's in her room crying. She won't talk to me," Faye said. A soft beeping sounded from Heero's laptop and he walked over to it. "She's really upset. I don't know what to do."

"I'm going to talk sense into that woman," Wufei replied as he started for the door.

"She's not there," Heero answered closing his laptop. "I just got an e-mail from her. It said bye-bye." He then turned to Duo. "She also said she trusts you and know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And she hopes you patch things up with Trowa."

"Is there anyway you e-mail her back and tell her to come home?" Duo asked.

Heero shook his head. "The e-mail ate itself thirty seconds after I opened it. It also ate her entry from my address book and all her other e-mails. She's erasing herself."

"We have to work fast," Quatre said suddenly. "They both have head starts on us. Heero can track Ed. Duo and I will track Trowa. Wufei, you find the joker who's playing with us."

"I'll help Heero track Ed," Faye replied, "I've known her the longest."

Quatre nodded. "I'm worried about her being out on her own."

Faye leaned against the doorway. "You guys might not know this but Ed's been on her own for a long time. She can take care of herself pretty well. She even filled in on a couple of jobs when we needed her."

"Then it's settled we all know what to do," Quatre replied. They all nodded then went into their rooms to get dressed and start on their missions.

%%%

Ed took a deep breath as she walked into the C.E.O of Sixkiller Enterprise's office. She had only been on L-2 for a day, but she knew time was of the essence. "Ed understands you need a third bounty hunter."

A man with long dark hair and walnut colored skin looked her over amused. "Get out of here, you're just a kid."

"You need me. Ed can hack everything from computers to mobile suit operating systems," she explained.

"This job requires field work. You have to bring in dangerous criminals. Having someone, who has to solve crimes before bedtime is not worth my time," he replied going back to his stack.

"What does Ed have to do?"

"Get a new personality for one. Then maybe if you bring me something nice then might consider hiring you as my secretary," he answered not looking up from his papers.

She shook her head. He was not taking her seriously. She would never be taken seriously as long as she remained this way. It was time to grow up. She was going to be a mother in seven and a half months…it was time for a change. "Okay," she said lowly as picked up a bulletin. The bounty head was worth two hundred thousand. That was peanuts compared to what she was used to, but then she did not have to maintain a ship for intersystem travel. "I'll be back," she replied as she left. She was determined to make a way for herself. _"No more crying."_

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Ed and Duo's Greatest Adventure

Chapter 16

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

AN: I affectionately call this Heero vs Ed battle 1. Also I am stuck like half way on the next ch. So be prepared for a wait L 

Trowa walked into a small tavern and sat by the window. He stared off into space as he settled into the familiar surroundings. He was always happy in Paris. It seemed to be the only place where he could get his head straight after something happened to him. His origins were there. In fact his mother and father were not born too far from there. It was only he and Catherine that were born in the colonies. One time on a whim to know their history, the both of them came to the city of light, where they met an older woman, Madam Bovary. She ran a bed and breakfast in the country and knew their mother when she was a little girl. 

It was a calm place, perfect for the two of them to visit and rest. So each year they came there for a small vacation, leaving quite revitalized when they left. Trowa would have loved to go there, but he knew that Quatre would find out about this place from Catherine, so he did not visit. Paris, however was still a good hiding spot. Quatre would come there first looking for him at Madam's then look somewhere else. Worse case scenario the Arabian would stalk the establishment to see if Trowa showed up, but he never would show up. He would be hiding in plain sight.

"Monsieur, the lady at the bar sends this with her compliments and says don't look so sad," a bar attendant commented as he set the drink down and walked away.

Trowa looked around. He was not really in the mood to drink right now amazingly enough. Green eyes widened when he saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes and flaming red hair smiling brightly at him. Without thinking, he downed the drink quickly, making the woman giggle and walk over to him.

"Drowning your sadness in bottle is not the way," she replied as she sat down across from him. "That is what company is for and you look like you could use some yourself." She looked toward the bartender and nodded just before holding up two fingers.

Normally Trowa would have gotten up by now, but for some reason he could not tear himself away from this woman. She was beautiful, granted, but he could not get passed how beautiful her hair was and how much it was familiar. That in itself seemed grounds to take her somewhere more private. Just being next to her was making him feel better and warm. "What makes you think I need the company?"

The woman pushed back his large bang affectionately. "Your eyes. They look so sad. Your face his expressionless, but your eyes are in pain. It's almost like you want to cry, but you can't even by yourself," she answered.

Trowa pulled away. "I'm fine," he replied then stood up. 

"It's all right for a man to cry, you must have loved her very much," she said quickly. "And I want to help you forget."

"You want to use me," he replied.

"And you can use me," she remarked as she pressed her body closed to his. Her hand drifted downward slowly and when she got the desired response, she smiled. "I know you want me why deny it?"

Trowa closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed her molestation. He was glad that they were partially hidden from sight, but his prudishness faded with each passing second. The smell of roses, her soft hair, and the closeness, he needed these things right now. He needed Ed, but she was not there and all because of Duo.

His mind closed off at the thought of them laying in bed together content. It hurt too much. "Let's go," he replied simply.

"Wonderful," she smiled as she lead him from the tavern. "By the way the name's Edith, but my friends call me Ed."

%%%

Heero sat at his laptop working diligently. It had been the greater part of a month that he had been working on his part of the mission and he was no closer to finding Ed than anybody else seemed to be on completing there's. Trowa and Ed seemed to be the most elusive people he had ever met. 

"Found anything yet?" Wufei asked as he put on his coat.

"Nothing," Heero answered in frustration. "You?"

"I believe I know who our culprit is," Wufei answered. "A call for Duo came in today from his asinine friend William. He called looking for him because Duo hadn't answered any his e-mails all month. I was about to hang up on the miscreant when he asked me if Duo was alive." At this Heero looked more intensely. "He explained to me that he saw pictures of Duo and Ed on Ebay for sale."

"Dorothy," Heero commented in disgust but it made perfect sense. They would deal with her later; first priority was finding Ed and. "So then where are you going?"

"William admitted that he had copies of the pictures, I'm going to confiscate them and any others I find," he replied as he turned to leave. "Also he mentioned that for some reason all the pictures on the net are now scrambled. All you can see is Duo."

"Hmm," he commented as he went to the web site and called up the pictures. Sure enough all that could be seen were brown and red pixels with specs. He was curious as to why the picture was scrambled, but he would figure that out later. They were finally starting to get somewhere. 

A window on his task bar started to blink indicating that his search was done. He had been doing a search on screen names that contained 'radical' or 'Edward' and had them listed by heaviest usage and complexity of connections. He started to scroll down the list of a thousand names. At least that was something he could work with. He started to feel a sense of achievement when a little yellow circle appeared on the screen and started looking at the information. A frown crossed its face just before it turned red and steam came out of its ears. "What the hell?"

"You've been very bad Heero. If you keep this up, you'll only play Free Cell," the yellow circle warned.

A brown eyebrow raised in annoyance as he started his own personal anti-hacking booting program.

"What's this?" the circle asked as it looked around then frowned again. "I warned you. Bye Bye." The circle disappeared.

"That should take care of that," he commented almost smugly. Then as if on cue errors started to pop on the screen and the whole system shut down. _"I told her to stay off my laptop."_

%%%

"Anything new on that 250K bounty?" Bobby asked as he and Sylvia walked through the main office.

"He's been missing for two weeks," she answered. "I've checked all of my contacts including my Preventer one's. There is no record of him anywhere."

"Somebody must have gotten to him first," Bobby answered as he stood in front of his door. CEO of Sixkiller Enterprises was embossed across the door. 

"But why not turn him in?" she asked as she followed behind him.

"That's the two hundred and fifty thousand dollar question," he replied turning on the light then stopped short.

"Because it took less time than I expected," a voice answered.

Bobby and Sylvia each drew a gun only to have a gun pointed at each of them by the intruder. "What are you doing in my office?" he asked as his eyes trailed the length of her body. Thigh high booted legs were resting casually on his desk, crossed at the ankles.

"Waiting for you," she answered. "You need to work on your security."

"Get your feet off my desk," he replied. Her voice seemed familiar but he could not place it.

The red head took her feet down and stood, still having her guns trained on the two of them. It was quite a picture she was making standing behind the desk in a short, black and white plaid, form fitting skirt, black thigh high boots, suspenders, and a white half shirt that said 'inventive' across the chest. She was the epitome of the sexy schoolgirl turned bad as she held two 9mm like she knew how to use them and sported two braided pony tails. "Don't you remember me?"

"Wait a minute…you're that kid," he replied. "Put the gun down."

"How about we all do it at the same time?" She suggested not wavering from her position. 

All four guns lowered and then were put away, but not before the red headed intruder twirled them expertly and placed them in her thigh holster. Bobby sighed inwardly thinking he might have underestimated her. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I got you something," she replied sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. She gestured to the corner where a man was tied and gagged with wrapping paper. "I even gift wrapped him. He's little stale. I had him two weeks, it took a little longer to find a new personality."

Sylvia went over to the man and nodded her head in confirmation then looked over to the girl sitting on the desk. "Who are you?"

"Not Batman that's for sure," she replied as she stood. "The name's Sunshine Valentine, my friends would call me Sunny. I'm your newest bounty hunter, right Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his head. Things were looking up already. "I like the way you think Sunny. I think you'll fit it in around here."

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 1

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Catherine, Trowa, and Quatre stepped off the elevator quickly. They finally had a lead on Trowa and there was no telling when he might take off. Everyone was just grateful that Quatre's gambit, of hanging around Paris until Trowa showed up, finally paid off. 

"Hold the elevator," a woman called as she stalked toward them then started mumbling angrily in French about never being so angry in her life, never picking up men in bars that buy her drinks, and the nerve of a gay man sleeping with her and calling out the name of his lover.

Three pairs of eyes widened just before they quickly made their way down the hall. That was too much of a coincidence, the woman had flaming red hair, seemed to be a nightstand, and on the same floor as Trowa.

"This is going to be bad," Duo commented as they stood next to a partially open door. Whoever left must have been in a hurry or extremely pissed off.

"We'll go in first," Quatre said as he and Catherine pushed open the door.

Trowa sat on the side of the bed in his boxers with his face buried in his hands. "I said to get out, Marie," he replied without looking. He was starting to grow tired of this game of sleeping with every redhead in town. The pain did not get better with each girl, it got worse and he was starting to depend on it. Settling for a look a like was never going to bring Ed back to him or change the fact that she preferred Duo over him.

"It's us," Quatre replied looking disappointed.

Trowa looked up and saw Catherine, Quatre, and… Duo! "What are you doing here?" He said lowly as he stood.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duo asked angrily as he stepped out in front of them. He was going to face this head on. It was never in his nature to shrink away from the truth. Trowa was going to hear what they had to say. "How could you do this to her?"

Emerald eyes narrowed. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. The same man who stabbed him in the back was lecturing him. "You are in no position to tell me anything," Trowa replied trying to contain his anger. "Get out."

The braided man took a couple of steps forward. He was not about to let two of his best friends call it quits on account one bitch. "I'm not leaving until…" Duo's sentence trailed as Trowa's hands closed around his throat and raised him off the ground. It was at the point he realized just how tall Trowa was in compared to him. Four inches made a whole lot of difference right about now. "I…didn't…" he choked out as he tried to hit and kick Trowa, but he did not seemed to be phased by any of the abuse.

"Trowa, let him go," Catherine replied as she tried pry her brother's hands off her boyfriend.

"I'm going to kill him," Trowa said lowly.

Catherine's eyes widened. "You can't kill him I love him," she said as she grew more desperate in trying to release Duo from her sibling's grip. 

"What?" he asked squeezing Duo even tighter. "My sister too!"

"That's enough Trowa," Quatre replied, pulling back the hammer of his gun. "Let Duo go and listen to what we have to say. Don't make me shoot you."

Green eyes met determined ocean ones. "Fine," he said lowly dropping Duo to the floor and watched him gasp for air. He felt disgusted as he watched Catherine kneel beside him.

"Is he okay, Catherine?" Quatre replied keeping the gun on Trowa.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good," he said then turned the conversation back to Trowa. "I'm going to put the gun away. I trust you won't attack him again."

Trowa nodded reluctantly. "Why did you bring him here?" he asked sitting on the bed in order to keep his distance.

"He cares about you just like the rest of us," Quatre answered, "and he was set up just like you were."

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly.

"You, Ed, and Duo were drugged. This was a practical joke set up by Dorothy," Quatre answered. 

"Oh god," Trowa sighed as his mind started to work everything out. An overwhelming sense of calm crossed his features, but did not last long as guilt replaced serenity. "I was so blind. When I saw her.." Quatre walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Duo said hoarsely as he stood to his feet.

Trowa stared at the Duo intensely, but said nothing. Duo was still on his hit list.

"Look Trowa…" Duo began.

"We will talk about this later," Trowa commented looking at both Duo and Catherine.

"The hell we will," Duo replied, "I've been sneaking around for the past two years and now it's out in the open. I'm in love with your sister deal with it. As for Ed…what the hell are you thinking?"

Trowa balled his fists in anger. "Drop it."

Duo shook his head. "Not this time. This goes beyond just you and me. Did you know she took off and we can't find her…"

"Duo," Quatre warned as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not need to be lectured by anyone much less you Duo," Trowa replied sternly. To the outside he was the perfect picture of anger, but only the keen observer could see the worry and guilt in his eyes.

"That's because you know I'm right. You told Ed you loved her and the first time it looks bad you didn't even give her a chance then you're fuc…"

"Enough," Trowa growled as he moved forward.

Duo balled his fist and moved to meet him when the embedding of two knives at their feet stopped them. They both looked at Catherine in shock.

"Thank you, Catherine," Quatre replied looking at the two of them sadly. It pissed him off that something was able to come between them like this. Dorothy's scheme was extremely well played and he would make sure that she paid dearly for it once everything was taken care of.

Catherine rushed forward and slapped both of them. "You two are friends and you let that bitch mess with your minds," she said angrily. She turned to Trowa. "Trowa, I am a grown woman and though, I appreciate it, I don't you need you to fight my battles for me and that goes for you too, Duo." She looked at them sternly. "I know things may never be the exact same, but you need to get along for Ed's sake. I would like to get to actually know my niece or nephew."

"What?" Trowa's eyes widened.

"That is the other thing we had to tell you," Quatre explained. "Ed is pregnant."

Trowa said nothing but gathered his things into his bag then quickly dressed. He slung his bag over his shoulder a few minutes. "I'll be in touch," he said to Quatre then turned to Duo. "You hurt her and I will kill you."

"Not a chance," Duo said staring at him with serious eyes as he watched the tall man leave the room. Once he was gone, he sighed and put his hands behind his head. "Well that went well."

"I thought so," Quatre commented.

"You know I always thought he was the most sane out of all of us," Duo sighed rubbing his neck.

"Actually, I believe it to be you and Wufei. The both of you let your anger out the most freely."

"Well if you put it that way, then you must be the dangerous out of all of us," Duo smirked.

Quatre looked at him thoughtfully. "That's probably true," he said he picked up the two knives.

Duo blinked for a few moments. It was scary thought that Quatre was the most dangerous, but then he did get pissy once and took out several whole colonies, but he was still a friend. "Glad you're on my side," he replied just before looking at the knives in Quatre's hand then at Catherine. "Babe, you got to show me that trick."

%%%

"…she even gift wrapped him with Santa Clause paper," Sylvia smiled as she recounted the interview with the newest addition to their family.

"I wish I could have seen that," Raine smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Bobby's just happy that we got the bounty, he's never that interested in the details," Cheyenne commented.

"Hello angels," Bobby replied as he came into the conference room with Sunny. "This is Sunny Valentine. I'm sure you know the deal about she came about." Each of the girls nodded. "Sunny, this Sylvia Noventa, Raine Torrent, and Cheyenne Sixkiller. Now that you've met everybody, you can chat about how you're going to bring that million dollar bounty that we've been working on for the past six months before I get back from L-4."

The girls groaned and threw paper balls at him as he left then sighed. "So what's your specialty?" Sylvia asked.

"Computers systems," Sunny answered

"Looks like we've got another brain," Raine commented as she put her feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair. She looked over the new comer carefully to assess any possible usage. She looked a like a typical girl, but Raine could tell by the way she carried herself that Little Miss Sunshine was quite agile.

"I can do other things," Sunny replied looking at Raine.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Well I heard about that guy, but you hardly look like the type to take him down. He's killed three other hunters before you. So how did you catch him?"

Sunny smiled faintly. She figured she would have to prove herself to these ladies. They were bounty hunters after all, who wants to trust their life to someone who can not back them up. She may have impressed Bobby (that was easy enough) but they would take more time. "Tracking him was no problem. He was in Paris. I stalked him for a couple of days and found out that he liked exotic women which is why he went to Paris in the first place."

"So you played the part of whore and knocked him out in his sleep oh wow," Raine interrupted unimpressed. "Any of us could do that once we found him."

"Knocking him out made him easy to transport, but I didn't sleep with him," Sunny corrected.

"So what," Raine replied. "You still haven't proved anything to us other than you're good at tracking people."

"Raine, that's enough," Sylvia cut in. "She doesn't have to prove anything."

"Actually, Sylvia, I think Raine might be on to something," Cheynne noted.

Sunny said nothing as she watched the three of them talk about her. She did not have the slightest clue how she could prove herself short of attacking and nearly killing one of them. She could bring in bounties forever and it would mean nothing. 

__

"What am I going to do?" she wondered as she heard a buzzing noise. She swatted the fly away in annoyance. Insects were not that common in colonies, but then ones that were there were annoying. She needed to think of something quick, but first she would take care of the annoyance. She picked up a poster tack and put it into her mouth.

"Ew, what are you doing?" Cheyenne asked wrinkling her nose. The others stopped talking and looked at the redhead curiously.

Sunny put her finger up as if to say one moment then ejected the tack. She smiled at landing her target. "That thing was getting on my nerves and I couldn't take it."

Raine got up and inspected the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the fly staked to the wall by the poster tack. "Okay," she commented as she sat back down. That impressed and freaked her out. "Just so you know everybody carries their own ass around here. I don't pick up the slack for anybody."

Sunny sat down and crossed her legs. "Neither do I."

"Well now that we have an understanding here," Sylvia began, "let's bring Sunny up to speed." She touched a panel in the table and a projector dropped out of the ceiling along with the screen near the wall.

"This is Alex Taylor," Cheyenne commented, "an arms dealer and major war profiteer. He's completely untouchable."

"Then how did he get a bounty put on his head?" Sunny asked. 

"That is the result of a desperate ex-Preventer known as *Nichol Petrovich," Sylvia answered. "Apparently Lady Une misjudged when she handed out assignments. But who could blame her, the Gundam Pilots are practically MIA living normal lives somewhere. She probably does not want to interrupt their lives out of respect, but now that one her agents has tipped their hand in frustration, she has no choice."

"Has Lady Une managed to contact them yet?" Sunny asked.

Sylvia shook her head. "According to my sources, there is some sort of situation going on amongst their group so they have been difficult to reach, but even if they are reached their hands are still tied."

"Legal issues," Sunny remarked.

"Ain't bureaucracy a bitch?" Raine sighed. 

"So in order to please Lady Une, Petrovich put a bounty on Taylor to get us to the dirty work," Sunny replied. "Clever. I imagine there is some sort of stipulation like we have to provide evidence or something."

"Naturally," Cheyenne commented. "We've been watching him for six months and we know is that only he trusts no one and that he like street whores."

"How can we exploit that?" Sunny asked.

"There's no particular pattern," Cheyenne replied. "And he can sniff out a bounty hunter or Preventer from a mile away."

"We've got to figure something out," Sunny replied.

"I've got a lead that I'm going to check out on Earth and I could use some back up in case it pans out," Sylvia replied. "Any takers? Sunny?"

Sunny shook her head. There's no way she could handle re-entry in her condition. "There's some things I want to check out around here."

"Then it's me," Cheyenne replied as she stood. "All right kids. You behave will Mama's gone."

Raine flipped Cheyenne off and Sunny leaned back. "Watch yourselves."

The two girls nodded then left. "So who's the guy that put that rock on your…" Raine's sentence trailed as soft beeping interrupted her. "A new bounty." She walked over to the fax machine and picked up piece of paper.

"How much is it?" Sunny asked.

"It's a five-hundred thousand dollar bounty," Raine answered then she frowned. She stared at Sunny for a few moments then drew her gun. "Who the hell are you and why does the Winner foundation want so much for you?"

* If any one knows Nichol's real last name let me know

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 2

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I'm such a genius, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," Faye replied as she sat on Quatre's desk. 

"Did you find something?" Heero asked as he looked up from his new laptop. He and Ed would have a long talk once he found her.

"Sort of," Faye replied. "I was thinking about how much trouble you had been having with Ed's picture, that image recognition virus thingy."

"Yes," he commented in an effort to expedite her theory.

"The reason we can't expand our search is because we can't show her picture unless we physically have it in our hands," Faye continued. "So I did it the old fashion way, and put a bounty on her for a nice amount that would get attention, but not make anybody do anything crazy."

Heero raised an eyebrow. It was not the way he would have liked to do things, but he had to admit that Ed did put them in a situation. All they had left was old fashion legwork. Ed had already fried his laptop, between the image recognition virus, and information worm she sent out, she was nearly impossible to find. He was getting quite desperate. He had greatly under-estimated Ed's abilities until now. She was really picking his brain. The only card he had left was Victoria. He hated using his personal contacts for information, but it could not be helped. Being that she was head of the Preventers, she would privy to all types of information that he could not currently get his hands on. "What does Quatre have to say about this?"

"Quatre has absolute trust in me," Faye replied. _"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

Heero looked skeptical for a moment. "So he doesn't know."

"He'll be alright," Faye smirked just as the door opened.

"What is this?" Quatre asked as he walked into his office holding a piece of paper. "A bounty out on Ed?"

%%%

"What are you talking about?" Sunny asked innocently.

"This," Raine answered throwing the paper at the red headed girl. "You have a bounty out on you. And don't say it isn't you, your features aren't exactly generic."

Sunny looked at the paper. She knew Faye had to be responsible for this. Quatre would never put a bounty out on her, though he would offer money for her return if he did get desperate enough. "You caught me. But I'm not letting you turn me in."

Raine shook her head. "Something doesn't make sense. He wants half a million for you, but he wants you unhurt. So who are you to him?"

Sunny's hands absently rubbed her abdomen as she tried to think of something to tell the dark haired girl. 

"Oh hell," the girl sighed lowering her gun. "Don't tell me you're knocked up with Quatre Winner's kid? I mean that's a good-sized rock on your hand…"

"No, it's not his…he's just a friend," She replied quickly. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. That part of my life is over and my past doesn't want to let go. I'm different now."

"Whatever," Raine replied, "I won't turn you in, but that doesn't change that fact that you're useless."

"I am not useless," Sunny remarked angrily. "I can still back you up if need be and when I can't, I will work support. But I'm not going back to being that goofy little kid that no one took seriously and dumped the first chance they got."

"Geez, aren't we a little bitch," Raine commented as she took the paper from Sunny and ran it through the shredder. "Look, I won't say anything. That's between you and who ever the hell the father is, but if you're working with me, you got to be straight with me, understand?"

"Fine," Sunny nodded then sat down in the chair that Sylvia has vacated not too long ago. "What are these?" She picked up some surveillance photos.

"Some of pictures we took while we trying to figure out Taylor's habits," She replied. "Him and his whore." 

"Do you have other pictures?"

"A whole gang of them, why?" Raine asked.

"We might be able to find something in the pictures that was overlooked," she answered looking at the pictures carefully. There was a different woman in each one, but there was something weird about it that she could not put her finger on.

"Have at it," Raine replied as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to get something to eat. My mind can not function without food or sugar. Want anything?"

"Juice, a burger, and fries," Sunny said as started scanning the photos. 

"I'll be back," Raine replied as she started to leave then paused. "Two questions. Your name's Ed?"

Sunny flushed. "Trust me it's better than my given name," she said light-heartedly.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I was forced to wake up from my dream," she answered cryptically. "Question for you? Why aren't you going to turn me in?"

Raine smirked. "I know what it feels like to run from the past..."

"So you have a bounty on your head," Sunny translated.

A bright smile flashed across her face. "I knew there was a reason, I tolerated you," She replied before leaving. 

%%%

"I know you mean well, but I don't think it's wise put a bounty on her," Quatre commented. "That might…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Winner, you have a call on line three." 

Quatre rubbed his eyes in an effort to release some of the tension he was feeling. "Please take a message, Ms. Daily."

"The caller said it was important. I think it's a bad connection because the picture is distorted and pixilated," she replied.

Mediterranean eyes widened in realization. "Please put her through, Ms. Daily, right away," he said quickly as he sat down at his desk. "Ed?" he asked as the distorted picture appeared on his screen.

"You've been a bad boy, Quatre," she replied, "Take the bounty off or you'll have to take a time out."

The blond man looked at the distortion concerned. The syntax was not like her, but he knew her voice. "Ed…" 

"Do what she says Quatre?" Heero said quickly. He was working on a tighter security program and he still had no clue what she did to his laptop.

Quatre nodded to Faye and she left the room to cancel the bounty. "It's done," he said then sighed. "Are you okay, Ed?"

"Stop looking for me," she said sternly.

"You were set up by Dorothy," Quatre blurted out in an effort to throw her off guard.

She paused for a moment. She suspected such, but she hadn't spent too much time looking into it. The month that she was gone was spent dealing with her feelings and going after her bounty. She already had the sad sense of closure that she needed when she left Paris. "That doesn't change anything," she sighed. 

"Ed…"

"Stop looking for me," she said before ending the transmission.

"Damn," Quatre cursed lowly as he banged his fist on the desk. He was quite frustrated. He was half tempted to leave her alone for awhile, but he knew that would only make her harder to find. "Were you at least able to track the signal?"

Heero shook his head. "She re-routed the signal so that when I tracked it, it led me to your cellphone. She's has to be using satellites."

"So then she's in outer space," Quatre commented, "since Earth's intervideo system is still networked through fiber optic cables and not through satellites."

Heero nodded. "At least we have a general idea now."

Quatre nodded as he started to get a sense of hope. "I noticed that Ed had picked up a little weight about a month before the Brazil trip so she could be around 3 months by now."

"Which would keep her from going to Earth or Mars due to re-entry," Heero added to seeing his train of thought. "Trowa's in L-2 right now."

"He just arrived today," Quatre commented. "I'll let him know what we found." 

"What are we going to do about Dorothy?" Heero asked.

"We'll worry about that after we make sure, Trowa and Ed are okay," Quatre answered then shifted the subject slightly. "Heero, did you hear about the situation with Alex Taylor?"

Heero nodded. "The Preventers are getting desperate to catch him to the point of putting a bounty out on him."

The blond knew that Lady Une would never tip her hand like that. Everyone strategic knew that Nichol was responsible for such stupidity. Only the people behind the scenes knew what was truly going on. "I think we're in danger of another war starting," Quatre commented. "We need to find Ed right away."

"Wufei, Duo, and I are going to Preventer HQ so we can keep an eye on things."

The Arabian nodded. He knew it would come to this. He hated taking away some of their resources from finding Ed, but complacency for life could cause them to lose everything if they did not act. It would not be long before, he too would have to report to Preventer HQ to assist the others. Then there was Faye, he did not want her caught up in all of this or Ed for that matter. "Keep me posted."

Heero nodded then left the room just as Faye came back. "Where's he off to?" she asked.

"He and the others have been called in," Quatre answered as he stood and walked over to her. "Sweetheart, we have to talk."

%%%

"Do you care to explain your man's incompetence?" an angry blond asked as she entered the room.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Alex asked looking around. "We agreed that we'd never meet unless…"

"I took precautions," she replied cutting him off. "Now explain how one of your most trusted men got caught by bounty hunters no less?"

"I took care of it," Alex assured her. 

"Forgive me for not being reassured by that, dear Mr. Taylor," Dorothy spat as she ran her hands through her hair. "Who was it?"

"Sixkiller Enterprises," he answered.

"Was it Sylvia Noventa?" she asked balling her fist. She never really liked that girl and she thought it was an even more waste of time that she became a bounty hunter. With Marshall Noventa's connections, Sylvia could have practically ruled system, but instead she fought for goodness her own way. If she knew that Heero Yuy would have impressed her so with his actions, she would have shot him herself.

"No, some new girl. Sunshine Valentine," he answered picking up a file that he had recently acquired. "It took some time to find stuff on her."

Lavender eyes narrowed as she opened the file and read it. It was when she saw a picture of her new annoyance that amusement spread across her face. "Perfect," she sighed then turned towards Alex. "I know this girl. You need to watch her and your network very closely. She's a hacker."

"You know her?"

"Remember that job in Brazil I got your help on?" Dorothy asked amused.

Alex nodded in understanding. "She doesn't seem like some goofy kid from what Webb told me and the name…"

"It doesn't matter," Dorothy commented. "Now have her right where I wanted."

  


©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	19. Chapter Ninteen

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 3

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Time passage is kind of subtle…but it's been about 2 months since the Brazil incident.

"That's it!" Sunny said suddenly causing Raine to jump.

"What?" she asked pulling out her gun and looking around then sighed. "You got something?" she yawned. It was four in the morning and apparently the girl never slept.

"All of the prostitutes are the same," she replied. 

"You're kidding," Raine said as she shook sleep from her and started looking at the photographs. Her dark purple eyes widened as she for the first time noticed that all of the women had the same color eyes though the face seemed a little different each time. "Are you sure?"

Sunny nodded. "I used a facial recognition program to seek out her out," she answered, "and that's not all. This is what she really looks like." A picture loaded on the screen.

"That can be her. Not with those god awful things on her face," Raine replied.

"She uses make up," Sunny explained, "She's too well known to shave them. Besides, I checked the flight logs and she was on the colony for a conference every time they met."

Raine smile and nodded her head. "Now we're getting somewhere. Hey, can you get into their system?" 

Sunny shook her head. "Not from here. They discovered me and cut off all outside lines. The only way I can get inside from here is to put a short wave…"

"What do you mean they discovered you?" 

"I found a file with my name on it," she answered. "The 250k bounty I caught last month turned out to be one of Taylor's men."

"This is getting a little bit more twisted than my simple mind can handle," Raine replied shaking her head. "Are you in danger?"

"I'm not worried about it," Sunny answered. "She's more interested in games than physically hurting me. She's taken everything from me already." She fingered the ring on her finger for a moment. She had never taken it off, even after her trip to Paris when she should have thrown it into space. It was her only link to the past, the only thing (right now) to remind her that she was once happy.

"Don't tell me he left you for Cousin It?" Raine asked.

"Cousin It?" 

Raine rolled her eyes. "Bobby is a big twenty first century culture buff. He's always playing weird shit around here…I'll explain later."

"Sounds like Duo," Sunny commented as she allowed herself to reach into the past for a moment.

"Yeah, whoever that is," Raine smirked then yawned. "But tell me your boyfriend had more taste than that."

"He does but not by much," she replied. "He's had plenty of company while I was gone. I doubt he'll even notice me."

"Damn, that's messed up. And you have his kid and all."

"He didn't know, but he probably does now," she remarked distastefully. It was the only reason they could be looking for her and the reason for her to disappear. She was not going to let him take her baby.

%%%

"So you have to go?" Faye asked looking out the window. She stood beside the large window holding herself while Quatre stared at her back with sad eyes. This was not the talk she had in mind when she came into his office to see him.

"The situation is getting worse. Everyone else is out in the field except for me and Trowa," he answered.

"I don't think anything could tear Trowa away from looking for Ed, he loves her too much."

Quatre flinched at her implication. "I love you," he replied as he reached out for her and pulled her into his lap. "But there is another side of me…"

Faye hugged Quatre to fight the tears threatening to fall. She wasn't used to being so emotional. "You're too nice and sweet," she argued. "Yeah you have a great poker face…"

Quatre held her tightly. "In the war, I killed a lot of people and I promised myself that their deaths would not be in vain," he said softly. He started to rub her back gently when she pulled away.

"I won't let you," she declared raising her gun. "For the first time I'm happy. I won't let them take you away."

"Faye," he sighed standing up. She backed up and pulled the hammer. Quatre walked toward her slowly. With each step, she began to tremble more and more. He stood in front of her with the gun pressed up against his chest looking sorrowfully into deep green eyes. "I'm sorry." He took the gun away from her, ejected the clip, and then dropped it to the floor.

"Why do you have to go?" she asked quietly.

"They need me," he answered. He hated having to tell her this. He knew once he told her about his past, that it would come back for him.

"So do I," she replied.

Quatre touched her face. "I need you too," he whispered before kissing her. He ran his hands through his hair. "This is not how I planned to do this," he sighed.

"So you were just going to leave without telling me?" Faye asked.

"No, sweetheart, I was talking about this," he answered pulling out a small box from his desk drawer. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity for months. "Will you marry me?"

Faye took a deep breath inwardly then shook her head. She refused to compromise. "I'll give you an answer when you come back," she replied pulling away. "You come find me when you do."

Quatre's eyes lowered. This was going from bad to worse. "Faye…"

She shook her head as she turned away reluctantly. "We won't wait forever," she said before walking out.

A confused, hurt look passed over the blonde Arabian's features as he sat down. He refused to let her go. War was not going to take someone he loved from him again. "Rashid," he said into the intercom.

"How did it go, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked expectantly.

"She left me," he said lowly.

"Master Quatre, I…I will get on it right away," Rashid replied suddenly sensing the reason for the call.

"Thank you, Rashid," he said gratefully.

"Master Quatre is there anything else?" the older man asked.

"No… it was just something she said when she was leaving that was strange," he sighed. He put his hand to the bridge of his nose as a headache started to set in. His eyes suddenly widened. "Rashid, no matter what she tries, I want you with her at all times. Use your discretion, she's very clever and let me know if anything happens. Make sure she takes care of herself."

"Master Quatre?" Rashid asked trying to be clued in. It was not like the young man to have him and his associates follow so closely. Quatre always wanted to give the allusion of space when there was actually none.

"I know it's not like me, but she's the most important person to me right now," Quatre admitted. "And I think she's carrying my child."

%%%

"Find anything?" Sylvia asked over secured channels.

"Plenty," Raine answered putting her feet up on Bobby's desk. "I think we'll be nailing his ass to the wall real soon."

"Need me to check anything?"

Raine nodded her head, "I sent the complicated stuff to Chy, but there was something I wanted to ask you about."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?" 

The dark haired girl leaned forward into the screen. "It's about Quatre Winner. What do you know about him?"

Sylvia ran her hands through her blond locks. "We've talked a bit. He's very nice, why?"

Raine sighed. "Between you and me," she said before beginning. Sylvia nodded then continued. "The Winner Foundation put a bounty out on her. She's knocked up with one of his friends' kid. And Taylor might have her as target."

"Whoa, why would he be…"

"That guy she loss her bounty virginity to turned out to be one of Taylor's men," Raine replied leaning back in her chair. She put her up her feet. "And get this, we found out that the whores he had been banging are all the same girl…"

"Must you be so crude, Raine?" Sylvia asked wrinkling her nose.

The dark haired girl shrugged. "I'm me. Don't like it tough," she answered. She put her hand behind her head as Sylvia smirked. "Anyway, it turned out to be some political chick named Dorothy Catalonia. 

"You're kidding," the blonde gasped.

"I heard she used to get off on wars and all. I guess she's going for the big O this time."

"Where's Sunny now?" Sylvia asked.

"She's sleeping on the couch in the conference room," Raine answered. Her eyes softened. "I'm worried. I don't know what's between her and Winner's friend, but I don't think he's out to get her. She still wears his ring."

"So you have a soft spot after all?" Sylvia teased.

Raine narrowed her eyes and shrugged once again. "She's good people. Besides you can't help but admire someone who can stake bug to the wall. I saw it in a movie once…didn't think it was possible."

Sylvia nodded in understanding. Sunny had become an important part of their team in the last month and even the blonde had to be impressed by the redhead's virtuosity and quirkiness. But she also noticed the sadness that was behind the amber eyes, now she knew why. "I'll check into it and send me the info you sent Chy," she commented, "minus the technical stuff of course."

"Not a problem," Raine replied. She yawned. "I think I'm going to check on Sunny and crash on Bobby's couch. I'll call you if I get anything." 

"Thanks," Sylvia said as the screen went black. She sighed as she looked up at the tall office building. Originally, she did not plan to go inside, seeing as the person she wanted to talk to the most was away, but this was business. One of her girls was in danger; she was going to get to the bottom of things.

~

Trowa balled a bulletin he had been in possession of and sighed. Faye's plan was clever but it was too dangerous in Ed's condition. He would not be able to stand it if something else happened to her; he had already done enough. 

He had to find Ed and make it up to her…after that, he would deal with Dorothy. She would pay for her mistake, for that the Parisian was sure. "Speak of the devil," he said under his breath.

Emerald eyes narrowed as he watched her stroll down the street nonchalantly, after coming out of an office building. He followed after her. There was something odd about the whole situation.

~

About fifteen minutes before…

Sunny sat up sleepily. "Raine get the phone, Sunny-person is tired," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. She blinked as few times when she realized her diction and got no response. She sighed and leaned over. "Sixkiller Enterprises."

"Well isn't this a surprise…Sunny Valentine," Dorothy taunted from over the vid-phone. "You're very clever. I haven't been able to transmit anything with your face….but you made a little boo boo; cameras."

Sunny's amber eyes narrowed. She didn't forget that her image could still be captured, only put too much stock in the usage of electronic transit. "Taylor told you where I was?"

"Oh what happened to the oh so cute way you talked?" Dorothy asked. "Trowa was quite fond of it. Oh that's right, you two aren't together anymore. Revenge's a bitch."

"No just you," Sunny replied. "Is there some reason you're wasting my time."

"My aren't we feisty. It must be time for your bottle."

"And it must be time to mow those things," Ed snapped. "Don't forget they are ordinances against those type of things."

Dorothy clenched her fist in anger though her face betrayed little. "I grow tired of this game, little girl. I wish to settle this matter."

"You still want to fight me over him?" she asked incredulously.

The blonde shook her head. "This is no longer about Trowa, but between you and me. I have already seen to it that if he's not by my side he's not beside yours. And to top it off he hates you…more than me. I never would have betrayed him and with his best friend, you slut you."

"Where do you want to settle this?" Sunny asked angrily.

Dorothy smiled. "D. Bleucross Industrial Park. It's one of the few places in this godforsaken colony that is, unlike you, worthy. Thirty minutes. Alone and we shall settles this…"

"Woman to man, I gotch you," Sunny interrupted. Dorothy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but said nothing. "I'll be there." Sunny hung up and grabbed her holster. She paused for a moment as she caught sight of her reflection strapping it on. _"We'll be fine," _she thought as she rubbed her swollen pooch. If not for the large shirt she were wearing, it would be obvious that she was 3.5 months. Bobby would have fit. 

She had no choice. Dorothy knew where she was and would find out her condition eventually. "I have to do this," she told her reflection before leaving. She had no intentions on letting Dorothy have this one.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	20. Chapter Twenty

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 4

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Quatre painted a smile on his face as he turned to greet his visitor. "Sylvia, it's been a long time," he said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you know Heero's on L-5 so what brings you by?"

Sylvia chuckled. He could be right to the point when he wanted to, but usually that meant there was something else taking his attention away. "Quatre, you know what I've been doing the past four years, don't you?"

He nodded. They all knew. "You've been silent partner to Robert Sixkiller," he answered. "Is it accomplishing what you wanted?"

"Yes," she answered. "I know it's dangerous work, but it completes me and I have a new life."

"I'm glad," he answered crossing his legs and looking at her thoughtfully. Years ago a meeting with her would not have been possible. There had been too much history and hurt, but now things were different. Time did as it promised; healed all wounds.

"You're different," Sylvia commented. A somewhat reluctant smiled crossed her face. There was no way she would able to completely let go. "What is she like?"

Quatre smiled. It was always strange when someone else read him. "Stubborn, crafty, opinionated…all the traits I find endearing in a wife."

Sylvia noted the warm way he said the seemingly negative traits. She swallowed. It had been four years, of course he would have moved on. It was she that ultimately left and with no real good-bye just a scribbled note. She missed him, but she had no regrets. What she did was best, she was now surer of that than ever. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," he replied his eyes searching hers. "What do you need my help on?"

"I never could hide anything from you," she laughed nervously. "It's about one of the girls I work with. You have to promise me that this information is between us."

"I promise that I will act in your and her best interest," Quatre said as he leaned forward.

Sylvia shook her head. "That's not good enough."

"Sylvia there's a lot going on and something tells me that you have some insight however insignificant. I don't want to end up lying to you."

The blonde woman took a deep breath. "One of my girls might be a target for Alex Taylor. I don't know how much he knows we know about him, but I know he can become a problem. He's untouchable right now."

"I can have one of the Maganacs look into it," he offered.

"Thank you," she replied, "but there's more that you should know. She's pregnant by one of the guys…"

%%%

Duo yawned as he looked around the park. Absolutely nothing was going on. He was getting bored staking out the place. He was starting think his sources were wrong about something going down in the industrial park. The only thing he managed to see were white collars going in and to work. _"Desk work was never my thing. I'm a hands on type of guy," _ he thought as a quick image of Catherine popped into his mind. He should be reacquainting himself with her now, not babysitting a bunch of clueless people.

He put in his time and seen more than he ever cared to see. But he also could not let it go. He was about to let a peaceful future, for whatever rugrats he fathered, go down the tubes. He was willing to do whatever it took. "What is Trowa stalking around here?" he wondered out loud as the pleasant image of his girlfriend popped out of his mind. There was only way to find out.

Duo made his way over to Trowa casually while keeping an eye on things. "What are you doing here?" Trowa asked once the braided man was within earshot. He really did not have much to say to him.

"Keeping an eye on things," Duo remarked. "You?"

"I followed Dorothy here," he answered

Duo raised an eyebrow in surprise. How could he have missed those eyebrows in a crowd? "How…"

"She's wearing a beret to make herself look less conspicuous," Trowa answered.

"What are you going to do to her?" Duo asked rubbing his hands together.

"This is not a game Duo," Trowa replied. "She took away someone important to me."

"And what about me?" Duo asked incredulously looking at Trowa. "Ed is important to me not to mention Catherine."

"We will…"

"…talk about it now and this time, you won't catch me off guard," Duo interrupted. "What happened was not my fault and I'm tired of your attitude. The only thing I ever did was get along with Ed better than you," Duo spat angrily.

Trowa clinched his fists in silent annoyance. He was feeling quite exposed and it was making him furious. He just did not want to talk about it, but the braided man was not about to let it go for some reason. "I always hated that," he said lowly with a growl.

"So I've noticed," Duo added. "I never would have figured you would be so insecure. When are you going to get it through it your head..."

"That's not so easy when I see the attraction between you two, when you two sneak off to d pull pranks, and when everybody thinks you're better for her than me. I hear that everyday. How am I supposed to feel?"

Violet eyes widened slightly. "Geez, I didn't think you'd take something like that so personal," he said almost casually. "But that doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't trust me and you..."

"Trust you!?" he asked incredulously. "Trust you when you've been sneaking around with my sister behind my back? When you pride yourself on being sneaky and elusive?"

"Damn right, you're my friend. I'd trust you in my life and thought it was the same thing with you," Duo retorted angrily. "I knew you loved Ed before you even knew. Remember I helped get you together? Sure, she's cute, but I knew she was perfect for you. You think so little of me, you are such a schmok. You practically threw everything you ever wanted away."

Trowa's eyes narrowed. The conversation was over and everything was out in the open. He was wrong, now it was time to fix what was left. "I made an error in judgement," Trowa said simply. Duo shook his head. He punched Trowa in the jaw. The tall Parisian only stood there and rubbed his jaw for a second. "Now we're even."

"Clean slate," Duo replied just before smiling then frowned as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Damn."

"I lost Dorothy," Trowa said as he scanned the crowd. 

%%%

"Punctual I see," Dorothy smirked.

"Yeah, well you've had this coming for awhile," Sunny replied watching her nemesis's movements carefully.

Blue-violet eyes narrowed. "I thought we would settle this like ladies…or close enough anyway, with a little duel." She opened her blazer and revealed an old pistol from fifteen hundreds. "This is all I have with me feel free to frisk me and check my gun. It only hold one bullet."

Sunny moved towards her cautiously and frisked her. Dorothy was clean, she then held up her hands and allowed Dorothy the same token. "Now what?"

"Empty your gun except for one bullet. Then we stand back to back and count off to ten."

"How do I know you won't shoot early? It's not like I have a second," Sunny remarked shrewdly

"I will not fire before we reach ten," Dorothy answered. "I would have chosen rapiers, but I doubt you'd have the grace and class to do anything beyond dropping it to the ground."

"Oh really?" Sunny asked flipping the gun around her finger before ejecting the clip. She emptied them all except one.

"I would like to see that to make sure you don't pull any tricks," she replied inspecting the clip. "Fine." She handed her the clip and smiled.

"Are you ready now, eyebrow girl?" Ed asked.

"Quite, dear child. Quite," she answered as she they stood back to back. "One. Two. Three…"

_"Okay, Sunny. It's either you or her. She's too dangerous to live…"_

"Four. Five. Six…"

_"Too dangerous to live? When did I get the right to choose…"_

"Seven. Eight. Nine…"

_"I have to live."_

"Ten." Both women turned around and a shot rang out. Sunny's eyes widened as Dorothy fell to the ground and guilt settled in. The blood in her veins grew ice cold. She remembered what Spike told once after a bad run in with a bounty. _"Killing takes a piece of your soul, that brightness. You're soul is too bright Ed, never let it go out."_

"Oh my god, what have I done, Dorothy," she said as rushed toward the fallen girl. As she moved, she could feel her world slowing down. It was almost like her intuition was telling her to slow down for a moment…a moment too late. In seemingly slow motion, she saw Dorothy sit up and squeeze the trigger. The bullet cut through air in a distorted wave and her eyes widened as her balance shifted in the other direction. The pain was unbelievable.

Tears sprang in her eyes as she started to breathe raggedly. She was hit in her shoulder, nothing vital, but she could still bleed to death. "You bitch," she choked out.

Dorothy stood over her and rubbed her chest tenderly from where the rubber bullet hit her. "Always check your weapon a second time," she taunted before grinding her foot into Sunny's shoulder.

"I'll kill you next time," Sunny screamed out.

"There won't be a next time," Dorothy replied picking up and Sunny's gun. She loaded a bullet into it as she held Sunny down. "Nighty night, Sweetie."

"It came from over here," someone called out.

"We will finish," Dorothy cursed. She could not afford to get caught. "You won't be lucky next time," Dorothy uttered before darting off. She could not afford to be caught partially disguised or not. Her plans were in the final stages and soon everything would becoming to a head. Besides, once her war started, no one would pay attention to the sputtering of a little girl or the fact that she was missing.

"Count on it," Ed flinched as Dorothy released the pressure from her foot. it hurt just as much as it did when she initially pressed on, but there was no time for that. She had to get out of there as well. There would be too many questions. Dizziness overcame her as she tried to sit up. The guys would find her.

She grabbed her shoulder and put pressure on it as she struggled to her feet. she just had to get out of side and the industrial park was looked after foliage-wise. there was plenty of plant life that could provide cover, almost like a normal park, but with several buildings in the distance. Ed sighed as got out of sight in time. her vision blurred as she tried to think of what to do next.

"What the problem, folks?" Duo asked in his usual tone as his eyes searched the crowd.

"We heard something over here, but I guess it must have been from one the factories or something," A woman commented. "I could have sworn it was a gun-shot...are you cops or something?"

"Something like that," he smiled keeping an eye on Trowa for some sort of signal. he frowned when he saw Trowa staring at something intently. "Looks like there nothing's to see."

"I guess," she said reluctantly as she and the others turned away.

The two watched the disappointed white collars go back to their activities. "I'm bored. Let's go," Duo sighed putting his hands behind his head. He was supposed to be on the look out for terrorists not someone's domestics disputes, besides he missed all the action.

"I'm going to look into this," Trowa commented. His eyes averted to the small trails of blood on the ground. They were hardly noticeable amongst the synthetic grass and leaves, but he noticed. Whoever was hurt knew enough about trouble to cover their tracks when wounded.

Duo nodded picking up and his hint. He had been wondering what the stoic man was looking at in particular. "I might as well come with you. Who knows you might need back up, it could be our guy you know."

"You don't have to, I know I am not high on your list," Trowa replied walking away towards the trees.

"No you're not, but you gotta start somewhere." Amethyst eyes twinkled. "You know this means you're going to have to be nice to me and kiss my butt. I do have some laundry..."

"Don't push your luck," Trowa interrupted.

Duo smirked as the two of them entered the tree line of the arboretum. "I love you too," he said sarcastically. He paused as something bright caught his eye_. "What in the hell..."_ he thought as he moved closer to the spot that caught his eye. "Trowa!"

"The tracks end here..." Trowa remarked then looked toward Duo. "See any... oh god no!" He raced over toward Duo and pushed him away. "Ed," he called shaking her gently.

Ed's eyes opened in recognition and flickered in delirium. "Fiancée-person, you came back for us. Take me...home..." her sentence trailed as her eyes started to close and her head drooped.

"Stay with me, baby," Trowa said quickly as he forced open her eyes with his hand. He could see her pupils contracting and dilating as though she was on drugs.

"I'm tired..."

Trowa lifted her into his arms. "You have to stay awake." He had to get her to a doctor. He couldn't lose her. He looked toward Duo who had already started dialing.

"Why you hate me? You left Ed just like Papa," she sighed phasing in and out. "I have to give away a piece of my soul. I hate her. You hate me."

"Sally is on stand by," Duo replied hanging up his cell phone. He looked at Ed strangely as she continued to babble. "What is she talking about?"

"She's going into shock," Trowa answered worriedly. He looked at the makeshift tourniquet that she somehow managed to tie her arm up with as he followed Duo. _"What was she doing out here?"_

"Good night…" Sunny sighed trying to get comfortable.

"NO! Ed, you have to stay with me," Trowa urged as they reached Duo's car.

"No," she mumbled.

"Yes," Trowa said. He opened the door and laid her down gingerly then got in beside her. "I need you."

"No," she replied, "I..where am I?" She sat up and held her arm looking around wildly. "How did you find me?"

"You're hurt. We're taking you to a doctor," Trowa replied.

Sunny squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She could feel her stomach starting cramp. Now was not the time to argue, she would deal with him for now. "Fine." 

"We'll be there soon," he said casually as he reached to caress her face.

Sunny pulled away quickly. "Don't."

Trowa's eyes widened, as well Duo's, at her sharpness. It was so unlike her. He pulled his hand away, but still kept a close on her.

"I don't feel good..." she whispered suddenly then fell into Trowa's lap.

"Hurry, Duo."  


%%%

Quatre's eyes widened. "Where is she, Sylvia?"

"Who's the father?"

"Trowa," Quatre answered lowly. "I need to know where she is."

"Only if you don't tell Trowa or the pilots where she is without her permission."

Quatre sighed. Between Faye and Ed his work was cut out for him. "I promise."

"She's using the name…" 

"Mr. Winner, you have an urgent call on line one," Ms. Daily interrupted.

"Please tell them to hold, Ms. Daily," he said quickly before turning to Sylvia.

"Mr. Winner, it's important. It's Miss Edward, she's hurt."

Blue eyes darkened as his skin paled and a calm concerned look took over his countenance. "Forward the call to my car and reschedule all of my appointments," he replied as he took Sylvia by the hand. "Sylvia, I need you to accompany me."

AN: Thanks for the reviews, by the wayJ 

Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 5

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"I'm hungry," Ed mumbled as she stretched and flexed then flinched in pain. She looked around disoriented for a moment while holding her shoulder gingerly. She was in as small room with her arm bandaged up surrounded by five sleeping top ranking Preventers. She had to get out of there. She lifted the comforter and prepared to slip out.

"Don't even think about it," Duo warned. "None of us are asleep." As if on cue they all sat up and looked at her with various degrees of concern. 

"How do you feel, Ed?" Quatre asked as he moved to her bedside. He noted that Trowa kept his distance and frowned.

"I'm fine," she answered. "How is the baby? Is it…"  
"The kid is a survivor like it's parents," Duo interjected.

"Who did this to you?" Wufei asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ed said lowly.

"What?" Duo asked. "You scared us half to death and…"

"Can I speak to Ed alone?" Trowa asked.

The guys nodded and exited the room. Ed lay back in the bed and sighed as silence stood in between them. She did not want to be there, it hurt too much. "Before you say anything, I don't want to talk about it with you either. I was stupid and I ran into a bullet, okay."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it," she repeated.

Trowa shook his head. He was at a lost. He did not know how to approach her or what to say. All he knew that he was in bad place and there was no mission or assassin attempt that was going to fix it. "You're different."

Ed's eyes narrowed. He was right and she hated what she was becoming because of him. "Losing someone on you loved does that to you," she commented as she pushed back the covers.

"Ed, I'm sorry."

She paused for a moment. She could feel her heart beating fast and her face flushing. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You didn't seem to care while you were in Paris." 

Trowa flinched. "I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize," she replied. "We weren't together anymore. You don't owe me anything."

"I still love you."

Ed shut her eyes and looked away. "Please leave."

"Ed?" he asked moving forward. He had to make sure she understood that his intentions were true. He touched her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she murmured pulling away. "Leave now."

"I'll be outside," he sighed then left the room just as Quatre came inside with a tray.

From the look that Trowa was not wearing on his face, the blonde could tell that things were not going well. Now it was his turn. "I brought you something to drink...Sunny," he said lowly.

Ed quickly turned around. "How did you find out?"

"Sylvia," he answered placing the tray on the bed. "She was worried when she heard that you had been shot and told me everything."

"Do the others know?" she asked sinking on the bed.

"Just me," Quatre replied.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No unless you give me a reason to," he countered sitting beside her. 

"You're blackmailing me?"

"In a way," he smiled, "all I ask is that you stay around until you have the baby and then move from there. I want you have time to think about everything and be safe. The both of you need time."

Ed narrowed her eyes. "Ed..I don't like this proposition."

Quatre's eyes softened. "I know," he commented, "but I already lost one woman that is important to me. I don't need you running off as well, and you need to deal with this. The baby is Trowa's as well he will want to be a part of his/her life."

"No match making."

"I won't encourage anything," he agreed as he began to grin. 

"And you have to patch things up with Faye," Ed added. 

"I have Rashid working on that now," he commented then stood. "Now eat and get some rest. I'm going to be away for a couple of days on a personal mission. I'll tell the others you'll be staying around for while." He smiled then kissed her on the forehead just before leaving the room. 

"Good luck." She smiled for the first time since she had been brought to the safe house.

"How is she?" Trowa asked as Quatre shut the door behind him.

"Fine, but she's going to need sometime," he answered. "I bought you six months, Trowa. I promised that I would not encourage anything, but I never promised not to manipulate. Use your time well." He grinned. Finally, something was starting to look up. Now all he needed was to get his life straight and everything would be perfect, or close enough.

"Quatre," Trowa called as he watched his friend walk away, "thank you."

"You both deserve to be happy," Quatre replied. "Tell the others I'll be back in a couple of days."

%%%

"I don't play with people who don't trust me," Faye commented as she was being lead down the hall. A silk blind fold was wrapped around her eyes while she journeyed to the secret play spot.

"Mr. Maverick, wishes his personal apartment to remain anonymous," the man answered. "Once you arrive you are to…"

"Yeah I know. I'm not supposed to disclose anything. Geez, you'd think I tell someone," she interrupted as she stumbled a bit.

The man held her carefully. "To the highest bidder no less."  
"I resent that," she said defensively. _"Though true."_

"Ms. Valentine, you were chosen to participate for your skill, not your ethics," he replied. "We know you recognize a good thing when you see it."

"I'm not sure anymore," she replied sadly as she thought about Quatre. She was starting to think it had been the wrong thing to do…leaving him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, just hurry up so I can claim my winnings and leave."

"You're quite sure you can beat Mr. Maverick?" he asked. "You do realize that you will be searched and you will have to remove everything and only wear the clothes issued to you."

Faye stopped and pulled her arm away. "Hey! That was not part of the deal. Tell your pervert boss that I am not dropping a stitch of clothing." Her hands quickly moved toward the blind fold when the man placed his over hers.

"Not even for a chance at half of his fortune?" the man asked. "A woman of your taste could live very well for the rest of her life. Think about it."

She was in a situation now that she was on her own. She couldn't hustle for the rest of her life and it would be hard to be on the run with a child on her back. There was no running back to Quatre especially after losing Rashid two days ago. Quatre probably hated her now and what if he was…killed. She would be on her own anyway. Why did he have to put her in the position? They were supposed to have fun, not fall in love and be committed. At least she wasn't, that was the trap for him and she was the one that fell in it. "Fine, I'll do it, but get out of line and there's no telling what a lady like me could do," she answered in a tone that was equally threatening as it was sexy. "Let's go."

"It's not far just the end of this hall," he commented as he ushered her on.

Thirty-five minutes later, Faye entered a dark room with a table set up. A single lamp hung from a void above her, showing nothing but oblivion to anything outside of its luminescence. A pair of pale hands floated in the darkness shuffling the cards over and over as if trying to pass the time. Once she reached the table and sat down, the hands stopped and placed the deck on the table. "Mr. Maverick wishes you to inspect the deck so that there is no distrust between you," the man who brought her there said.

"Mr. Maverick doesn't have a mouth?" she asked taking the cards.

"At this point, Mr. Maverick wishes to remain anonymous in every way."

"Well what is your name at least?" 

"My name is Ahmed."

__

"Ahmed, huh?" she thought looking around while shuffling the cards. "What are we playing?"

"A high stakes game, simply cutting the deck. High card wins half of Mr. Maverick's fortune an excess of 100 billion U.S. dollars."

"What does he get if he wins?" she asked suspiciously.

"I get you, Faye," Quatre replied standing up.

"I knew it," Faye said standing as well. "Quatre…"

"You told me, you would answer me when I came back for you," he interrupted as he took her hand. "But before you answer, I have to tell you something first. I still have to go, but I am doing it for the ideals that I believe in and for you. If I don't my enemies will come after you and I can't lose you Faye that way."

Faye closed her eyes as she felt his arms surround her. She wanted to say yes, she really did, but too much had happened to her to just give into her emotions. _"Time to see if I really am lucky. For once in my life I want to be lucky."_ She pulled away from Quatre. "I accept the terms of the game. I win, I get half of your fortune, you win the answer is yes I will marry you. I shuffled, you cut first."

Quatre nodded. He could not expect her to change. He would have to just hope that his luck would hold out. He placed his hand on the deck and picked up a stack of cards then looked at the outcome. "Your turn," he said simply his face betraying nothing about his choice.

__

"That doesn't look good," she thought as she cut the rest of the deck and looked at her card. Queen of hearts. Her heart sank. She knew there was only an 8/52 chance that he could have beaten her and he did not have the most confident of looks on his face. Regret started to settle in her soul. Regret for being ruled by odds and chance. Her happiness was most likely thrown away because she did not have faith to follow her heart. She had to leave it up to the game to decide for her. "Queen of hearts," she said sadly showing her card. "It's time to pay up, Mr. Winner."

"Not so fast…Mrs. Winner. King of hearts beats your queen," he replied smiling.

Faye looked up in surprise then coughed. "You won me fair and square. I would appreciate it if you didn't gloat about it."

"I won't," he agreed as he pulled her to him and kissed her. 

"This is the first time, I didn't mind losing," she smirked as he held her.

"Don't put me through that again," he commented before holding her tighter. 

"I won't…at least not any time soon," she amended.

"You're mine forever, I won't worry about it," he replied then kissed her lightly. "Before I forget there's something I have to tell you…we found Ed."

  
© 2003 Devon Masterson-Bond  
Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p  



	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 6

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Ed stood and stretched. Her arm was still feeling tender. She was glad that this world was more medically advanced than hers was. She might have been laid up for a few weeks instead of a few days. However that still did not change the fact that one of the guys constantly kept an eye on her. It was annoying. She wanted to get out for awhile. there was no way she could go back to work and risk them finding out about her other life. 

"I have to get out of this room!" she thought when she heard a muffled ringing sound. She looked around the room curiously trying to find the nose. It seemed to be coming from her mattress. The lifted mattress and looked between it and the box spring. A smile crossed her face as she realized it was Sylvia's cellphone. The blond must have stashed it there on her last visit. Now she had a secure link to the outside.

She braced the mattress with her knee and pulled out the phone with her good limb. "Hello," she said lowly.

"Hi, kid," Raine's voice said over the line. "I finally beat it out of Sylvia what happened to ya.' She might be laid up for a while."

"Don't listen to her," Sylvia called out in the background.

Ed giggled. Her surrogate family was a wild bunch. "So what's up?"

"The usual tracking bounties. Bobby wondering where his newest angel is. We told him you were under cover, but enough about that. How are they treating you over there?"

"I feel like a prisoner," Ed groaned. "I am so bored and they won't let me leave the room by myself. Especially Trowa...and I don't want to deal with him right now...Other than that I'm fine."

"I'm coming over," Raine replied.

"You'll never get passed Trowa," she commented. "Though it might be fun to try. Come and see me! And can you bring a few things from my apartment."

"Sure, like what?"

"My laptop, my goggles... my blue nightshirt in the top drawer. It's my favorite," she answered, "and.."

"Why don't I bring the whole damn room with me?" Raine said sarcastically. "You're lucky you were shot ."

"Thank you, Raine," Ed said childishly.

"Yeah whatever. You owe me and I plan to collect when the time comes," the dark hair girl replied. "I'll see you in an hour."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What I do best," Raine answered.

Ed raised an eyebrow as she smiled. It had been awhile since she had been into mischief. She missed it. Perhaps it was okay to let some thing stay the same. A few pranks could even be called therapy. "Let's go out somewhere. I need some fresh air."

"We can grab something to eat while I fill you in," Raine suggested. 

"Great. Bye," Ed said then pushed the end button on the phone. She sat on the bed and sighed. All she needed was to get back to her usual activities and she would be fine. Trowa was in the past and she wanted to leave him there for right now. Once the baby came along, then she would decide what to about him.

An hour later Raine knocked on the door of Ed's new residence. She wanted to get a look at the man that broke her friend's heart. "Something you need?" Duo asked answering the door. He looked around casually checking for any possible attacks. It was not every day that someone came knocking on the door of their safe house.

"I'm looking for Ed," she replied shifting the shoulder bag. "I have some business with her."

"Don't know whatcha' talkin' about," he said and was about to shut the door.

Raine stuck her foot in the door. "Well I do," she commented. She pulled on the door and worked herself inside the house. She snickered when she saw him quickly reach for his side arm. "You must think that yours was the only one made." The two of them stood in a stand off.

"Well I do have one of the better ones," she smirked.

"Put the gun down," A voice said behind her followed by a clicking sound.

Raine sighed. So much for that plan. "Ok," she said cooly.

"Hey, Ed the Avon lady's here. You ordering?" Duo called. He looked towards the dark haired woman and snickered. "If you story checks out, you're fine if not then you picked the wrong people to play with."

"Give me a break," Raine muttered as Ed came up.

She walked over to Raine and pushed Trowa gun away from its target. Their flesh made contact for a few seconds and a crimson flush crossed Ed's face as she continued her motion. "Come up stairs," she said to Raine while pulling her towards room.

"So you know this girl?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Ed answered.

"Well?" Trowa almost snapped. "Who is she?"

"She's.." 

"I'm her girlfriend," Raine answered. Emerald eyes widened then narrowed as if to say "you better think again." Raine merely smiled and puckered her lips at him smartly before waving.

"Come along honey," Ed sighed pulling Raine along faster.

"So wait she was serious?" Duo asked starting after them. "This I gotta see. I'm going to get my popcorn don't start without me."

"Duo be serious," Trowa said angrily. His emotions were betraying him again. It seemed where she was concerned he could rarely hide his feelings. She just meant too much to him.

"I am," Duo replied. "It's not an opportunity I get to see everyday." He walked off towards the kitchen. "That girl really got a rise our of you. This is going to be interesting."

"Why did you tell him that?" Ed asked once they made it upstairs.

"I wanted to see what he'd do," Raine answered. "He's still in love with you know."

Ed's eyes and she turned away. "So did you bring everything?"

"You're still in love with him," Raine observed. "Maybe you should give another chance, after he works for it that is."

"Would you give him another chance?" Ed asked holding herself. 

"Hell no, if it were me I would have castrated him and shot out his knee caps, but you're not me. So the guy's got a chance," she replied simply lying down on the bed. "Nice room."  
Ed sighed. "He would have dumped you. He would have heard you out."

"Look Ed...Sunny or whatever the hell you actually call yourself...You don't know what he would do. I mean from what you told me it did look bad."

"So you're on his side?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Bitch, calm yourself," Rain snapped sitting up. "I'm your partner. I'm on your side and even if he felt betrayed. He still didn't have to screw every girl in Paris, but you're going to have a kid soon. You have to figure what you're going to do. Make him work for it and maybe happy or kick him to the side and regret it for the rest of your life."

Ed sighed. "You're right." She said then hugged Raine

Raine's eyes widened and she started to push ED away, but the girl had an iron lock on her. "If you were anybody else you'd be on the floor by now. I'm not touchy feely."

"What the hell are you doing?" Duo asked as he stood in the doorway holding a bag of popcorn. He came inside and shut the door behind him. He glared at Raine and Ed. 

"Duo.." Ed began.

"Oh this better be good," Duo interrupted. "Trowa is down there about to have a nervous break down because he thinks he's lost you and..."

"It was just hug. I'm not gay," She replied sitting down.

"Yeah, I just said that to see if he still cared about her," Raine added. "Don't get your braid in a bunch."

Violet eyes brightened. "Good," he flopped down in a nearby chair. "All this drama is getting to me." He sighed. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Ed asked sitting indian-style on her bed. She rifled through the bag Raine brought and smiled when she came across her goggles. 

"Ed, Ed, Edward," Duo tsked shaking his head. "When are you going to realize that I know you better than anyone…mentally. Besides I saw the look you gave him when you brushed up against him."

"He has a point," Raine commented. "You were doing an impression of a tomato."

Ed turned her head. "Raine's not being very nice to Ed."

Raine smirked and leaned against the wall. "Hey, I never said I was nice." 

Duo nodded his head. "Welcome back. I missed this side of you." 

Amber eyes widened. "I'm not like that anymore. I don't…" her sentence trailed when she heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you," Trowa answered. "Alone."

"That's my cue," Duo replied as he opened the door. He waved to Trowa then exited. Raine walked towards the door, but not before exchanging glares with Trowa. She smirked as she felt more confident about her assessment of him. He was still staking his claims.

Once they were gone, Trowa walked inside the room and shut the door. He sighed as Ed sat on the bed looking at him attentively. "Ed…"

"Yes."

"I still love you," he began. "I can't respect any relationship that you have. You are my fiancée and I won't let you go unless…you don't love me." He walked towards her.

"Don't do this," Ed said backing up until her she was corned by the backboard and Trowa. 

"Tell me that you don't love me and I won't interfere in your life. Tell me that you would rather be with her than me," he said lowly as he moved closer to her. 

A tear slid down her face and she looked away. "I can't." 

Trowa caressed her face and wiped away her tear with his thumb. "Please give me another chance," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

"Trowa," she moaned into his mouth.

*.* 

Ed rested her head on Trowa's chest. "Ed is too trusting," she said lowly, "but I am not." She sat up and looked into his eyes. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," he replied touching her face. "But there's something you should know. In the past I took part in some things that I can't walk away from. Right now I have enemies that would try to take you away from me to get to me and I'll have to fight to protect you."

"I know about that, I'm talking about dumping me," Ed said before laying her head back down on his chest. "When you left, it hurt Ed and she had to grow up so she could protect the baby. She wanted to be a good mother, so she became me."

A look of worry passed over his features as he listened. "I love you for you. You don't have to change."

Ed shook her head. "Ed had to grow up." She then paused. "Do you think you can still love me?"

"I will always love you," he replied, "and I…want us to be a family."

"We'll see," she sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "One step at a time."

"As long as it takes," he whispered. His eyes drifted shut and he slipped into the best sleep he had in months.

To be continued…

© 2003 Devon Masterson-Bond  
Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p  
  



	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Ed and Trowa's Bogus Journey

Chapter 7

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Emerald eyes opened sleepily as their owner stretched. A wave sadness passed over his features as he felt the cold sheets beside him. Trowa sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _"I knew it was too good to be true…"_

"Morning," Ed said brightly as she sat up quickly. She pushed her goggles up and stared at him from the floor.

"Morning." He leaned over and stroked her face. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm better," she answered truthfully. She slid her goggles down again. "One day at a time."

Trowa nodded in agreement. He pulled back the covers and got out of bed. "What are you working on?" he asked. He pulled on his pants.

"A project," she answered evasively.

A brown eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What kind of project?"

Ed lay down. "I've changed…but I'm still me."

__

"What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered staring at her for a moment. Something had to be wrong. It had to have something to do with her getting shot. He was still looking into it, he had his suspicious, but some details were not adding up in mind. "I don't want you to get hurt," he commented. He gauged her features in an attempt to pump her for information. She was never one to hold back when it came to serious situations. Usually he would get some cryptic answer and someone in the house would end up screaming. Now there was another side to her…one that he was not sure that he could touch.

"Don't worry."

Trowa balled his fist in frustration. Now was not the time to pick a fight; not when he just got back in her good graces. He would have to resort to the old tactics. "I'm going to see about breakfast."

"Yummy, I'm hungry."

"I'll bring something up," he replied.

Ed smiled. "Okay…boyfriend person." 

Trowa smirked at the title. It had been a long time since she called him that. "I'll be back."

Ed waved then went back to her research. She was just about to make headway when an important message alert appeared on the screen, just before the message test exploded onto the screen in fire text. "Bobby wants to have a meeting and he's not taking no for an answer."

"Tricky. Tricky," she said lowly as she deleted the message. "Time for Ed to go away and Sunny to come out an play."

***

"So you and Ed are doing it again?" Duo asked casually as Trowa strode into the kitchen.

"Something's wrong with her. She's different."

"Hello! She's been out on the streets for the last four months. You can't exactly keep a smile on your face when you've been dumped and you're homeless."

"Duo…"

"I know it's weird. Hell, it's scary, but at least she's in there somewhere. Maybe once she has that creature you put inside of her, she'll liven up. Of course then it'll be roaming free."

Trowa shook his head. "Such an idiot."

"Hey you knew I was like this when you met me. Don't act surprised now."

Trowa opened the refrigerator. He was not as handy in the kitchen as the others were, but he could still produce something edible. He pulled out a carton of eggs, then paused. "I thought you were hungry," he said before turning around.

Duo looked confused for a moment then saw Ed out of the corner of his eye. She stood clad in a calf length, knit vest, a peasant blouse, shorts, and a pair of knee high combat boots. His eyes widened for a moment as he assessed her as woman. _"We're going to have keep an eye on her for sure,"_ he thought before leaning back. "You're taking this vintage thing to a whole new level aren't you?"

"I have to go out," she commented. Trowa's eyes took on a look of worry and concern. "Trust me. I'll be back in two hours." She walked over to him and kissed him lightly then waved to Duo.

"Fine," Trowa nodded then watched her leave. "Let's go," he said a moment later. He held up a tracker.

"I thought you were going to trust her?" Duo smirked.

"I never said that,' Trowa replied, "you misinterpreted me."  
"You are so wrong," the braided man chuckled. "Finally my hard work is showing through."

"Hmm," Trowa acknowledged before walking out of the door

***

"Okay," Sunny replied sitting down at the conference table. She threw a small device enclosed in a small capsule. "I have about twenty minutes before my company figures out that I am scrambling their device and finds me."

Bobby looked at her curiously. "You have something want to tell me?"

Amber eyes darted around in deep thought. "Not really," she replied smiling brightly.

"I'm understanding guy," he commented as he stood. He walked around the table. "I look at your girls like family."

"Some of us are," Chy snickered.

"Thank you," he frowned at his sister then continued his train of thought. He stopped walking when he reached Sylvia. "Is there anything that we're holding back?" He started rubbing Sylvia's back. "Girls? Partner?"

Various shades of the rainbow stared back at him with innocent defiance. All of them were aware of Sunny's situation, but she was one of them now. Bobby looked around then sat down. "Okay then I'll share. I know everything."  
"Everything?" Sunny asked.

"Everything," Bobby replied.

"And what is everything?" Sunny countered. She was not going to fall or some sort of psychological bluff.

"This," he commented. He pushed a file across the table. "I may not be as good you girls, but there is a reason I'm the boss." Sunny opened the file and her eyes narrowed. "You didn't think I wouldn't check up on you did you?"

Sunny fiddled with her braid slightly. "I'll get my stuff." She stood.

"Hey!" Raine stood quickly. "You're staying. Right, Bobby?"

"Hell yeah," he replied. "Sunny, I don't know if you noticed but my girls don't play well with others. You do good work and you're cute; all reasons to keep you around." He looked at his watch. "I'll keep this short…keep this about business. Personal stuff is on your own time. If they put a bounty on her, by all means bring the pyschobitch down. Stay in focus and stay in touch. If you don't report in every two days, I'm sending them after you." He motioned towards the girls, all which smiled at the challenge. "Now get out of here and watch your ass." 

Sunny nodded and hurried away followed by the others. "You handled that well," Sylvia smiled putting her arm around Bobby.

"What can I say, it's a gift," he replied pulling her to him. "You know I don't like it when you and Chy keep secrets from me."

"I know." She pouted then kissed his nose. "But I have to keep you sharp don't I?"

"I'll take it out in trade," he smirked then slapped her derrière affectionately. "I'm going to see what I can do to slow down the authorities. Look after our girls."

Sylvia nodded, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You owe me," she mouthed as she walked away

"With interest," he said lowly before sitting at the conference terminal. He just needed to make a few calls.

*

Sunny walked briskly down the street of a not so nice neighborhood. Her eyes surveyed her surrounds. Dorothy was still out there and she promised Trowa she would be safe. Fortunately , she only saw the tired residents coming home from the grave shift and drunkards sleeping it off. She came through here in order to dodge Trowa and confuse him about where she had come from. Doubts started to form in her mind as she rounded a corner and heard a noise. Before either of them realized what happened, Sunny pulled her guns from the thigh holsters and pointed them at Duo and Trowa; both of which drew on her as well.

"What the hell are you doing?" Duo asked putting his gun away.

A crimson flush brushed her features. "I thought you were someone else." Her eyes locked with Trowa's. He was disappointed. _"He hates me."_

"Well?" Duo asked motioning toward her gun. She still had them trained on the both of them even though they had their guns away.

Sunny looked down and flushed even harder. "Sorry." She flipped the guns around and tucked them away. An embarrassed kind of laugh escaped as she pulled her vest about her tightly. It was all she could do to keep from crying. Now he knew what kind of person she was; and her life wasn't so simple anymore.

Sensing the exchange between the two, Duo sighed. "See ya' back at the house." 

Sunny turned away as soon as Duo was gone. She could not deal with Trowa's piercing stare. Things would never be the same. _"At least I have the baby."_ Tears streamed down her face. She felt his hand on he shoulder. "No, don't. I don't want you to look at me…" Her sentence was cut off when strong arms encircled her and pulled her into him. "I've been on my own a long time…even before I met you…but now things are different."

Trowa moved his hand to where her heart would be. "You're the same in here. That's the person I fell in love with."

"Trowa…"

"I love you," He continued, "you make me feel." He turned her around and lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes. "I won't let you go and I'll eliminate any one that tries to take you from me."

Sunny smiled and kissed him deeply. "Papa Bear." She hugged him tightly as she could without injury.

Trowa smiled as she pulled away then faded. "Ed there's something I have to do."

Amber eyes looked into emerald ones with understanding. "You have your mission, Papa Bear and Sunny has hers."

"Who's Sunny?" Trowa frowned.

Sunny smiled knowingly. "Later, let's get something to eat."

To be continued…

© 2003 Devon Masterson-Bond  
Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p  



	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Bobby's Angels

Chapter One

By Devon Masterson-Bond

AN: Dang…It's been 2 years. Thanks to those hung there in the beginning and to all new people.

Duo scratched his head and yawned. He frowned when he opened the refrigerator. Nothing to eat, damn. "Ed and Faye had a midnight snack. Saiid is going to have to go shopping in the morning," Trowa commented from the shadows. 

"They're going to eat us out of house and home," Duo moaned grabbing his stomach. "I guess it's a good thing we'll be leaving soon."

"Catherine's flight will be arriving first thing in the morning," Trowa replied. He wanted to move away from the thought of leaving Ed behind. He was not comfortable with her being out of his realm of influence, however if he and the others did not intervene with the potential war, the fighting would come to them. It was only a matter of time before his enemies came after him and his pregnant wife...fiancée. No one was going to harm his family. He would make sure of that. He would also take care of the impudent one who thought she got away with hurting Ed. 

"So then everything will go as plan then?" Duo asked grabbing a soda and jumping onto the counter.

Trowa nodded then stepped into the dim light. "I am curious as to how you convinced her to come here. I know how empowered she can be, especially at the thought of being protected." Duo smiled mischievously. "She just can't resist the charm and charisma that is me," he answered smugly. He took a swig of his soda. 

A brown eyebrow raised in interest. "I take it that you whined."

Violet eyes narrowed. Everyone always wanted to be a comedian. "Actually, I told her that you would lose your mind if Ed were by herself." 

"Hmmm," he commented. He would not lose him mind, but he would be quite...distraught. Duo always did have a knack for the dramatic. "At least it worked." 

"Of course," Duo smirked. "My ideas always work."

"I wouldn't go that far," Quatre said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is there any food left?" He sat down at the table.

"Not a crumb," Duo sighed.

"I guess I'll have to dip in the stash," Quatre replied. "I an anticipated this." He motioned for the two to follow him. The three friends made their way to the study. 

"You have a stash and didn't tell me?" Duo asked. "How long has this been going on?"

Quatre looked thoughtfully as he opened the door. "Since I met you," he answered casually. He cut on the light paused at the sight. Wufei and Heero were inside munching on part of his stash. "At least you save us some." He walked inside and followed Trowa and Duo.

"Etu, Heero?" Duo asked reaching for a bag chips. "Why didn't you tell me about Quatre's stash?"

Prussian eyes looked thoughtful for a moment then grew cold. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Duo narrowed his eyes. "You were keeping it for yourself," he accused. "You fiend. You're getting to be bad influence on me. I am impressionable, you know."

Wufei snorted. "You are a fool, Maxwell."

"I love you too," he replied sarcastically then changed the subject.

"Everybody's up and we ship out tomorrow night. I know you're all thinking it; what are we going to do about the girls?"

Quatre smiled at the braided man's boldness despite himself. But he had to admit it had been weighing on all of their minds. "I have arranged for Saiid and Ishmael to keep an eye them."

"A man watching each of them would be more appropriate," Wufei noted thoughtfully. "Edward has a way with people especially other women." 

"I trust Catherine to be of sound mind," Trowa replied. 

"You're her brother, you have to think that way," Duo commented while making a sandwich. "As her boyfriend, I don't trust her to lay low."

"You have a point," Quatre agreed. "She might get concerned if some thing doesn't go well. I'll have Ahmed keep an eye out as well."

"Do you think the Maganacs will be able keep up with them?" Heero asked.

Quatre smiled. "I have a few fail safes in place, but the only way to be truly sure is to keep them under constant surveillance and drugged, but then they wouldn't trust us. And of course it's no way to start a marriage."

Several eyebrows arched slightly. None of them were quite above the possibility if they thought their loved ones would be safe and they did not fear the retribution of angry women. "Sounds settled then," Wufei commented.

"Let's just hope that it is," Quatre sighed before taking a bit of his sandwich. The others nodded thoughtfully. This was the only way. 

***

Dorothy walked into her apartment and sighed as she sat down at her vanity. It had been a long trip. She hated traveling back and forth, but if her little plan were to work she would have to keep on this way. She owed it to her grandfather. The battle ahead would be the grandest of all battles. Neither he nor Trieze could have planned it any better. True there had been kinks, but what plan did not have any. Snafus were what made a plan great because they proved without a shadow of a doubt that the planner was nothing short of brilliant.

Once her plan was in place, she would handle the other aspects of her life that seemed to be lacking…Trowa. As much as she hated to admit, she still wanted him. Of course, the red headed stepchild's memory would still plague him. She would have to come up with something. There was no doubt that Trowa would figure out that it was she that broke them apart. _"I'm sure I'll come up with something,"_ she thought as she started to undress. 

She was in the process of removing her blouse when she heard a noise behind her. "Hold it right there," she commanded brandishing a small pistol. She pointed it toward the tapestry near the window. "You have three seconds."

"Alright," Alex replied stepping out from behind the ornate paneling.

A bushy eyebrow raised in annoyance. "The audacity," she gasped as she pulled back the hammer. "Talk fast Taylor."  
He moved toward her slowly. "I have some news."  
"You were told never to come here," she snapped watching him carefully.

Alex continued to move closer. "It was important," he replied moving into arms reach. He quickly grabbed her wrist and disarmed her. "Nice pistol you have there. You always did like antiques." He wrenched one her arms behind her back and brought his other across her chest as he held her from behind.

"I will kill you," Dorothy said through gritted teeth as she struggled against him.

"You have a nice body," he replied. His hot breath accosted her ear. "If you'd shave those things down, you'd be hot little number. I'd do you."

Blue violet eyes narrowed indignantly. "I do not favor your impudence, Taylor." 

"And I do not favor being set up," he replied. "You didn't tell me about that little red head banging a gundam pilot or that she was working for Sixkiller. Your little stunt is going to catch us hell."

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently. Her free arm dropped to her side casually.

"Don't insult me," he replied tightening his grip on her arm. Dorothy cried out in pain. "I followed you."

"You don't trust anybody do you?"

"Not rich, little spoiled brats," he answered, "you were just a means to an end. I know all about your little spat and you didn't even get that right."  
"What are you talking about?"

"That's right," Alex replied getting closer to her ear. "The girl lives and guess what?"

"I despise guessing games," Dorothy snapped irritably. She was furious, but first things first.

"She's carrying his baby," Alex replied gleefully.

The color drained from Dorothy's already pale face as she took in the new information. It was impossible. This could not be happening. This would not continue to happen. "Where is she?"

"No. No," he tsked. "This is Alex's time to talk and Dorothy's time to listen." He wrenched Dorothy's arm back further. "I have Sixkiller tracking me personally and the gundam pilots. Because of you, I had to force my hand…"

"You took her as hostage?" she asked. Now he was going too far.

"No, but I got someone just as good. Between you and her I can get save passage," he answered smugly.

"You coward," Dorothy accused. She reached into her garter sheathe and pulled out a small dagger. "You're not worthy." She rammed the dagger into Alex's thigh causing him to loosen his grip while howling pain.

"You, bitch," he cried out as he pulled the dagger out. He was about to rush towards her when he stared down the end of another pistol.

"Quite right," she said adamantly as she squeezed the trigged, placing a bullet in his forehead. Alex winced in pain then fell to ground.

"Mistress," one her servants called as he ran to the room.

"Get this trash out of here," she replied leaving the room. As she stalked down the hall more servants rushed into her room after seeing that their employer was well. While she walked, she took in all of the new information that Alex provided. It was quite unsettling. His little folly was going to cause her to change tactics. She had never been one to hide behind another to get her point across. She preferred to be directness and cunning. 

A smiled crossed her face as she looked down at passkey that she lifted off Alex when he first grabbed her._ "I might as well finish what has been started."_

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond  
Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it [with the exception of manga of course]. I just do this for kicks and wiggles [yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine] anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Bobby's Angels

Chapter Two

By Devon Masterson-Bond

AN: Thanks for those who hung there while I tried to get my act together:) We're coming into the last couple of chapters. Thanks.

"Cathy-cake, please," Ed whined as she sat on the floor.

"This is the only way to keep an eye on you," Catherine called through a baby monitor. "Don't worry once I finish making lunch, I come back upstairs."

"You know you brought this on yourself," Faye commented as she sat behind Ed. "If you hadn't run off for three months and then got shot we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You ran off too," Ed pointed out wiggling against Faye to get more comfortable.

"We're talking about you." Faye frowned then sighed. "Watch it back there. I am in a delicate condition." She spoke up so the baby monitor could detect her voice. "You know Catherine; this is not how you're supposed to treat pregnant women." Silence. "Hello?"

Down the hall Catherine sank to the floor in shock. It could not be right. She looked over the test strip once again and sure enough she was pregnant. This was quite a predicament. Three pregnant ladies in the house and none of them understood the meaning of taking it easy. She was supposed to be the voice of reason for the guys while they were gone. Trowa and Quatre were supposed to have one less thing to worry about. Now it was a matter of time before she had both Duo and Trowa on her case. What would Duo do when he found out? Worse would her brother try to commit homicide at the unexpected news that he was about to become an uncle? This was bad. This was very bad. "Hello, Catherine?"

Catherine stood to her feet and picked up the baby monitor. "Sorry, I left the monitor. Is everything all right?"

"Will you let us out now?" Ed pleaded.

"No," Catherine said firmly stuffing the directions to the test in her pocket. She washed her hands and left the room. "Lunch will be ready in five minutes."

Ed sighed and leaned against Faye. "She sounds funny."

"I think we need to worry about other things." Faye struggled against her bonds. "I just want to know what I did to deserve to be tied to you. At least Catherine could have tied us up separately." She pushed against Ed slightly. "Get off me."

"Sorry, Faye-Faye," Ed smiled. The smile went from her face as she heard the vid phone ringing across the room. The red light blinked indicating that it was encoded message from work. She started wriggling against Faye.

"Would you stop it?" Faye snapped. "Just cut yourself free instead of torturing me. We'll explain it to Catherine later."

Ed nodded and reached for one of Catherine's throwing knives. She had liberated it from Faye earlier when the purple haired woman refused to play along and tried to get away. She cut the ropes, freeing the two of them and crawled over to the phone. "Sunny, here."

Raine's image appeared on the screen. "Have you seen Sylvia?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"She hasn't checked in today and that's not like her," Raine ran her hands through her hair nervously and amber eyes narrowed. "With all this shit going down. Everybody needs to check in got that, chick!"

"You don't have to worry about me," she held up a piece of rope and grinned. "I am tied up as it is."

Raine shook her head. She did not want to know what kind of kink games Sunny and her man were playing. "Too much information. Let us know if you hear anything and keep your nose clean."

Sunny smiled and nodded her head. "I'll let you know if I find anything," she replied before ending the call. She turned around thoughtfully and saw Faye watching her curiously. "What?"

"You're different when you talk to Raine," Faye replied. "I'm just not used to it."

"It's hard for bounty heads to take me seriously when I act like I am twelve years old," Ed said solemnly. "Too much has happened to go back now, but I am still me." She smiled and slid her goggles upward. "Don't worry; I still love you, Faye-Faye."

Faye rolled her eyes in annoyance but could not help but smile. She had been waiting for Ed to grow up forever and now she had. It was a little unnerving, especially considering the circumstances that it brought it all about, but it could have been much worse. At least Ed's spirit was intact, she still had the light in her eyes no matter how weird she acted, it was still there and that kept Faye calm. "Same here I guess," she sighed teasingly.

The smile faded from Ed's face when she heard Catherine's footsteps coming down the hall. "We're going to be in trouble."

"Yeah whatever," she replied waving her hand. She pulled out a nail file. "Quatre will get over it as along I don't go too far. I am six weeks pregnant after all; I do have some restraint you know."

"I don't," Ed admitted. "I do try for fiancée-person's sake."

Faye nodded knowingly. "I know they don't really expect Catherine and those guys to hold us down. If anything the babies will slow us down before they do, I've got plenty of time; you on the other hand won't be going anywhere in two months."

"True," she sighed. "That's a tight deadline."

"You're not still trying to go after Dorothy are you?" Faye asked raising an eyebrow. A mischievous smile flittered across her face. "Whatever it is, I am in."

"Ed's still coming up with the plan," she sat on the floor innocently rubbing her swollen abdomen. She was getting bigger each day it would not be long before she could not hide that fact she was pregnant. Life was going to be boring…at least until the baby was born.

Catherine opened the door. A brown eyebrow rose as she placed the tray on the desk. "I am going to have to be more inventive."

"It was a nice try," Faye complimented as she went over to the tray and picked up a sandwich. She looked it over carefully then took a bite. "Don't be so hard on yourself. They haven't built a cage that can hold me."

"I can see why you and Quatre get along so well, you're polar opposites," Catherine smiled shaking her head. She looked towards Ed. "So what's your story?"

Ed smiled while eating her sandwich. "Still working on it."

"I am glad Quatre and Trowa wanted me to come here…"

Faye titled her head curiously at a piece of paper poking out of Catherine's coat pocket. A knowing smile crossed her face as she recognized it. The purple tipped paper looked just like the same kind of paper that the company who made the pregnancy test used. "Ed has a plan to get Dorothy," she blurted out.

A murderous look passed over Ed's features. "Faye-Faye," she hissed.

"Absolutely not," Catherine began. "She will kill you if she has the chance. I won't allow it."

"She won't have the chance, we'll be there backing her up," Faye replied. She leaned her head against the wall as she started to chuckle. "This is too funny. If it weren't me…" she burst into a fit of laughter.

Ed watched Faye with an amused expression then started to laugh as well. "What are you laughing for?" Catherine asked. Ed shook her head and started rolling on the floor like a metronome. The older woman was utterly confused.

"Ah," Faye sighed as she came out of her fit of laughter slowly. "I just had a funny picture in my head of us, with Dorothy's head on the wall and the three of us posing like that stupid girl detective show that Duo always watches with swollen bellies."

A crimson flush brushed Catherine's features. "Cathy-cake, you're going to be a momma?" Ed asked sitting up.

"Yep, Duo's bun is in her oven," Faye said casually. "The pregnancy test directions are in her pocket. I guess we're all prisoners now."

Violet eyes widened at the possibility. Faye had a valid point, once the others found out someone would be placed on her detail. There was no way she was going to followed around like she was two years old. "Fine, I am in, but I am only doing this to make sure you two stay out of trouble."

"Who? Us?" Faye asked innocently. "I don't know what you mean, Miss Knife Thrower."

"You know perfectly well…"

The sound of the vid phone disrupted Ed's attention from their conversation. Another secure call? Something must be wrong. "Sunny, here."

"Well if it isn't little Miss Sunshine," Dorothy drawled in a baby voice. "Is your Mommy and Daddy home? Or are all by yourself?"

"What do you want?" Sunny snapped.

"Well that's not polite, Miss Sunshine." Dorothy laughed at the glare that the red head gave her. "My my, you have spent entirely too much time with Trowa."

"I'm hanging up."

"I have something of yours," Dorothy replied. "I thought it might make a nice shower gift for the baby." The blonde's smile grew as her enemy's countenance darkened. "Seriousness doesn't suit you dear."

Sunshine fought to keep a cool demeanor. She could not afford for Dorothy to know how rattled she was. This was a trap and if she did not play it right she would be killed. "What do you have of mine?"

"Just a cute little dolly for the baby that I found," she answered before stepping aside to reveal a woman bound to a chair, "her name's Sylvia and she's all ready to play."

To be continued… 

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond  
Another Bond Girl Blue Production.

Let's be real here… we all know that I don't own these characters or you would be watching this instead of reading it with the exception of manga of course. I just do this for kicks and wiggles yes, I know the real expression, and this is mine anywho don't sue me, hire me instead;p


End file.
